風と火の物Kaze to Hi no Monogatari
by Rhazel-XIVongola
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, quizas en su vida penso que las cosas saldrian de esta manera, confio en que sus sentimientos tambien eran correspondidos y eso le costo su mundo perfecto...
1. En el corazón no se manda

_**Prologo**__**  
"En el corazón no se manda"**_

No, no podía ser verdad, él no podía estar haciéndole esto, era imposible que lo escrito en "aquello" fuera verdad, no simplemente debía ser una mentira, una pesadilla, una broma, si, una broma, pero de muy mal gusto; pero sin embargo estaría encantado de reírse y hasta de felicitar a tal genio al que se le ocurrió la idea con tal de que le dijeran que era una mentira y que tan solo lo habían hecho para jugarle una horrible broma. Sin embargo, su acelerado corazón, y su siempre simplista y realista conciencia le decían desde los mas profundo de su ser que poco tenia eso de mentira y de broma.

Escucho la puerta de su oficina abrirse silenciosamente, para después de igual forma cerrarse mientras da paso a una familiar figura, o al menos él sabia ya quien era. Sin embargo poco le importaba en esos momentos si era el mismísimo emperador de Japón quien ingresaba, lo único que deseaba en ese momento es comprobar que "aquello" era una mentira. Y que su mundo no se le venia encima.

-Veo que te has enterado- hablo el recién llegado.

-Sai- hablo- como sea esta una de tus desquiciadas bromas te enteraras que no debes jugar de esa forma con migo pedazo de inadaptado social- concluyo mientras observaba al chico ahí presente. Sin embargo en esos momentos a pesar de lo que decía contradecía a lo que pensaba, ya que estaría mas que complacido si esto fuera una obra de su extraño primo. Pero el serio rostro del chico le hizo saber que quizás, solo quizás esa hubiera sido una medida mejor para su persona.

-Sasuke- hablo serio y hasta cierto punto si escucho bien, ¿dolido?… eso ya no le agradaba tanto como creía, aun en esos momentos en su ser interno rogaba para que apareciera la burlesca sonrisa de su primo en aquel impávido rostro. Pero al verlo caminar hacia él con la mezcla de duda y dolor reflejada en su rostro… no hubo necesidad de decir más.

-Oh por Dios, dime que no es verdad- rogo mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón tras su escritorio, y llevaba ambas manos hasta su rostro para ocultar la desesperación que sentía en aquel momento.

-Sasuke- hablo de nuevo Sai, aun dudando si lo mas prudente era acercarse al chico o darle su espacio para desahogarse- Yo…- dudo de continuar, pero si no lo hacia, las cosas podrían terminar peor de lo que ya estaban- en verdad lo lamento tanto primo-

Sasuke no lo miro, no hizo gesto alguno sin embargo sus acciones le hicieron captar que el mas joven de los Uchiha había captado cuan seria era la situación, después de todo nunca le llama por su lazo de sangre, a menos de que fuese demasiado necesario o la situación fuese mas caótica que no le quedase de otra que recordarle al joven que el seguía ahí, a su lado, como familia también. Pero era precisamente por ese lazo de sangre que le unía lo que hacia mas difícil tener que ser él quien contemplase la angustia del menor. Sin embargo, debía cumplir con su misión, ya el daño estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás y era mejor que el chico lo supiera de su propia boca a que se enterase después.

Al fin y al cabo, lo había decidido desde el momento que ingreso a su propia oficina y encontró entre sus mensajes y correspondencias aquel dichoso sobre; él ya lo sabia, sabia lo que estaba escrito dentro de aquel decorado papel, por lo que no hubo necesidad ni de abrirlo, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir la ira, el dolor y la frustración apoderarse de él; pues sabia, de antemano, que existía alguien que aun ignoraba completamente lo referido en aquella correspondencia, y si su paranoico instinto sobreprotector que no se equivocaba nunca, sabia muy bien en donde le necesitaban mas que nunca en ese momento, por lo que sin dudarlo, abandono su oficina y recorrió a paso presuroso pero elegante y seguro los pasillos de aquella corporación; hasta dar con las puertas donde se resguardaba su objetivo. Y ahora en ese momento que veía a su primo sufrir la ira le ganaba a su auto control, pero solo era superada por su ansia de sobreprotección que siempre había tenido con el chico frente a el

-Maldito seas Uzumaki- no pudo evitar dejar escapar un murmullo lleno de rencor hacia el principal culpable de aquella escena. Sin embargo en ese momento eso era lo que menos debía importarle, ya después se encargaría de darle una buena lección al niñito mimado de los Uzumaki's, (como el solía apodarlo desde que se conocían) bien sabia él que debía maldecir la hora en que Sasuke y él cruzaron caminos.

Pero también debía reconocer que él rubio no tenia la culpa, o al menos no toda, ya que el chico hiperactivo que iba a saber de que inconscientemente generaba una gran admiración y gracia un aura que siempre emanaba carisma y luz, para todo aquel que se acercaba; y peor aun que sabia el bobo de su mejor amigo que ese don de tener una eterna sincera sonrisa en su rostro solo traería dolor y problemas en un futuro. O al menos eso él siempre lo supo, desde la primera vez que vio a Sasuke hablar con el joven heredero Uzumaki, sabia que tarde o temprano las cosas terminarían mal en especial para él azabache, sabia también, desde hacia poco mas de 10 años que su primo se terminaría enamorando del chico, era casi una profecía gritada a los cuatro vientos y sellada con bendición del destino, y sabía también que él tenia parte de culpa por no haber previsto que las cosas terminarían peor de lo que se imaginaba.

¿Pero… después de todo que mas podía hacer? en el corazón no se manda, no podía prohibirle a Sasuke enamorarse del chico, y tampoco podía exigirle a su amigo que correspondiera los sentimientos de su pequeño primo, simplemente no podía haber hecho nada, nada estuvo en sus manos desde un principio, a si que solo le quedo de otra mas que esperar y ver el desenlace de algo que inicio en el pasado. Pero ahora el tiempo de ser espectador había terminado, y quizás, solo quizás llegaba su tiempo de hacer algo y que mejor momento que ahora, los pequeños espasmos que involuntariamente el cuerpo del chico dejaba escapar, eran clara señal que sufría y su corazón dolía hasta el punto de permitirse por primera vez en años llorar como cuando era pequeño, así que decidido camino hasta poder girar el mismo la silla de escritorio y rodear con sus brazos al chico ahí sentado.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento Sasuke- hablo lo mas tranquilo y consolador posible que le permitiera la situación, después de todo lo que menos necesitaba era alterarlo- debías enterarte, es verdad, pero no así, no de esta forma.-concluyo mientras sostenía el rostro del chico entre sus brazos- Shh, tranquilo, todo estará bien, llora, te hará bien, llora todo lo que necesites que no me voy a ningún lado. Decía casi en un susurro mientras buscaba con la mirada el intercomunicador, y pulsaba el botón que habría el canal de comunicación con la secretaria del chico.

-llamo Sasuke sama- hablo la voz al otro lado del aparato.

-Soy Sai- comunico con la voz un tanto irritada- cancele todas las reuniones de esta tarde que tenga Sasuke, no esta para nadie, ¿entendido?- hablo imperativo a la joven mujer.

-Si señor- acordó, sin embargo tras un segundo de silencio pregunto- disculpe Sai sama ¿la orden incluye a Itachi sama y demás?-

Pero claro que incluía a Itachi y los demás, lo que menos necesitaba es tener a un hermano con complejo sobreprotector peor que el suyo sobre un confundido Sasuke y es que Itachi podrá ser todo lo que quieran, desde un genio para las finanzas y leyes hasta el mas temido, respetado y admirado ejecutivo en el campo laboral de ellos, claro que era una figura publica y muy sobrevaluada con todo derecho, pero cuando se trataba de su hermano menor podía llegar ha ser alguien de sumo cuidado y terrible, Itachi Uchiha no dudaría en mandar al infierno a quien lastimara a Sasuke por lo que la orden también iba para todos ellos y en especial Itachi.

-No esta para "Nadie"- recalco la última palabra repitiendo la anterior orden, claro le hubiese gustado agregar y en especial para Naruto e Itachi, pero la situación evito tal comentario. Escucho la afirmación de la chica y corto comunicación, primer punto hecho, aislarlo por el resto del día no era tan difícil, lo difícil era lo que seguía, cuantificar los daños y destrozos dejados por el "Huracán Uzumaki" en su arribo a las tierras Uchiha.

Por el momento lo dejaría desahogarse, era lo mejor, y él lo sabia muy bien, cuando algo dolía lo mejor era dejarlo salir, sin embargo en eso él y su primo eran tan parecido, habían dado la espalda a sus emociones por tanto tiempo que seguro ese desahogo iría para largo, pero que mas podía hacer? Era lo mejor por el momento.

Podía escuchar al chico intentando controlar su propio llano, claro sin éxito alguno, después de todo no era tarea fácil; y no podía dejar de preguntarse, si quizás el daño era irreparable para su primo, ¿si aquella herida que se había abierto minutos antes llegaría a cerrar o no? y si lo hiciera ¿que tan dolorosa seria la cicatriz que dejase a su paso? Rayos y maldiciones, era precisamente por eso que Itachi y él había luchado durante todos estos años protegiendo a Sasuke, aunque también eso tiene parte de culpa, lo sobreprotegieron tanto que quizás descuidaron la parte que si debía ser protegida, vaya si que habían malcriado a Sasuke… pensó para si mientras una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Venga pero Sasuke era un persona fuerte, inteligente, orgullosa, decidida, y sobre todo muy madura y consiente de su realidad, debía tener fe en su primito, si, lo reconocía la caída fue abrupta, el golpe doloroso, la herida sangrante y la cura lenta, dolorosa y con grandes riesgos de dejar una cicatriz imborrable, pero…era Sasuke Uchiha de quien hablaba. El tercer, y no menos importante, heredero del legado de la Familia, Segundo genio de la misma, quien a base de esfuerzos, caídas y errores había alcanzado el rango de vicepresidente adjunto a la edad de 17 años y ahora en sus 19, solo era superado por Itachi, rayos si hasta él había sido derrotado por el menor de los Uchiha, debía confiar en que de esta se levantaría, orgullos imponente y mucho mas fuerte, debía hacerlo, confiar para que Sasuke también confiara en que podía salir de esta. Sasuke no se dejaría vencer; no él.

Cuando finalmente fue consiente fuera de sus pensamientos, se percato del silencio que ya hacia en aquella habitación, por lo que no le llevo mucho tiempo deducir que finalmente Sasuke se había calmado, poco a poco fue retirando el agarre del chico, y el otro poco a poco fue dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados, con sumo cuidado intento ver los ojos que se ocultaban tras el sutil flequillo, para su desgracia no tubo éxito en su empresa, ya que una vez alcanzado el nivel de la vista del azabache, este en un solo movimiento desvió su mirada en dirección del ventanal que tenia tras de él. Y Sai no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar resignado, para luego proceder ir hasta mini-bar dispuesto en aquella oficina y buscar un vaso con agua para poder ofrecerlo al otro. Una vez hecha esta acción procedió a tomar asiento frente a Sasuke, esperando que el otro hablase, se moviese o simplemente guardase silencio como al parecer harían.

Cansado y un poco a disgusto por el silencio del otro decidió finalmente romper el silencio, teniendo en cuenta de las consecuencias que esto podría traer.

-Sasuke- llamo casi en un susurro, pero estaba seguro que él otro le había escuchado, sin embargo l falta de reacción del menor lo ponía en duda.-Sasuke- llamo nuevamente, suspiro de nuevo al ver que él chico se negaba a contestarle- Sasuke, se que me escuchas- dijo por fin- y se que lo ultimo que quieres es hablar justo en este momento, pero aun así, Sasuke…necesitamos hablar- concluyo un poco desesperado para su opinión. Espero pacientemente alguna confirmación de lo que había dicho, sin embargo cuando iba a volver a dirigirse a su primo, fue interrumpido por una llamada en u celular. Frustrado y enojado contesto el dichoso aparato sin siquiera ver quien era el que marcaba.

-Diga- contesto áspero mientras veía a Sasuke levantar por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba ahí la vista para ver e esos ojos negros reflejado el profundo dolor y confusión que en ese momento sentía. Le pidió que aguardase un segundo mientras se desasía de quien le llamaba sin embargo esas acciones quedaron en el pasado al escuchar el saludo del otro lado.

-Sai baka!- grito una voz femenina desde el otro extremo de la línea- ¿donde rayos se supone que estas?- hablo en igual tono de voz que del saludo.

-Sakura- contesto calmo y a la vez nervioso el mencionado.

-No tu sirvienta - contesto- claro que soy yo baka, ¿Dónde rayos estas? Tienes una reunión en 10 minutos y tu, ni señas, no pensaras dejarnos de nuevo plantados, como sea que te encuentres fuera de tu oficina, te golpeo tan fuerte que llegaras hasta Kansai. –hablo en un solo respiro.

-Sakurita- hablo con su mejor voz burlona- tu siempre tan poco femenina- contesto, al parecer la pelirosa estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el se apresuro a cambiar su tono de voz y no permitirle continuar hablando- sin embargo, debo disculparme Sakura, en estos momentos, en efecto no estoy en mi oficina, pero créeme que es una situación demasiado complicada y problemática que necesitaba mi urgente intervención lo que me tiene actualmente ocupado.- esas palabras parecieron calmar a su interlocutora pero no por mucho tiempo. Ya que se vio obligado a contestar la pregunta con- es una asunto de familia, muy urgente.- finalizo.

-De que rayos estos hablando Sai, ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente?-pregunto un poco confusa y a la vez molesta.

-Sasuke- contesto el otro, y al parecer su pelirosa amiga había captado de inmediato por que tras un breve silencio se apresuro a contestar.

-No me digas que…- hablo entre cortado la pelirosa- ¿como lo supo?

-Hai, se entero de la peor manera- eso lo dijo de forma de que otro moreno dentro de aquella habitación no pudiese escucharlo.

-No Sasuke- hablo dolida- Naruto baka, debió esperar un poco mas- concordó Sai ante esas palabras asintiendo con un suave movimiento de cabeza.- Nee, ¿es necesaria mi presencia?- pregunto al concluir.

Sai pareció meditarlo, le envió una discreta mirada a su primo que al parecer finalmente se había tranquilizado, sin embargo quizás esta fuera la etapa mas peligrosa que su primo podía llegar a tener, y es que es verdad, choqueaba un poco ver a su primo descompuesto y en una faceta poco comuna en él, sin embargo los Uchiha tenían fama de no perder los estribos con facilidad y si lo hacían tendían a regresar rápidamente a su característica frialdad y Sasuke, siendo Sasuke no se quedaba atrás, la oferta de Sakura era tentadora, sin embargo debía rechazarla, primero quería saber hasta donde era seguro llegar con Sasuke en ese estado, debía asegurarse que el mas joven Uchiha no cometiera una soberana estupidez en ese momento, por lo que…

-No, por el momento no lo creo conveniente- dijo mientras observaba como la tristeza y la traición que antes reflejaban los ojos de Sasuke era sustituida por la ira y hasta cierto punto resignación, sin embargo seguía prevaleciendo la ira en ellos- quiero asegurarme yo primero que tan consiente esta la situación, que otros se involucren puede empeorar las coas, sin embargo te llamare si es necesario. Se apresuro a cortarle a su amiga dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Suspiro cansado y guardo su celular en bolsillo interno de su saco, y camino un tanto decidido y un tanto dudoso rumbo al escritorio de aquella habitación, pero eso si con el objetivo seguro de sacar a su primo de ese edificio en ese preciso instante, inconsciente si era necesario.

-Sasu… pero casi inmediatamente fue cortado por el más joven Uchiha.

-Sai- hablo con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza en su voz, pero a la vez seguro de lo que decía- tenemos que hablar, sácame de aquí.- parecía que el menor le había ahorrado mucho tiempo tomando esa decisión.

-aunque no me lo dijeras ese era mi plan Sasuke- sonrió conciliador mientras caminaba hasta el perchero de aquella habitación y tomaba la bufanda y el abrigo negro del chico- vamos- dijo sin siquiera darle tiempo de arrepentirse.

El otro no dijo nada, simplemente tomo un poco de aire y volvió a colocar aquella mascara de frialdad y rectitud que todos en su familia portaban, era verdad, es probable que por dentro en esos momentos se sintiera destrozado y hasta cierto punto enojado con Naruto y consigo mismo, pero ante todo seguía siendo un Uchiha, un autentico Uchiha y con un orgullo que rallaba en lo soberbio.

Sasuke camino despacio hasta donde se encontraba Sai, y sin tan siquiera pensarlo mucho tomo l bufanda y el abrigo y se la coloco sin perder tiempo, Sai, abrió la puerta y le dio el acceso para salir, Sasuke camino fuera de su oficina, claro no sin antes detenerse por un segundo y girar parcialmente su cabeza, y observar con tristeza aquel rectángulo de fino papel que ya hacia sobre su escritorio, una mueca de profunda decepción y enojo marco por un segundo sus delicadas facciones, para luego abandonar a toda prisa aquella habitación.

Sai suspiro cansado y se apresuro a seguir los pasos de su primo, sin embargo a medio camino detuvo sus pasos y regreso hasta quedar frente aquel escritorio, extendió cuidadosamente su mano hasta alcanzar aquel trozo de papel, y leerlo una vez mas, para luego sin ningún reparo a arrojarlo al sesto de la basura y luego camino de nuevo rumbo a la salida, cerrando tras de si aquellas puertas.

-Tonto Naruto, debiste esperar mas tiempo- dijo mientras alcanzaba a su primo en las puertas del elevador.

En el sesto de la basura parcialmente se podía apreciar lo escrito en aquel trozo de papel. El cual no podía ser otra cosa que la notificación y a la vez invitación de parte de la familia Uzumaki para el futuro enlace de su segundo heredero con la hija de "X" familia.

* * *

Saludos, para quines no me conocen y creo que es la mayoria, Rhazel XIVongola... si ya nos hemos visto anteriormente en Amor-Yaoi entonces sabran de que va ya esta historia, para el resto simplemente vengo a presentarla a esta pagina.

Algunas aclaraciones para ustedes; por favor leanlas para que tengan una mejor lectura.

-Este es mi primer fic.  
-Este fic se desarolla en un Universo Alterno  
-La pareja principal de este fic es un NaruSasu  
-En este fic, Sai es miembro de la Familia Uchiha  
-debido a la trama en futuro apareceran nuevos personajes de otro anime que me encanta, por lo que tenedlo en cuenta, el fic es Xover

**ADVERTENCIA:**  
este fic es de tipo Mpreg (empbarazo masculino, el cual veremos mas adelante) asi pues, ruego que si no os gusta paseis de largo, yo no me molesto con ello.

**RENUNCIA**  
Esperando que les agrade, y deseando que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribir cada uno de los capitulos... asi que vamos con la renuncia de derechos.  
"Naruto" y todos los personajes que apareceran aqui no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respctivo autor, asi como todos los Titulos de animes mensionados en un futuro proximo

Os respeto a todos y agradezco profundamente su tiempo, por lo que ruego ustedes tambien hagan lo mismo. ^.^

Gracias por leer...


	2. Es tan corto el amor tan largo el olvido

Primer capitulo de esta historia, si bien ya ha sido publicado en otro web, es la primera vez que lo publico aqui, espero lo disfruten...

* * *

Capitulo 1  
"Es tan corto el amor y es tan largo el olvido."

_Nee __,Sasuke ¿tú amarías a alguien como yo?_

No, simplemente no podía dejar de escucharla, la condenada frase se había apoderado completamente de sus pensamientos, si, era verdad que la misma frase había ocupado sus pensamientos buena parte del tiempo desde que el rubio se lo había preguntado cuando ambos a penas tenían 11 años, sin embargo en aquel entonces le pareció curioso y hasta cierto punto un tanto peculiar la pregunta del rubio, pero con los año y la frecuencia en que solía repetirla, poco a poco, aquella pregunta se hacia cada vez mas difícil de contestar, y no, no por que no quisiese a su amigo, no, se hacia peor precisamente por los sentimientos que había desarrollado para con dicho chico, después de todo ¿como no amarlo?, ¿como simplemente ignorar a su amigo? Si era verdad que un principio no soportaba la presencia del rubio; sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo… si le preguntaban en que momento la cordialidad se convirtió en cariño y luego en amor, no podría contestar, pues no sabia definirlo, tal vez, siempre fue amor desde un principio, o tal vez solo hasta los últimos años en que se había acercado mas al rubio.

Sin embargo… entonces… en que fallo? Cual fue su error?, por mas que intentase negarlo, el conocía las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero, aun se negaba a enfrentarlo, a verlo cara a cara; no aun, no ahora.

Su celular sonó por enésima vez sobre aquella mesa, no había parado de sonar desde antes de ayer, suponía que si bien podía ser su hermano, o el maniático de su primo, que con el humor que se cargaba el día que lo dejo en casa, de seguro a estas alturas ya estaría paranoico, no le extrañaría que apareciera en su puerta a plenas dos de la madrugada, pero bueno, no podía hacerlo, después de todo si recordaba bien, ambos tanto su hermano como su primo tenían una reunión a las afueras de la ciudad y a esas alturas ambos aun no habrían regresado… Aunque también podría ser por eso que llamaban, después de todo se suponía que el debía asistir; sin embargo, allí estaba, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana en su departamento, mirando los altos edificios de la ciudad de Tokio.

Durante años ese paisaje había sido su consuelo, le apaciguaba poder ver desde las alturas la torre de Tokio erguida e imponente que ni el viento ni el tiempo la podían abatir, si, era por eso que adoraba ese paisaje, por que era lo único que le recordaba en momentos como ese, lo que quería ser, lo que debía ser…

El teléfono sonó una vez mas sacándolo de sus pensamientos y con la molestia reflejada en su rostro ¿Qué no entendían de la frase, "quiero estar solo"? no es muy difícil, tampoco pedía mucho, tan solo quería no ver a nadie ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Si ese teléfono o su celular sonaban una vez mas… pobre de aquel que estuviera del otro lado de la línea, conocería el peor lado de Sasuke Uchiha. Y como si hubiese convocado el sonido del dichoso aparato, este para cumplir la bendita ley de Murphy, sonó… o si, esta era la gota que derramaba el vaso, como aun estuvieran del otro lado, sabrán las consecuencias de hacerlo abandonar su lugar de consuelo. Por lo que decidido tomo el dichoso rectángulo negro de la cómoda cercana a el y contesto la llamada si fijar mirada en el nombre que ya hacia en la pantalla.

-Sai, de una buena vez deja de llamar ¿quieres? olvida lo que a pasado y concéntrate en el trabajo, maldición- si, lo dijo todo de un solo y sin un respiro. Sin embargo, la voz que escucho del otro lado no era la de su querido primo ni menos de su hermano, en ese momento era la ultima voz que quería escuchar en el mundo.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Na…Naruto?

-maldición- bramo por lo bajo mientras volvía a marcar el numero ya grabado en números recientes y frecuentes.

-¿Sigue sin contestar?- pregunto el copiloto en aquel automóvil.

-Si- contesto un tanto irritado Sai.

-realmente me extraña; Sasuke no es de los que apagan su celular o no contestan las llamadas ya sea en casa o en la oficina- hablo el mismo chico.

-Sigo pensando que tu y el tonto de mi hermano me están ocultando algo Sai, después de que te lo llevaras hace dos días, no puedo contactarlo, es mas nos cancelo en ultimo minuto; Sai, como me entere de…

-Itachi- reprendió al conductor su compañero-deja en paz a Sai, por Dios ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan paranoico? Sasuke ya esta grande y estoy seguro si algo le molesta o le sucede algo te lo diría, por lo cual deberías confiar mas en tu hermanito.- concluyo.

-pero es que tu no entiende Deidara- hablo el pelinegro- Sasuke es

-Un joven muy capaz e inteligente, que sabrá levantarse cualquier caída, si algo pasa con tu hermano y no te lo ha dicho, entonces deberías confiar en él, y darle tiempo, es un joven dejalo vivir, o al menos déjalo ser ¿si?

-Pero Deidara, Sasuke es…

-Es Sasuke- hablo cortando al otro- confía en él, Sasuke sabe lo que hace; no como otros- hablo mientras sonreía de medio lado y un tanto triste.

Itachi por su parte suspiro, se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle y al parecer se lo había hecho recordar a su Rubio compañero.

-perdona Deidara, lo había olvidado- hablo mientras dedicaba una mirada y su mejor sonrisa al chico.

-descuida; se que soy el menos indicado para darte consejos de cómo cuidar a tu hermano menor, pero es que Sasuke es tan distinto a Naruto, que me parecía injusto tu falta de fe sobre el.- hablo mientras contemplaba el paisaje urbano tras la ventanilla de aquel automóvil.

-Lo se, lo se, hace mas de algún tiempo debí darle libertad a Sasuke; pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por él.- concluyo; después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, y Sai en el asiento trasero en silencio seguía marcando al numero de su primo, hasta que…

-me pregunto, si tal vez yo hubiese sido con Naruto; como tu y Sai son con Sasuke, habría sido otro el resultado?

Itachi miro de reojo a Deidara quien miraba fuera de la ventanilla, y Sai solo podía mentalmente golpear una y otra vez a su amigo rubio, por Dios es que cuando tuviera oportunidad le diría cuan grande es la tontería que esta cometiendo; que si no se fijaba en los estragos que dejaba a su paso era por que estaba o bien loco, o bien siego; le dio una ultima mirada al Uzumaki mayor para volver a su auto impuesta tarea de contactar con su primo.

-_Espero que tengas razón Deidara y Sasuke sepa sobrellevar esto antes de que le sobre pase la situación_- pensó mientras marcaba una vez el teléfono conocido.

¿Cuál era su error? ¿Por qué simplemente no colgó aquella llamada? Y ¿Por qué rayos estaba ahora en aquella cafetería cerca de su departamento? Si, esas eran las preguntas que en aquel momento al azabache tomando su cappuccino y buscaba en su atribulada mente la respuesta sus preguntas, mientras ya hacia sentado en una de las mesas mas alejadas de aquel local.

-Sasuke idiota, ¿Por qué aceptaste reunirte con él? O mejor aun ¿Por qué rayos sigues sentado esperándole? Huye, huye mientras aun tienes tiempo- se reprendía mentalmente

Tal era su grado de confusión y frustración que no se dio cuenta de la repentina llegada de la persona que le había citado ahí, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Para cuando cayo en cuanta de quien era él que estaba parado frente a el sonriéndole bobamente, supo de inmediato la respuestas a sus preguntas, su principal y craso error… enamorarse de su mejor amigo.

-Yo, Sasuke me alegra verte- hablo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento frente al chico, por su parte el otro intentaba poner su mejor cara de indiferencia para poder hacer frente a su mejor amigo, ya al que un ganaba la mayor parte de su pensamiento.

-Naruto- saludo simplemente mientras le miraba con un solo ojo abierto y bebía un poco de su preparado café.

-En verdad me tenias preocupado Teme- sonrió mientras observaba divertido al ojinegro- pero me alivia verte bien- dijo mientras alargaba una de sus manos y la posaba delicadamente en la cabeza azabache, para luego remover un poco esos negros cabellos.

Sasuke, de inmediato se tenso y abrió los ojos viendo en dirección a su amigo, por un segundo aquella caricia tan típica de él le hizo sentir que realmente todo estaba bien y que nada había cambiado entre ellos, pero prontamente cayo en cuenta que aquel gesto solo agravaba mas la actual situación que ambos consiente o inconscientemente pasaban; desvió rápidamente su mirada para ocultarla tras sus mechones negro azulados, definitivamente no podía hacer aquello, no aun; por que rayos había aceptado verse con el rubio? Sonrió tristemente al recordar que su mejor amigo tendía a ser amable con todos y claro eso también lo incluía, sin embargo esa amabilidad era lo que mas daño le hacia literalmente lo mataba.

-Ja, tu preocupado por mi? Tienes tanto tiempo de sobra dobe- respondió aun sin verlo a los ojos y con un tono menos de seguridad en su voz.

-Por supuesto!- esa afirmación tan efusiva lo hizo sorprenderse y hasta cierto punto alegrarle un poco, al menos no había perdido esa parte de si.- eres mi mejor amigo, que clase de amigo seria si no me preocupara por quien siempre esta a mi lado? Además que esperaba que pensara cuando desapareciste a media jornada sin decirle nada a nadie y luego no presentarte a trabajar?-pregunto un tanto exaltado mientras leía el menú dispuesto frente a él.

-Si, supongo que ahí tienes un punto- opino más por no querer alargar el asunto que por darle la razón a su amigo.

-vez?- afirmo- que haría el todo poderoso vice presidente Sasuke Uchiha sin mi?- pregunto burlonamente

-supongo que pronto lo sabremos- contesto inconscientemente, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta. No pudo más que mirar directamente al rubio.

-Por que dices eso?- le pregunto Naruto mientras lo veía confundido, Sasuke inmediatamente pensó en algo que distrajese la conversación, pero para su desgracia la única que se l venia a la mente era de la ultima cosa que quería hablar.

-Lo decía por que pronto te casa, cosa que por cierto siendo yo tu mejor amigo no sabia nada- hablo con cierto reproche y celo en su voz, no podía evitarlo.

-je je je- rio, bobamente- lo siento, todo fue tan rápido, desde que la conocí hasta este momento, es como vivir en un sueño Sasuke, se que el día que encuentres a la persona que ames y saber que pronto pasaras el resto de tu vida con ella es simplemente un sueño- sonrió sin percatarse del profundo dolor reflejado en aquellos profundos posos negros.- se que cuando la encuentres me darás la razón Sasuke, sin embargo eso no significa que me perderás- concluyo.

-si, es probable- hablo quedamente- pero dudo mucho que alguien llegue a ocupar ese lugar "_no ahora, ya no"_ – pensó para si.

-Naa, siendo tu quien eres, seguro pronto encontraras a esa persona, mírame a mi, solía preguntarme muy a menudo si alguien me amaría, y ya vez, estoy a semana y media de casarme- sonrió, Sasuke respondió con una mueca.

-Nee Sasuke, es que tienes que conocerla, es como un sol entre las nubes de tormenta, es hermosa, inteligente y muy buena familia, aunque aun no la he conocido- confeso el rubio- hasta cierto punto tiene una elegancia que a pocas personas se las he visto, no sabes como deseo presentártela.

Esas palabras, tan llenas de amor, como podía escucharla, era como un puñal que se atravesaba en su interior, sin embargo fueron esas últimas palabras las que terminaron de hundirle en lo más profundo de su dolor. No, el no se quedaría mas tiempo, no para soportar eso que destrozaba su ultimo atisbo de esperanza, no cuando Naruto acababa de confirmarle que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido entre ellos dos aquella noche, era eso o realmente su dolor lo segaba mas allá de lo previsto para no ver como ocultaba su culpa o recuerdos. Si, Naruto podía haber olvidado la noche de hace dos semanas, pero él… él no podía, eso era demasiado injusto. Y eso era lo que mas le dolía en ese momento, no, no quería llorar ante él rubio, no quería, pero ha estas alturas, poco podía el mantener el control sobre si.

-Naruto, por favor, si no tenias nada importante que decirme, entonces me retiro; yo si tengo cosas que hacer- decía mientras solicitaba el resultado de su consumo, claro todo esto sin ver al rubio, ya que si lo hacia, estaba seguro que terminaría desmoronándose frente a él.

-No, espera Sasuke, se que te estoy aburriendo, pero solo una cosa mas, yo también tengo que regresar al trabajo- lo retuvo de una muñeca para detener el avance del pelinegro.

Sasuke haciendo uso de todo su valor, miro detenidamente al rubio y con la mirada cuestiono a lo que se refería. Y es que simplemente a el no podía decirle que no. Naruto al comprender que su amigo le escucharía, sonrió tan brillantemente como siempre y tomo aire para hablar.

-sabes que hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y es mas te considero mas como un hermano menor que un amigo, y hemos pasado por tanto Sasuke, y espero que pasemos por mas- agrego- así que lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante y no quisiera decírselo a nadie mas que a ti, se que lo que te voy a pedirte debería ser hecha a un hermano, sin embargo por alguna razón Deidara esta enojado con migo, así que ahora solo te tengo a ti- hablo.

Esas palabras a pesar de estar dichas desde lo mas profundo de su ser, con los mejores sentimientos de parte del rubio, y a pesar de que eran palabras que siempre quizo escuchar aunque sea como un amigo, saber que contaba con la confianza del rubio… pero ahora…ahora, simplemente eran palabras que le destrozaban… temía lo que venia tras esas palabras, temía lo que saldría de aquella boca… temía no soportar lo que venia ahora.

-Nee Sasuke, serias mi padrino de bodas?

No, el no pudo habérselo pedido a él, no podía haberlo escuchado el no podía estar pidiéndole eso a él, no podía, simplemente no podía ser…

-Sasuke?- pregunta Naruto, al ver a su amigo un tanto ido tan loca era su petición

Sasuke le miro por un segundo, para luego volver la mirada hacia la persona que traía su facturado, la cual interiormente estaba dando gracias por ello. Naruto pareció también tomar prisa una vez vio el reloj de la pared cercana.

-Maldición, mi reunión inicia en 20 minutos, voy retrasado; Sasuke piénsalo por favor, te llamo en la noche para que me des una respuesta ok?- decía a la vez que pagaba la cuenta de él y la de Sasuke y miraba una vez mas el reloj y sonreírle a Sasuke, para luego abandonar a toda prisa el establecimiento.

Sasuke por su parte no reaccionaba aun, en un segundo al otro, Naruto le había pedido lo imposible, había llegado una persona, y Naruto se había ido dejándolo ahí… dejándolo solo, atrás… yéndose lejos de él una vez mas…

-Seño sucede algo?- esa pregunta le distrajo- Se siente bien?- simplemente no podía evitarlo, no simplemente no podía…-señor, señor, señor!- el llamado desesperado y preocupado le hizo volver en si para ver el rostro preocupado de una joven muchacha que desesperada ofrecía que se sentara y que tomara un vaso de agua, pero por que?... claro, era por sus lagrimas, al final, no había soportado.

-Naruto idiota.- concluyo mientras ignoraba a la chica y también abandonaba aquel establecimiento- por que tu si puedes olvidar lo que ha pasado, y yo lo tengo tan presente en mi ser? Eso es injusto Naruto, siempre has sido tan injusto…

* * *

Pues que les puedo decir,mas que gracias por leer este fic.  
Actualmente este fic ya esta mas adelantado esta actualmente en el cap 5 (6 si ponemos el prologo como un cap) y espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo


	3. Nada nos pertenece salvo el recuerdo

Mil disculpas por el retraso, en verdad no esperaba el que me diera el SBA (Síndrome de Bloqueo del Autor) y para colmo en un capitulo tan crucial... Finalmente sabremos parte de lo que sucedió entre Naruto y Sasuke.

En esta ocasión debo notificar que debido a ciertos ajustes tecnicos en este capitulo le damos la bienvenida a quien viene a hacerle competencia a Naruto; ya que a mi conveniencia (hacer sufrir mas a Naru-chan; conste no tengo nada en contra de él) decidí que Giotto sama de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! se una a la trama.

Pido disculpas también por el peculiar relato que estoy incluyendo en esta ocasión, la verdad no se como catalogarlo, pero según mi mente y mi convicción, es mi primer Lemon; así que no seáis malas y disculpen si no esta a un buen nivel.

**Advertencia:**  
este capitulo contiene Lemon, si nos os gusta por favor ruego dejeis de leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**  
**Nada nos pertenece, salvo el recuerdo…**

La puerta se abrió muy bruscamente, y con un solo movimiento fue cerrada con igual o mayor fuerza, el lugar se encontraba casi en completa penumbra, solo iluminado tenuemente por los últimos rayos del sol; que se colaban entre los altos edificios de aquella metrópolis. Sin embargo eso poco le importaba al recién llegado que en un arrebato de su sentir, lanzo las llaves que sostenía en su mano contra la primera cosa en su camino, para mala suerte impacto contra el espejo decorativo situado en la pared frente al recibidor.

El estruendo producido por los trozos al caer al suelo, no importuno el estado de aquella persona, la cual ignoro completamente lo sucedido, aun cuando algunos trozos del espejo se deslizaron por el impacto hasta quedar a sus pies. Estaba cansado, frustrado, dolido y muy enojado; pero no necesariamente en ese orden o contra alguien en específico; aun sin elevar la mirada del suelo, se apoyo en la puerta de roble tras de él para luego deslizarse lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, dando una apariencia realmente deprimente a cualquier espectador.

Estaba cansado, no había sido buena idea correr cinco cuadras sin detenerse a descansar, y menos si le faltaba el aliento y la visión le era borrosa; frustrado, por supuesto que se sentía frustrado, en su vida había pasado por una situación como la actual, siempre todo había costado esfuerzo y sacrificio, pero todo salía bien, sus experiencias daban buenos frutos, por lo que podía decirse que siempre había obtenido aquello por lo que se había esforzado y ahora simplemente debía rendirse y dejar ir aquello tan preciado, simplemente era frustrante, era tan decepcionante, era tan aplastante la sensación de derrota.

Sin embargo por sobre todo aquello lo que mas sentía en ese momento era ira, enojo, furia, culpaba a todos y a la vez a nadie, se culpaba mas a él mismo que cualquiera, estaba enojado consigo mismo, y eso era lo que mas duro golpeaba su orgullo. Tenia tantos deseos de gritar, de golpear, de simplemente dejar salir todo su enojo, pero su tonto control sobre las emociones se lo impedía, a buena hora se dignaba a aparecer el Sasuke razonable.

Fue así como sus manos que ya hacían hechas puño a los costados de su cuerpo, fueron levantadas con enojo para dejarlas caer sin ningún cuidado golpeando en el impacto los filosos trozos de espejo esparcidos en el suelo; sintiendo así el repentino dolor físico recorriendo todo su brazo, eso le hizo olvidar momentáneamente sus silenciosos auto reproches; observando un tanto desconcertado en dirección a su mano izquierda, fue grande su sorpresa al ver que sangraba y tenia pequeños cortes en un extremo de la mano, justo el lugar donde su puño había impactado contra uno de los trozos del espejo roto.

Miro detenidamente la herida y observo con fastidio como alguno de los trozos mas pequeños se habían incrustado en la carne causándole un dolor un poco punzante, pero no tan fuerte como para dejar de sentir su anterior pena. Observo luego con detenimiento su alrededor constatando así el desorden causado por su golpe de ira; pero en el momento en que iba a levantarse para arreglar los daños su acción fue detenida a la mitad, justo en el momento en que sus oscura mirad cayo sobre uno de aquellos trozos reflejantes; prontamente juntó con su otra mano los fragmentos mas cercanos formando en la superficie de aquel suelo alfombrado un extraño mosaico de vidrios rotos.

Ese fue el golpe mas duro recibido en ese patético día, para colmo fue uno causado por su propia mano, definitivamente ese día no debió haberse levantado de la cama; al ver aquella imagen desfigurada reflejada en aquel extraño collage supo inmediatamente cuan patético era y peor aun cuan patético seguía siendo, definitivamente el golpe que le faltaba.

Sin fuerza tan siquiera para pensar o reclamarse a si mismo, dejo caer nuevamente su peso sobre la puerta mientras miraba desolado al cielo falso que cubría su cabeza.

-eres patético- rio por lo bajo mientras dejaba caer una vez mas su mirada, ocultándola tras el flequillo negro- grandioso, Sasuke Uchiha, acabas de perder a la persona mas importante para ti, frente a tus ojos y simplemente lloras y te deprimes como una niñita de secundaria; sublime de tu parte- se reprendió en voz baja.

Alzo nuevamente la mirada-Tu tienes toda la culpa, y ¿hasta ahora te das cuenta?- dijo de una forma burlesca para si

- ¿no fuiste tu el que se ilusiono con la idea de que tal vez aquella noche el había captado tus sentimientos? Nunca te dijo nada, nunca dijo o hizo nada para darte esperanzas, fuiste solo tu quien las alimento con vanos pensamientos, solo tu tienes la culpa, debiste haberte dado cuenta aquella mañana cuando abriste los ojos y decidiste desaparecer antes de que despertara, por que sabias que en el fondo el no te amaba, y temías enfrentar la realidad de ese hecho, temías que te odiara… simplemente nunca ibas a ser correspondido, fantástico de tu parte Sasuke- hablo, mientras sentía el profundo peso de sus propias palabras.

-Simplemente patético, ¿que te hizo pensar que te podría amar?-se pregunto- lo haz hecho en grande esta vez Sasuke.- concluyo sin poder evitar sentir la pena llenarle por completo y los recuerdos de aquella noche que había cambiado su vida se colaban entre sus pensamientos de culpa.

Flash Back

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿Cómo una simple invitación a cenar entre amigos había terminado de "esa" manera? ¿En que momento de la conversación, el tema se desvió de el objetivo principal? ¿En que momento cambio el dulce postre, por los labios de su mejor amigo?

Simplemente era una situación inverosímil, y quizás lo mas inverosímil de todo era que el no hacia nada para detenerlo; es decir, sabia que lo que sucedía en ese momento estaba mal, sabia que era muy probable, no era seguro que él no estuviera consiente de la situación, y que en dado caso el simplemente se estaría aprovechando de los actos he instintos del rubio. No, simplemente aquello que sucedía estaba mal, debía para eso antes que realmente ambos lo lamentaran.

-Naruto…detente- hablo entrecortado, intentando ignorar el placer que los labios del rubio le estaban proporcionando cuando besaba la base de su cuello.-ni siquiera sabes lo que estas haciendo…

-detener, detener que… Sasu-chan- aquella frase burlesca, dicha en un tono hasta cierto punto lujurioso- y yo se perfectamente que estoy haciendo…- pudo sentir la sonrisa del otro en su cuello- o acaso no te gusta lo que hago, Sasu chan?- de nuevo ese molesto tono de burla.

-no…no…es…eso…Naruto solo detente- hablo ahora con mayor dificultad- tu, tu no quieres esto-

-y a ti quien te dice que no lo deseo… aunque quizás seas tu quien no desea esto?- pregunto y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo le miro profundamente con ese par de ojos color cielo; a pesar de la oscuridad que inundaba aquella habitación, podía ver profundamente el deseo y la lujuria que en ellos se albergaba.- dímelo claramente y te prometo que me detendré- aseguro aun observando esos profundos ojos negros.

-Yo…- sinceramente la voz se le fue en aquel momento

-Sasuke- hablo Naruto hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del hombro del moreno- por favor- hablo con una voz tan sutil que termino por desarmar los muros que Sasuke intentaba forjar.-simplemente déjate llevar…

Después de aquello no hubo ningún tipo de resistencia ni duda por su parte, aquellas palabras, aquella forma de hablarle, la forma en que instintivamente su cuerpo se relajaba ante las caricias proporcionadas por el rubio; la única respuesta que pudo reconocer en aquel momento es que la razón finalmente le había abandonado.

Poco a poco, los besos, las caricias, los gemidos, se hacían de un mayor nivel, el ritmo de ambos aumentaba de manera abrupta, podía sentir las hábiles manos de Naruto recorrer su torso por debajo de su ropa, sentir la respiración del otro tan cercana a si oído, el calor de ambos cuerpos incrementarse exponencialmente conforme los puntos sensibles de cada uno eran manipulados. En algún momento entre los besos apasionados y los jugueteos, ambos cuerpos se vieron despojados de las indumentarias que portaban.

Desnudos, con la lujuria y la pasión gobernando sus mentes, estaba claro que ambos habían tomado la decisión de consumar el acto, los roces íntimos solo causaban que se incrementara la pasión; los instintos carnales hacían despertar el miembro viril de ambos chicos, exigiendo con punzante dolor, la atención necesaria para satisfacerlos. Fue Naruto el que tomo el control de la situación desde un inicio, por lo cual no fue extraño que el fueses quien dominara las acciones.

Con cuidado y con dedicación preparo para la intromisión el cuerpo del moreno, quien a pesar de que en ese momento su mente estaba casi en nulos pensamientos, no podía evitar que el nerviosismo y la tención e apoderaran de su cuerpo.

-Relájate- hablo suavemente Naruto en su oído- seré gentil- afirmo con tal sutileza y seguridad que el cuerpo de Sasuke reacciono casi instintivamente ante esas palabras, si bien no se relajo del todo pudo permitir que el rubio avanzara en su labor.

-Naruto- ese era el único nombre que ocupaba en ese momento la mente del moreno.

-Shhh, tranquilo, prometo que lo disfrutaras- la seducción y el erotismo estaban presentes en cada palabra del rubio; quien intuía que el momento estaba cerca.

-yo…no se… que debo… hacer- confeso Sasuke, con un sonrojo mas de pasión y deseo que de vergüenza.

-lo sé- afirmo Naruto.- tranquilo, yo te mostrare lo que debes hacer…llegado el momento- le hablo mientras tomaba posición entre las piernas del moreno- ahora, Sasuke, debes relajarte, dolerá mucho al inicio, pero dejare que te acostumbre a la sensación antes de moverme- advirtió.

Sasuke por su parte solo asintió con un cabeceo y se preparo mentalmente, para lo que ahora vendría. Cerró los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarse, después de todo creía que si veía a Naruto en aquel momento, directo a los ojos, no podría verle de nuevo a la cara, nunca más, estaba a punto de desviar su rostro cuando la firme mano de Naruto se posiciono en su barbilla y la mantuvo frente a su rostro.

-No, Sasuke… no desvíes tu mirada…quiero ver tus ojos, no quiero perder ningún detalle de ti…por favor- hablo Naruto, mientras besaba sutilmente los labios de Sasuke. Este último accedió a la petición del rubio, un tanto dubitativo, poco a poco abrió sus ojos dejando ver un par de hermosas oxidianas que brillaban en la oscuridad de aquella habitación

-Sasuke-hablo Naruto- solo mírame, no pienses en nada solo mírame a mi- dijo

El moreno obedeció aquellas palabras, le miro en todo momento, aun cuando el dolor de la intromisión en su cuerpo fue casi insoportable, aun cuando sentía que su cuerpo se partiría en dos e impulsivamente arqueo su cuerpo en un intento de sentir alivio y comodidad, estuvo tentado a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos y exhalar un grito de dolor, pero fueron los labios del rubio quienes, seguros y tiernos callaron toda angustia que se formase en sus cuerdas vocales.

La intromisión en su cuerpo, llego hasta el final, una vez que todo el miembro erecto del rubio se encontró dentro del cuerpo del moreno, le dejo descansar, como había prometido dejo que el más joven Uchicha se acostumbrara a la sensación que su persona le causaba, Sasuke jadeaba un tanto cansado un tanto dolorido, y le miraba con una expresión contradictoria, por un lado podía leer claramente el dolor que el chico sentía, pero por otro estaban firmemente marcada la sombra del deseo y pasión.

Pasado unos cuantos minutos, cuando creyó conveniente que el cuerpo bajo él finalmente se había relajado y acostumbrado a él, comenzó sutilmente a moverse dentro del chico, despacio, gentil, se deslizaba desde el exterior al interior de Sasuke y viceversa, sujetando firmemente la cintura del chico, en un vaivén apasionado que le llenaba de éxtasis y satisfacción.

Y si bien, al inicio a Sasuke aquel movimiento le causo incomodidad y dolor, con el paso del tiempo y el constante movimiento del rubio, desplazo aquellas sensaciones negativas para suplantarlas por unas más agradables y hasta cierto punto, satisfactorias; podía sentir como su interior se acoplaba con cada movimiento, como toda aquella calidez le inundaba por completo, como realmente los besos y las caricias complementaban las acciones del rubio, dejando completamente en blanco su pensamiento, lo único que quería en ese momento era sentir al rubio moverse dentro de él.

Poco a poco el movimiento fue aumentando el ritmo, cada intrusión era más segura, más ágil, más rápida, seguramente en un intento de llegar al clímax tan deseado… Aunque, quizás la mayor parte de sus acciones ya eran por instinto y no por conciencia, pero no se quejaba, el sentimiento y la profunda sensación de sentirse en el cielo, le hacían olvidar por completo lo que estaba sucediendo, su cuerpo instintivamente respondía a cada incentivo proporcionado. Y tanto él como Naruto sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para llegar al límite de sus deseos.

La velocidad del movimiento aumento considerablemente cuando ya el final estaba cerca, los gemidos, jadeos y suspiros llenos de pasión inundaban aquella estancia, ninguno de los dos pensaba ya en lo que estaban haciendo, lo único que les importaba, en ese momento era el hecho de terminar lo que habían iniciado. Y justo así sucedió, ambos, al mismo tiempo…

Un involuntario espasmo corporal, arqueo la columna de Sasuke en el momento que sentía como el rubio terminaba dentro de él, derramando aquel cálido liquido blanco en su interior, y a la vez que él terminaba entre las manos del rubio, realmente aquel orgasmo fue de ensueño para el moreno, y aunque no sabía si había sido igual para el rubio, deseaba desde lo profundo de su corazón que fuera así.

Naruto se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, cansado, agitado, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro, miro detenidamente a Sasuke quien agotado, al ser su primera vez, cerraba los ojos parcialmente.

-hey, hey- hablo dulcemente Naruto- no te duermas- susurro, mientras juntaba su frente con la del moreno y observaba detenidamente aquellos profundos ojos negros

-tengo sueño- hablo casi en una forma inaudible Sasuke, que era seguro, que de no ser por que Naruto estaba a un palmo de sus labios, no le hubiese escuchado.

-lo sé- hablo gentilmente Naruto- pero aun no hemos terminado- dijo mientras besaba de forma casta los labios del Uchiha.

De esta manera, todo volvió a iniciar, en esta ocasión Naruto se aseguro de que fuera Sasuke quien estuviera sobre él, aunque solo la posición había cambiado, ya que el rol de activo lo seguía manteniendo Naruto, y si bien el Uchiha era inexperto, las distintas reacciones que el movimiento del menor causaba en su cuerpo, compensaban en grande aquella falta de experiencia… y es mas aunque no se lo dijera, el estaba profundamente feliz de que asi fuera, feliz de saber que era el primero en la vida de Sasuke, de que hasta cierto punto su torpeza e inexperiencia en aquel tema, le decían cuan inocente era el chico que en aquel momento sostenía entre sus brazos, Sasuke se veía monísimo cuando estaba sonrojado y un poco sofocado, pero claro eso jamás lo dirían sus labios, sino seguro era el ultimo día que el vería sobre la tierra.

Estaban a punto de conseguir el clímax por segunda vez, aquella noche, pero fue el repentino cese de movimiento por parte del moreno que llamo la atención de Naruto

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto por lo bajo, e inclinando hacia un lado su cabeza en señal de intriga.

Por su parte Sasuke le miro inexpresivo, con esos ojos negros que le volvían loco, para luego repentinamente llevar sus manos hasta las mejillas del rubio y delicadamente rozar con sus delgados dedos las marcas distintivas en el rostro del rubio, aun si retirar del todo la mirada de los ojos color cielo del chico.

-me haces cosquillas- hablo el rubio mientras se encogía un poco ante la repentina caricia que recibía por parte del otro, sin embargo el silencio de su compañero nuevamente le llamo la atención y le miro profundamente, devolviendo de esta forma la mirada que el Uchiha le proporcionaba.

Y Sasuke, si bien aun había un casi imperceptible temblor en sus manos, aprisiono sutilmente las mejillas del rubio entre ellas y luego despacio y un tanto inseguro llevo su rostro hasta la altura del de Naruto, para luego sin prisa ni demanda; depositar un tierno beso en los labios del otro, fue pulcro, gentil y glorioso, para el pensamiento del rubio, algo realmente de ensueño. Pero para Sasuke, aquel beso era una declaración de sus sentimientos, quería decirle a Naruto que aquello para él no era simplemente sexo casual, una aventura de una sola noche, para él era símbolo de que se había entregado por completo a la persona amada; que si bien sabia que aun le faltaría mucho tiempo para reunir el valor de decirlo en palabras, esperaba de corazón que aquella acción le diera una pista de los sentimiento que tenia para con él… es lo que más deseaba Sasuke, lo que su corazón confiaba en aquel beso

Después de aquello lo siguiente que recordaba era haber despertado poco antes de las 4:00 de la mañana, y ver a su rubio amigo aun dormido, supuso que al igual que él, estaba cansado por las acciones que recién unas pocas horas atrás había realizado. Sin embargo, la duda y el miedo que empezaban a presentarse en su ahora serena cabeza, impidieron que el siguiera contemplando por más tiempo el rostro dormido del rubio, por lo que, adolorido, con prisa, pero a paso firme y seguro, recogió sus ropas que ya hacían esparcidas por toda la habitación, se cambio ágilmente en el baño y salió de aquel apartamento tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían… Tenía miedo de la expresión que él rubio tendría al despertar y verlo allí, dormido a su lado, tenía miedo de la reacción que esto causaría en Naruto, pero por sobre todo tenía miedo de que el no pudiera soportarlo.

Por desgracia, para Sasuke, que al no quedarse unos pocos minutos más junto al rubio, no pudo escuchar la respuesta a sus plegarias, las palabras que dichas entre murmullos escapaban del mundo de los sueños de Naruto, aquellas que si bien dichas de forma inconsciente eran la tan anhelada confesión que su corazón había esperado oír.

-te quiero Sasuke…

Fin del Flash Back

Desde esa noche, hasta la actualidad habían pasado exactamente dos semanas, y ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema, el por no saber cómo hacerlo y ahora sabía que Naruto no lo había hecho, porque era probable que en aquel entonces el ya salía con su ahora prometida.

Frustrado dejo salir un suspiro exasperado, las cosas ya habían pasado, y nada por más que él las deseara, cambiaria ese hecho; ahora las cosas habían cambiado para mal por su parte, y lo único que podía hacer era ponerse a llorar como magdalena ante las decisiones de su rubio amigo que le sacaban, claramente de su vida, o si, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no podía reponerse de un revés como este, en su vida, realmente eso si era patético… era frustrante…

El había perdido, y no podía reconocerlo…él había perdido sin luchar en la guerra… él había perdido y no podía evitar que eso le doliera… era tan frustrante… era tan doloroso…era tan humillante…

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo**  
**Sala de espera # 7**  
**Arribo de vuelos privados e internacionales**  
**7 pm**

-Se informa a todos nuestros usuarios que el vuelo de aerolínea privada de la familia Vongola; con # de identificación 1G18, procedente desde Sicilia Italia, con destino Tokyo, Japón esta arribando por la pista n° 3; y desembarcara en la compuerta n° 7, se solicita a todo el personal, prepararse para el aterrizaje, a su vez se solicita a los usuarios despejar dicha compuerta, se agradece su comprensión…- fue el mansaje dado por los altavoces de aquel concurrido aeropuerto.

Justo en el momento, en que como lo había anunciado el altavoz, en la pista n°3 un Boeing privado, de color negro y con la bandera italiana en la cola y el escudo de la prestigiosa familia Vongola en los costados hacia un aterrizaje perfecto en el aeropuerto de Tokyo, claramente dicho vuelo llamo la atención de todo aquel usuario que a aquellas horas tempranas de la noche, se encontraban en las instalaciones.

Ver a la imponente nave, de categoría privada deslizarse lentamente frente a los ventanales del aeropuerto hasta finalmente atracar en la compuerta antes mencionada, fue un espectáculo único para los ojos curiosos de los transeúntes, tanto extranjeros como Japoneses, y es que no todos los días, en el aeropuerto internacional de Japón se veía llegar a tal belleza de la aerodinámica, el Boeing privado de la familia Vongola, era por si solo un deleite para la ingeniería, pero al ser lo último en adelantos tecnológicos, no se podía evitar que fuera el centro de atención de turistas y residentes que presurosos sacaban fotos de tan impresionante aeronave.

Y si el avión por si solo causaba revuelo, ya no se digan su/s ocupante/s, después de todo solo a los miembros elite de tan poderosa familia les era permitido viajar en él, y peor aún, pocos se dejaban ver tan abiertamente… esta llegada era todo un acontecimiento. Aunque a nadie le extrañaba que dicho avión arribara en Japón, después de todo el actual líder de la familia Vongola había nacido y crecido en este país.

Por lo que cuando las compuertas de la sala #7 se abrieron para permitir el desembarque de los pasajeros, la seguridad del aeropuerto se vio obligada a intervenir para evitar que la multitud atrofiase la salida. Después de todo los Vongola eran noticia en todo el mundo, y a donde llegasen era seguro que algo grande sucedería.

Cinco hombres de elegantes trajes negros e impecable apariencia caminaron despacio hasta la entrada de la compuerta, a la espera de los que llegaban desde Italia; y casi inmediatamente un silencio anormal reino en aquella sección del aeropuerto, todos a la expectativa de ver quienes llegaban a Japón desde el lejano continente europeo. Lentos pero seguros pasos opacados por la alfombra se dejaban escuchar en dirección a la salida, para segundos después ver a aquellos hombres en traje inclinarse para saludar al recién llegado.

-puntual como siempre- hablo el líder de aquellos hombres- Kyou san jamás se equivoca al enviar la información- comento mientras se alzaba para ver el rostro de su invitado.

-es Kyouya después de todo- contesto una sutil voz, mientras el dueño de esta sonreía gentilmente a su anfitrión.

-Aa- contesto el interlocutor.

-es bueno verte de nuevo Kusakabe san- saludo el recién llegado.

-es un honor tenerlo aquí, en Japón… Giotto sama…

* * *

Estoy trabajando arduamente en el cap. siguiente así que asumo que no tardare tanto en actualizar.

Por su comprensión mil gracias, espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.


	4. Nuestro encuentro fue mas que casualidad

Capitulo 3

**Nuestro encuentro fue algo más que casualidad…**

Apresurados pasos se dirigían con ritmo y sigilo en dirección de la salida de aquella terminal; era impresionante ver como mas de una veintena de hombres habían sido desplegados con el solo fin de asegurar y salvaguardar el bienestar de aquel joven visitante; el chico que a simple vista no pasaría poco más de la veintena de años; caminaba a paso firme, seguro, emanando un aura llena de calidez, confianza, confort, pureza, sencillez y familiaridad, y a su vez pero a su vez temible y llena de misterio. Era una peculiar esencia que hacía sentir hasta cierto punto simpatía por el extranjero.

Con todo el porte y elegancia de un digno heredero de la gran familia de tradición como la Vongola, destacaba fácilmente por encima de todos aquellos dispuestos para su seguridad, que en aquel momento le rodeaban; y claro, los curiosos transeúntes que circulaban por aquella terminal, no podían evitar abandonar sus tareas o dirigir su atención al paso de aquel curioso sequito; vislumbrar a tan imponente líder, y poder tomarle aunque sea una fotografía desde la distancia, ya era todo un logro.

Ciertamente la apariencia del joven Vongola, llamaba mucho la atención a cualquier tipo de persona, desde niños que le miraban con admiración y curiosidad, hasta jóvenes mujeres y hombres que no podían evitar lanzar una mirada de lujuria, con la esperanza de disfrutar un poco de la buena vista que regalaba el italiano.

Y es que Giotto Vongola, a sus 22 años de edad, era conocido mundialmente; tanto por su gracia y gentil carácter, como su porte y elegancia, pero quizás lo que más destacaba del heredero Vongola, era sin lugar a dudas, la astucia e inteligencia que se manejaba a tan corta edad, sin duda aquello era lo que más elogios y respeto se ganaba por parte de los externos como miembros del peculiar circulo al que pertenecía. Y no era para menos, después de todo, no cualquiera podía sobrevivir hasta una edad tan avanzada con solo suerte y buen ver, sin duda Giotto sabía manejar a la perfección las cartas que el destino le había dado.

Sin embargo, y claro está, en Japón al igual que el resto del mundo aquello era muy bien conocida, pero en ese momento la parte que mas llamaba la atención del italiano era sin duda su buen ver

Y es que la rubia y brillante cabellera que se gastaba el italiano, sobresalía con creces de las oscuras color ébano que le rodeaban, sus ojos de un peculiar brillo y tan celestes como el mismísimo cielo, aun tenían la inocencia de un niño pero a la vez la combinaban a la perfección con la sabiduría y madurez de un buen hombre; de tez clara, 1.88mts de altura; labios finos, mejillas sonrosadas en un saludable y sutil tono carmín; perfil refinado y por supuesto, lo que más degustaba tanto a hombres como mujeres, una encantadora sonrisa, tan sincera y llena de inocencia (a veces, especialmente cuando se juntaba con su primo Tsuna; traviesa) que terminaba por derretir los corazones de quien la viera.

Aquella elegante figura, que caminaba con cierta alegría y viveza, moviéndose a un ritmo ciertamente un tanto coqueto pero que sin lugar a dudas denotaba la confianza y estima que se tenía hacia sí mismo; ganaba la mirada y atención de cada persona a su paso, y si a eso le sumamos el imponente traje negro a rayas que delineaba y acentuaba mejor su figura, definitivamente era un "adonis" en la tierra. Y es que aquel traje hecho a medida y de peculiares características acentuaban mas el aura imponente que de por si el rubio, ya emanaba.

Si, el rubio era definitivamente un deleite a la vista, pero a la vez la elegancia y el carisma que el italiano emanaba dejaba cierto peculiar brillo de misterio que simplemente iba de acorde a la personalidad del rubio. Y es que debemos decir Giotto Vongola era un personaje muy peculiar, admirado por muchos a la vez también era temido por otros; Giotto, era el primer candidato a la herencia de la familia Vongola, pero años atrás cuando tenía 17 recién cumplidos, hizo lo menos esperado para la familia, ya que en ningún momento de la larga historia de la familia Vongola se había presentado alguna situación como aquella, había renunciado a sus derechos como heredero y abdicado inmediatamente en nombre del siguiente sucesor, su querido primo, dos años menor que él, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Y si, ese había sido el precedente para la característica más peculiar en la forma de ser del rubio, Giotto, era un ser impredecible, impredecible y excéntrico…pero quizás por sobre todo excéntrico… prueba de ello era el peculiar y distintivo accesorio que portaba.

La prueba de que aun seguía siendo un heredero Vongola, un hijo legítimo de tan distintiva familia… y eso era, la larga capa que hacia juego con su traje. Condicionada exclusivamente para su persona, porta orgullosamente el escudo de armas de la familia bordado en finos hilos dorados en la parte superior derecha del frente, y que a diferencia de la de su primo (quien portaba dicho escudo en tonalidades grises en la parte posterior de la capa) él prefirió adornarla con borlas y lazos rojos, haciéndola de esta forma una muestra clara de su peculiar personalidad. Y claro en ella no podía faltar la joya de la familia. Aquella que unía y sujetaba en su lugar tan distintivo atuendo.

El frio viento de una próxima tormenta, le golpeo en un delicado vaivén cuando las puertas de salida se abrieron ante él, enviando de esta forma sus semi-largos cabellos rubios y los extremos de su capa, a danzar con el viento; en un impulso elevo sutilmente hasta sus ojos el brazo izquierdo para cubrirlos de tal ráfaga. Y cuando finalmente pasó y pudo abrir en plenitud aquellos zafiros… observo con asombro y por primera vez, el hermoso país natal de su primo… Japón.

-Kyouya, me mentiste- hablo para si en un susurro- Tokyo es más hermoso de lo que me habías contado- concluyo mientras admiraba el paisaje

Nadie escucho su singular y privado dialogo, pero el sonrió al recordar a su amigo Japonés, aquel que aun ausente le había facilitado todo para su viaje. Sin embargo por desgracia, la contemplación de tan efímero paisaje se vio interrumpida abruptamente, pues su sequito le apresuro el paso rumbo a la limusina para el dispuesta que le esperaba para llevarlo a su siguiente destino.

-el deber llama- hablo un poco decepcionado para sí, mientras caminaba hacia el vehículo que le esperaba

Tokyo, Japón  
Shinjuku Park Tower  
(The Luxury Park Hyatt Tokyo Hotel)  
Torre "S", Nivel 50, # 5009  
9:10 Pm

Paz, tranquilidad, calma en su mente; por fin podía sentirse medianamente tranquilo, relajado; bueno, eso y el hecho de que en ese momento su cuerpo se sentía bastante pesado, pero que le importaba, se sentía en el cielo, sin tener que pensar en nada, esperaba que ese estado en el cual se encontraba durara por siempre.. Pero venga, no debió pensar en eso; porque fue llamar a la mala suerte a que pasara de nuevo.

Si, estaba cómodamente dormido, en un estado semiconsciente del mundo externo; sin preocupaciones, culpas o reproches; en definitiva era su mundo, un mundo donde podía dejar todo de lado y simplemente descansar un poco, pero bueno como siempre algo debía pasar que lo sacara de su cómodo y muy bien necesitado sueño… el teléfono debía sonar.

El sonido constante d aquella melodía, poco a poco le trajo al mundo consiente, por lo que tardo un tiempo en contestar, y como siempre en un estado de somnolencia, ni siquiera se detuvo a observar el numero que marcaba aquella llamada; de forma automática contesto con parsimonia aquella llamada.

-Diga- hablo mientras retenía un bostezo

-Teme- respondió una cantarina voz del otro lado

-¿Naruto?- el reconocer aquella voz termino d despertarle, y casi d un salto abandono su cómoda posición y se sentó de forma recta en el sofá donde s había quedado dormido.

-Quien más te llamaría- respondió feliz el mencionado, confirmando de esta forma su persona.- o acaso ¿esperabas la llamada de alguien mas esta noche?- pregunto en tono burlón

-la verdad no esperaba ninguna llamada- hablo ya recuperado de la impresión Sasuke, y con su típica forma de ser

-¿He? Malvado- reclamo Naruto desde l otro extremo de la línea- olvidaste que prometí hablarte hoy por la noche- le recrimino casi en un grito agudo, al cual Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más que alejar el auricular d su oreja, no quería perder su audición.

Y por supuesto Sasuke no lo había olvidado, no, como olvidar la ultima idiotez d su "mejor" amigo; simplemente tenía la esperanza d que Naruto si lo hubiera olvidado, pero he allí la prueba de que en verdad la suerte no estaba d su lado, la llamada del rubio hacia su persona, recordándole lo que menos quería recordar.

-No Naruto, no lo he olvidado, solo estaba bromeando- aquellas palabras que ocultaban verdades con mentiras, fueron las más difíciles de decir

-¿en serio, teme?- pregunto incrédulo Naruto.

-en serio dobe- respondió frustrado, quería terminar todo aquello lo más rápido posible… y por un momento tras aquellas palabras, la comunicación cayó en un profundo silencio, fueron segundos, pero segundos llenos de pesadez para Sasuke, hasta que, finalmente Naruto volvió al habla

-¿entonces, lo has pensado?- pregunto, y ha Sasuke l pareció un tanto desesperanzada la forma de hablar del rubio, pero la atribuyo a que el rubio no era muy paciente y esperaba una respuesta por su parte.

Y claro que lo había pensado, era lo que llevaba haciendo desde que se encontraron en aquella cafetería, esa misma tarde, y aunque no lo había pensado de la forma en que el rubio creía, lo había pensado… lo difícil no era eso, sino, el hecho de que el aun no pensaba en la forma de negarse a tal oferta.

-Naruto…- inicio dudoso- no creo que yo sea la mejor persona para ser tu padrino… deberías intentar hablar con Deidara, es tu hermano después de todo.- hablo, lo más seguro que su voz le permitía.

-que también es casi tuyo- le contrarresto Naruto- y si sabes a lo que m refiero entonces conoces la razón del por qué no intento convencerlo- agrego más serio el rubio.

Uh, en eso no había pensado cuando dijo su argumento, y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, Naruto tenía razón, conocía desde hace mucho tiempo (aun antes que a Naruto) al mayor de los Uzumaki`s, y sabia lo testarudo y cabezota (como le contaba Itachi)podía llegar a ser su futuro cuñado (venga que unión Uchiha-Uzumaki hay pero desgraciadamente no por partida doble) Itachi decía que Deidara podía llegar a ser temible cuando se negaba a hacer algo y que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no descansaría hasta realizarlo, o al contrario no daría su brazo a torcer para hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Los Uzumaki`s tenían eso en común, Naruto era igual de cabezota.

-Pero sigue siendo tu hermano, yo siempre creí que en estos casos ellos eran los que asumían por lógica dicho papel- alego Sasuke n un segundo intento d negarse.

-¿en serio? Eso significa que ¿tu padrino de bodas cuando te cases será Itachi? o ¿tal vez Sai?- pregunto Naruto muy intrigado.

Y allí otro golpe que apuntaba a ser KO; era imposible de creer que cualquiera de los dos Uchiha`s mayores se prestara para tal acto, para comenzar seguro s quedaba viudo antes d la boda, porque con lo celoso y sobreprotector que son los dos, jamás de los jamases darían su aprobación, en definitiva el siempre creyó que si quería casarse, tendría que escaparse con su prometido/a. Para Itachi y Sai no existe sobre esta tierra la persona perfecta que cumpla con sus expectativas y ser su compañero/a de vida. (Y es que son requisitos muy altos)

-pues no, la verdad no- pero tampoco estaba él entre los candidatos, ya que si alguna vez pensó en casarse esperaba que hubieses sido con el

-ya ves- hablo el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos- mi petición no está fuera de lógica, además cuando Itachi y Deidara se comprometieron, en ningún momento nos pidieron ser sus padrinos- ataco Naruto.

Otro golpe, ya que eso era verdad, cuando Itachi y Deidara decidieron comprometerse no le preguntaron a nadie y no le dijeron a nadie, si se dieron cuanta fue porque Obito (tío en segundo lugar de Itachi, Sai, y Sasuke, pero que tiene casi la misma edad que el primero) y Kakashi (amigo de infancia de Obito) lo gritaron a los cuatro vientos; si a su padre y a Minato san casi les da un infarto cuando se enteraron, mientras que a su madre y a Kushina san iniciaron los preparativos casi de inmediato, venga eso ya se veía venir, pero a pesar de ese acontecimiento aun faltaba un año para que sus herman0os mayores se casaran. Pero aun sí Naruto tenía razón… aun así, no, el no podía aceptar la petición del rubio.

-Venga Sasuke que nada te cuesta- hablo el rubio, aun convenciendo a su amigo del alma-

-Naruto…- estaba a punto de rechazar por tercera vez la propuesta cuando lo interrumpió a media frase el rubio.

-venga quieres que lo diga, ok lo voy a decir, Sasuke Uchiha, cuando este frente al altar no quiero a nadie más a mi lado como mi padrino que no seas tú- le soltó en una sola frase

Fue… tan repentina…tan directa… fue tan sincera… que termino por votar su ultima defensa… simplemente ya no podía decir "No" ante aquel argumento tan contundente… aunque eso simplemente terminaría por destrozar lo poco de él que quedaba en píe.

-Así que Sasuke Uchiha no aceptare un no por respuesta… por nuestra promesa de infancia… espero una afirmativa de tu parte- concluyo Naruto en tono serio; para luego guardar silencio y esperar la respuesta de Sasuke… y Sasuke…no pude decir más que aquello que haría feliz a su amigo de la infancia, pero que le traería pesar en su futuro

Con una sonrisa, y con tanta seguridad, aquella que no había tenido desde que le dieron la noticia, hablo para responder a su querido amigo…

-Por nuestra promesa de infancia…Naruto- fueron tan firmes, tan seguras, tan dolorosas… pero que de inmediato supo cuan feliz hicieron a su rubio amigo, al solo escucharlas.

-¿eso es un sí? ¿Serás mis padrino?- pregunto exaltado y a la vez que volvía a su efusiva forma de ser. Y Sasuke volvió a tomar todo el control de su ser para responderle.

-Si Naruto, seré tu padrino- concluyo.

-Genial… no sabes lo aliviado y feliz que me hacen tus palabras… se me estaban acabando las ideas para convencerte- escucho e imagino que el rubio sonrió del otro lado de la línea, y el también sonreía, sinceramente hacer feliz al rubio siempre había sido sencillo, y siempre le sacaba una sonrisa… aunque fuera forzada.

-te conformas con tan poco Naruto- hablo, y justo al final de esa línea, sintió sus fuerzas finalmente volver a flaquear.

-para mi, viniendo de ti, eso es mucho Sasuke- le reprocho Naruto

-claro-

-realmente no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, y mis palabras eran ciertas, realmente no querría a nadie más a mi lado en ese día, juro que cuando la situación lo amerite, yo también hare cumplir mi parte de nuestra promesa- aseguro el rubio, emocionado.

-lo sé Naruto, se que lo harás- fue la sencilla respuesta de Sasuke

- en verdad me alegra mucho que aceptaras mi petición, y perdona Sasuke, debo colgar, Shion me está esperando para hacer la prueba del banquete, si llegas a la oficina mañana hablamos, pasa buenas noches…cuídate…- lo que luego escucho fue el sonido de llamada terminada.

Le siguieron lentos y silenciosos segundos a aquello, con parsimonia y casi automáticamente, deslizo en un quedo click la cubierta de su teléfono, luego, como si calculara los pasos, abandono su lugar de descanso, camino hasta la mesa del recibidor y deposito el celular en ella, luego automáticamente tomo las llaves de su apartamento, y nada mas tomo… para luego abrir la puerta principal y abandonar la estancia… sin siquiera denotar que pusiera atención a sus acciones

El reloj marcaba las 9:25 pm, cuando Sasuke Uchiha decidió, inconscientemente que necesitaba aire y un largo paseo nocturno… a pesar de que las nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban prediciendo la próxima tormenta a desatarse.

Tokyo, Japón  
Shinjuku Park Tower  
(The Luxury Park Hyatt Tokyo Hotel)  
Torre "S", Nivel 53, # 5301  
9:15 Pm

Suspiro cansado, y con pesadez se dejo caer en la amplia cama dispuesta para él en aquella lujosa habitación, ni siquiera se había quitado la capa, el simplemente quería, por fin tener un momento para sí; habían sido dos horas interminables de reuniones cortas y discusiones de itinerarios.

-se supone que estoy de vacaciones Reborn- hablo sutil y casi en susurro, pero estaba seguro que la otra persona dentro de aquella habitación le había escuchado.

-son vacaciones Giotto, no te quejes que solo tendrás dos reuniones de negocios, y reuniones de cortesía, si vinieras en pos del beneficio de la familia, ni siquiera tendrías tiempo para dormir- le comento casual su "querido" tutor.

Y si, le había tocado viajar con tan peculiar persona, que aparte de ser su tutor privado y el de Tsuna, era también el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, fiel al servicio de la familia Vongola, en quien, tanto él como su primo confiaban plenamente, hasta el grado en que ninguno de los miembros elite de la familia tomaba una decisión sin consultarlo o buscar la aprobación de aquella persona y eso les incluía.

Y aunque el hombre tenía una peculiar forma de enseñanza (literalmente tortura y traumatismo nivel 10) era alguien en quien se podía confiar y contar, y aunque a veces las acciones de Reborn no fueran del todo lógicas, increíblemente eran en beneficio de la familia misma, por ello Tsuna (aunque Giotto creía que era más para libarse de Reborn que para darle vacaciones a él) le envió junto al tutor "Arcobaleno" a Japón.

Reborn era un hombre alto, de buen porte y elegancia innata en él; astuto, a veces burlón, de una personalidad muy seria y un aura aplastante, fiel a la familia y miembro de un prestigioso grupo llamado los "Arcobaleno" (arcoíris en italiano) en el cual solo pueden estar los siete mejores hombre y mujeres del mundo, un peculiar rasgo en él son sus singulares patillas en forma acaracolada, que porta bajo un sombrero de ala, acompañado siempre fielmente por su singular mascota León (un camaleón muy peculiar) y si bien Reborn da miedo (al menos Giotto y Tsuna le temen lo suficiente para no contradecirlo) también es un hombre que se gana muchas miradas de respeto y admiración, y claro mas de alguna está cargada de deseo.

-esta me las pagas Tsuna- murmuro por lo bajo al recordar sus sospechas… pero inmediatamente callo su reproche al ver la negra mirada que su tutor le dedicaba desde su despreocupada posición, en un pilar cercano a la amplia ventana, se apresuro a sentarse y a aclararse un poco la garganta para luego hablar.

-Reborn… ¿estás seguro que Tsuna estará bien sin tu presencia?- pregunto dudoso y aunque Tsuna ya llevaba cuatro años como X Vongola, esta sería la primera vez que estaría un periodo tan largo sin el peculiar Tutor para vigilarlo

-en algún momento deberá aprender a valerse solo, no siempre estaremos los dos a su lado, Giotto, debe aprender a confiar en sus guardianes y subordinados como en sus capacidades de liderazgo, lleva la misma sangre Vongola que corre por tus venas y tu no lo haces tan mal para ser un simple mocoso- agrego con una sonrisa

-Gracias por el cumplido- agrego cabizbajo Giotto, debió escuchar a Dino (otro de los ex-tutte del Arcobaleno y líder de otra familia) cuando le dijo que Reborn aun lo consideraba un inútil a pesar de llevar más de 13 años en el liderazgo de la familia Cavallone; por lo que definitivamente eso era un cumplido.

Y Reborn solo sonrió bajo la sombra que le proporcionaba su sombrero, bueno, supuso que darle un tiempo libre a su ex-tutte antes de que se diera el apocalipsis de los días venideros seria un gesto noble de su parte después de todo Giotto de todos sus Tuttes era el que más le facilitaba el trabajo además, el chico también necesita libertad.

Y así, de forma despreocupada, Reborn camino hasta una de las puertas laterales de aquella extensa recamara (la suite abarcaba medio piso y eso que a petición de Giotto, habían decidido ser humildes en cuanto al hospedaje) la abrió sin dudar e ingreso en ella, para así a los pocos segundos salir con unas cuantas prendas de ropa, que sin dudarlo las tiro sobre la cara del rubio, el cual inmediatamente se irguió en defensa, por puro instinto de salvaguardar la vida, y más por pura costumbre.

-cámbiate, tienes cinco minutos antes de que me arrepienta- hablo el "Arcobaleno" mientras caminaba hasta la puerta principal y salía para hablar con la escolta del rubio

Giotto, sin dudarlo ni un segundo hizo lo ordenado, y así a los escasos tres minutos de haber salido Reborn, cuando este volvió a entrar ya estaba cambiado, en su totalidad, y Reborn volvió a sonreír al ver el mando que aun mantenía sobre el rubio, así pues camino hasta alcanzar a su discípulo y luego procedió

-son exactamente las 9:25, tu guardia asume que en este momento estas profundamente dormido, cosa que tu y yo sabemos no es así; tienes hasta las 12am para regresar, ten- dijo mientras le extendía una hoja de papel doblada- son las sugerencias de Tsuna, para que visites durante tu estancia en Tokyo, dudo que visites más de una a estas horas de la noche, pero algo encontraras para distraerte, no quiero saber de ningún percance de tu parte, sabes cuidarte solo, no he pasado los últimos 10 años de mi vida desperdiciando el tiempo en entrenarte, sin embargo de preferencia mantente en las sombras; Giotto, tienes poco más de dos horas libres sal por la puerta de servicio.

Y diciendo esto Reborn desapareció por otra puerta, aquella que conectaba esa recamara con la habitación personal del "Arcobaleno" (la otra mitad del piso) dejando así a un Giotto un poco confuso pero bastante feliz de tener el permiso de su tutor y tiempo libre para explorar, y si la curiosidad era otro rasgo característico de Giotto. Por lo cual lo último que se vio del joven italiano, fue su rubia cabellera desaparecer tras la puerta del servicio de aquella habitación.

Grandioso, simplemente grandioso, debió quedarse en cama todo el día de hoy; todo absolutamente todo le había salido mal, ese día, y para colmo culminaba tan "grandioso" día empapado por que el dichoso clima se le ocurrió soltar el nuevo diluvio universal justo sobre su cabeza. Al menos podía decir que el clima estaba de acorde a su patético estado de ánimo, y ahora a unas cuantas calles de distancia de su hogar, se encontraba a esas buenas horas de la noche esperando "pacientemente" que la lluvia parara (o en su defecto menguara la fuerza) bajo una leve sombra provisional de una florería local, sentado en el bordo decorativo.

Y ¿Por qué el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba a esas horas de la noche sentado en una florería cerrada, en lugar de caminar bajo la lluvia como había estado haciendo antes?

Respuesta: por que al grandioso Sasuke Uchiha, que por ir perdido en sus pensamientos no vio un desnivel en el suelo y termino por doblarse el tobillo, no si solo le faltaba que lo arrollara un tren, con ese animo y suerte que se gastaba, ahora, sin dinero para un taxi (había dejado su cartera en su departamento) sin celular en la mano(si, había dejado todo en su apartamento) y con un esguince muy doloroso en su pie, no le había quedado de otra mas que sentarse a esperar que la lluvia amenguara, y de paso a calmarse un poco, y es que estaba seguro con esa actitud iba lograr matarse por no ver, ni pensar las cosas.

Con un suspiro cansado que dejo escapar, apoyo sus manos en la loza de aquel macetero, y dejo caer una vez mas su mirada, valla que en verdad había sido un día de lo peor y el estaba actuando como una colegiala despechada, sonrió ante tal comparación de forma sarcástica, si su padre o su hermano lo vieran así… al menos el paseo le había servido para pensar un poco y llegar a una conclusión

-Debes olvidar Sasuke, simplemente debes olvidar…sigue hacia adelante necesitas un cambio, avanzar- se repitió en voz baja una vez mas, buscando convencerse de que esa era la mejor forma de tomar la situación, debía olvidar quizás así todo volvería a ser estable en su vida…aun no levantaba su mirada cuando cerro los ojos y volvió a suspirar…estaba tan cansado.

-¿Stai bene? ¿Mi potete aiutare?- sorpresivamente una gentil y suave voz le sorprendió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo abrir sus ojos de un solo golpe.

E increíblemente lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos azules mirarle con cierta duda y preocupación, mientras eran enmarcados por largos mechones rubios que caían sutilmente en un rostro blanco, a la vez que el dueño de aquella suave voz, le sonreía gentilmente mientras se inclinaba levemente bajo su paraguas para observarle mas detenidamente… e inconscientemente en la oscuridad de la noche, y bajo la ruidosa lluvia que caía, las únicas palabras un tanto desconcertadas pero con lógica que escaparon de sus labios fueron…

-¿Naruto?

* * *

No hay mucho que decir, mas que lamento la tardanza; spero disfruten este capitulo; y esperen impacientemente el proximo, para los que me leen en Amor Yaoi, esta actulizacion significa nuevo capitulo en esa pagina.


	5. Todo inicia con un primer paso

Capitulo 4  
Todo inicia con un primer paso…

Tokyo Japón  
Shinjuku Park Tower  
(The Luxury Park Hyatt Tokyo Hotel)  
Torre "S", Nivel 53, #5301  
6:10 am

Era temprano por la mañana, y sin embargo en la habitación # 5301 de la "Tokyo Tower Park" el ajetreado día de su ocupante había iniciado con el característico ajetreo que siempre predominaba a su persona, ni siquiera había podido disfrutar de su desayuno continental en paz, si sus vacaciones iban a ser así, se aseguraría de que nunca, nunca mas en su vida volver a tomar un descanso de su trabajo.

Si bien, el haber nacido en el seno de la familia Vongola, lo había acostumbrado a una vida en constante movimiento e impredecibles cambios, después de todo ser parte de la mas poderosa familia de la mafia no es una vida dulce y tranquila; y peor cuando eres uno de los candidatos a ser el futuro líder; el cambio de rutina, no es algo que realmente le afecte, pero tener a tantas personas rodeándole era realmente el colmo.

Venga se había escapado de sus guardaespaldas, eso lo admitía; pero no era razón para que le doblaran la seguridad y le tuvieran prácticamente prisionero en su propia recamara…vamos que la guerra de mafias no se había desatado en su ausencia… no espera, según lo que Reborn dijo si lo había hecho… pero era en New York no en Japón, y su primo ya estaba resolviendo la situación.

-Reborn, en serio ¿es necesario tantos hombres?- pregunto, a su tutor que tomaba una taza de café tranquilamente, en frente de él.

-Si hubieras regresado a la hora que acordamos sin llamar tanto la atención, podrías gozar de tu anterior "vita privata"- hablo con los ojos cerrados el aludido- tu repentina desaparición ya ha llegado a los altos mandos del "CGDMG" (Consiglio Generale Della Mafia Globale)[1] la mitad de los hombre que están en este momento en esta habitación fueron enviados directamente por ellos- concluyo.

-Pero regrese, no es lo que cuenta- comento casual, mientras observaba con interés a uno de sus nuevos "custodi"- es ilógico que crean que desapareceré de buenas a primeras, no lo hice tras la muerte de mis padres no lo hare ahora- comento con el entrecejo fruncido, detestaba que "CGDMG" intentara controlar su vida.

-eres el único hijo de Marcelo y Himari, por tu venas corre sangre tanto de la "Prima Famiglia" como "Familia Nono" para el "Consiglio" eres la muestra clara de la unión de las dos sangre Vongola… y ten en cuanta que también eres el preciado nieto de Vongola Nono, y el primo de Vongola Decimo.

-créeme lo tengo muy presente, si lo veo cada que veo en el espejo- dijo mientras depositaba sus cubiertos a un lado del plato

-realmente es increíble tu parecido con Vongola Primo- comento Reborn- Marcelo y Himari estarían tan sorprendidos como el resto de la famiglia con tu parecido a Primo, el retrato en la entrada principal de la "dimora"[2] no parece tener 400 años viéndote a ti.

-al menos tengo el color de ojos de pappa y la personalidad mamma, según "Zio Iemetsu"[3]- sonrió al recordar a sus padres.

Reborn conocía al chico desde que tenia tres años, y había conocido bastante bien a Marcelo Vongola (hijo de Nono) y Himari Sawada (descendiente de Primo) ambos eran realmente dignos de portar el nombre Vongola o relacionarse con la famiglia, fue toda una tragedia que el breve "colpo di stato" de la famiglia Castello, cobrara la vida de ambos, y dejara huérfano a Giotto cuando solo tenia seis años.

Recordaba muy bien el día en que Giotto había llegado a la mansión Vongola (justo después de los funerales) el esperaba ver a un niño destrozado por la perdida de sus padres, se sorprendió al ver que, a diferencia de otros niños, Giotto, estaba imperturbable, serio y bastante consiente de la situación, asimilaba de una forma bastante madura la situación y no odiaba ni a quienes le habían arrebatado la vida a sus progenitores ni a la famiglia Vongola, si bien paso mucho tiempo para que "Nono" pudiera ver la sonrisa de su único nieto, Giotto siempre demostró el gran corazón que poseía. Y a pesar de que se suponía que Giotto seria criado fuera de la famiglia con el fin de que no corrompieran su forma de ser, Pero al parecer, aquello que había visto en el pequeño Giotto cuando cumplió su primer año de vida, era mayor al pecado "Vongola" y la corrupción de la mafia, hasta ahora, a sus 22 años de edad Giotto no había perdido ni ensuciado su esencia con la realidad de la mafia, prueba de ello era que aun se le dificultaba hablar de Marcelo y Himari sin poner la triste expresión de un niño pequeño. Mejor cambiar de tema.

-cambiando de tema- esto devolvió la atención de los vivaces ojos azules al arcobaleno- se me hace increíble saber que eres tan torpe como "Dame Tsuna", creo que empezare a dudar de mi mejor alumno, lo esperaba de Tsuna e incluso de Dino, pero ¿de ti? Me decepcionas- reprocho, pero más fue una burla que un regaño, eso se lo decía la sonrisa que él mayor tenia en sus labios- mira que no preguntar ni siquiera su nombre- concluyo

Y si, eso Giotto lo sintió como el peor golpe a su orgullo y seguridad, había sido la peor muestra de torpeza "Made in Sawada" que había tenido en su vida, Reborn no le permitiría olvidarlo.

-Por favor no me lo recuerdes- gimió mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus brazos.

-aun te falta mucho por aprender Giotto, definitivamente a este paso entre Dino, Tsuna y tu, jamás retomare mis misiones- hablo despreocupado Reborn- por lo menos dime algo útil para que inicie la búsqueda de tu "Salvatore misterioso" [3] debe haber algo mas que profundo ojos negros y cabello oscuro, estamos en Japón Giotto, el 90% de la población coinciden con tu descripción.

-oye, la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche no me ayudaron, ¿sabes?- se defendió.

-pues si no quieres pasarte tus vacaciones buscando una aguja en un pajar, te sugiero que hagas memoria y me des un dato mas, de lo contrario puedes olvidarte en agradecerle- contrarresto Reborn, mientras abandonaba su asiento y caminaba en dirección a la puerta principal.- Vamos, tu primera reunión inicia en menos de una hora, y no querrás llegar tarde

La verdad con los datos proporcionados por Giotto el ya podía hacer una búsqueda bastante eficiente, pero le encantaba molestar a sus tuttes. Por su parte Giotto también abandono su asiento frente a la mesa del desayuno y prosiguió a seguir a su tutor al exterior del edificio, claro mientras caminaba pensaba en lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Flash Back

Caminaba despreocupado por aquellas tranquilas calles, se había alejado del bullicio y la multitud buscando un poco de paz; agradecía haber tenido la prevención de tomar un paraguas de la estancia, había recordado justo a tiempo que la primera visión que tubo de los cielos de Tokyo al salir del aeropuerto habían sido nubes de tormenta, por lo que, cuando obtuvo el tiempo libre por parte de su tutor, antes de "escapar" por las escaleras de servicio, había tomado al paso, un paraguas que algún subordinado había dejado.

Y ahora, feliz mente observaba un poco intrigado los distintos locales aun abiertos, o en su defecto los que ya habían cerrado pero que mantenían las luces de las vitrinas encendidas; la mayoría en aquella zona eran tiendas variadas, cafés, tiendas de ropa, electrónicos, librerías… de todo un poco, aunque ha esas horas de la noche solo una que otra cafetería y las tiendas de 24/7 eran las que aun permanecían abiertas.

Había seguido las indicaciones que Tsuna había escrito en aquel trozo de papel, pero desgraciadamente, en un descuido (que si Reborn se entera será imperdonable) una ráfaga de viento se lo había arrebatado de las manos y en un intento de alcanzarlo había dado un giro sin preverlo y pues cuando se dio cuenta había perdido la calle principal, al parecer el también tenia algo de torpeza heredada en la sangre, pero al menos no tan severa como la de su primo.

Bueno, no es que realmente estuviera perdido, aun podía ver la torre de Tokyo desde su posición, y si la mantenía como guía, creía sinceramente que podía encontrar el camino de regreso al lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba. Además aun no terminaba su plazo de libertad, podía disfrutar de unos minutos mas paseando por las calles y avenidas de aquella ciudad, aunque fuera bajo la lluvia.

Sonrió alegremente ante este pensamiento, le recordó la ultima vez que había caminado bajo la lluvia con un paraguas en sus manos, y saltando alegremente de charco en charco, por las solitarias calles de Milán, cuando tenia apenas 5 años, en aquel entonces sus padres aun vivían, y él podía pasear libremente por Italia sin tener la sombra de la familia Vongola sobre si. Pero bueno esos eran viejos recuerdos, la vida le había enseñado que si algo existe de valioso en los recuerdos es precisamente por que son eso, simples recuerdos, que están en el pasado y te hacen sonreír de vez en cuando. Y ya que lo recordaba, aunque el mismo jamás lo admitirá en voz alta, debía reconocer, que en aquel recuerdo, se veía monísimo con su impermeable negro con orejitas de gato y su paraguas decorado con huellitas felinas

Aun con ese pensamiento en su mente, y con la sonrisa sincera dibujada en su rostro, dio vuelta en una esquina que creía le llevaría hasta la calle principal nuevamente, pero bueno, no siempre estaba en lo correcto, ya que aquella cuadra terminaba en otra solitaria avenida, suspiro frustrado, no lo quería reconocer, pero a este ritmo debía admitir que estaba un poco perdido, tenia la sensación que en lugar de acercarse a su destino mas se alejaba de él. Quizás ¿ya era hora de llamar a Reborn y comentarle la situación?

No, no, no, negó fervientemente con la cabeza, si Reborn se enteraba de eso, no lo dejaría en paz por el resto de su estancia en Japón, o peor aun se burlaría de él por el resto de su vida. Pero entonces, si estaba perdido, (lo admitía) ¿Cómo regresaría al hotel si no quería la ayuda de Reborn? no podía llamar a sus hombres por que se supone que estaba dormido en su habitación, tampoco podía llamar a un taxi, por que, si bien había tomado lecciones de japonés, aun no podía darse a entender bien haciendo uso de este; seguro terminaría mas perdido al darle mal la dirección al taxista, y allí seguro Reborn se enteraba y entonces, adiós vacaciones…lo que lo dejaba con una sola opción, preguntar a alguien que le pudiera indicar bien el camino.

Pero he allí el otro problema, en esa avenida no veía ni un alma, entonces ¿como le iba a preguntar algo a alguien si no había nadie?...Quizás si debería llamar a Reborn, suspiro derrotado y ya resignado mientras bajaba la vista al asfalto y daba nuevamente una vuelta en una esquina cercana… Reborn lo mataría… o quizás no

No podía creer su suerte, justo cuando se había resignado a llamar a su excéntrico tutor, la suerte parecía sonreírle, justo allí, a unos cuantos metros de él pudo vislumbrar la silueta de alguien que sentado esperaba pacientemente a que la lluvia se detuviera, o al menos esa era su percepción.

Sigiloso e instintivamente se aproximo hasta la figura que yacía debajo de aquel pequeño toldo, sin embargo cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo de imprevisto; ya que por alguna razón, su "superintuicion" se disparo, por alguna razón, empezó a creer que con aquella persona algo iba mal; agudizo sus sentidos e intento sentir algún aspecto hostil por parte de aquella persona que le indicara que atentaría en contra de él o que no fuese de confianza, sin embargo nada de esto sucedió, al contrario, lo único que pudo sentir proveniente de aquel individuo fue suma tristeza, desesperación y un grado profundo de desolación. Era en estos casos cuando detestaba tener su "Superintuicion"

Era la primera vez que sentía aquellas emociones proceder de una persona externa, bueno, lo había sentido antes, pero esas provenían d su propia persona, pero, en esta ocasión, por primera vez en su vida, pudo sentir una pesadez en su corazón, a tal grado que no podía evitar preguntarse ¿si realmente aquella persona estaría bien y si el podría ayudarle en algo?

Realmente estaba convencido de dar media vuelta y hacer como si nada pasara, pues no le gustaba la sensación de tristeza que le envergaba la situación actual, pero… simplemente no podía hacerlo…algo le decía que no debía hacerlo.

Cauteloso, dio unos cuantos pasos mas, esperando ver la reacción de esta persona al sentirlo cerca, pero nada sucedió, aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de su cercanía; dio unos cuantos pasos mas, casi hasta quedar justo enfrente de aquella persona, pero aun asi, parecía no reaccionar… por lo que, decidido, dio los otros pocos pasos que le separaban de aquella figura, quedando esta vez realmente frente al individuo y aun así, este aun no le veía.

Ahora, estando ya lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver con mayor claridad a quien era el dueño de aquellas emociones, y vaya que fu sorpresa al darse cuenta de que quien las emitía era una persona joven que no llegaba aun a los 20, con seguridad, y si bien no podía verle el rostro, pues estaba cabizbajo, por la forma de vestir y el porte dedujo que era un hombre, cabellos oscuros y lo poco visible de la piel le decía que era de tez clara, y aunque se veía bien vestido y sin ninguna herida visible, le consterno en gran medida de que aquel chico sintiese tan vivas y negativas emociones en verdad le intrigaba saber que le había pasado, pero le preocupaba mas saber si se encontraba bien, si no estaba herido o lastimado.

Por lo que, tomando un poco de valor y colando una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, se agacho un poco bajo su paraguas en un intento de ver el rostro de aquel desconocido, además que tal vez así se daría cuanta de su presencia… tomo aire y finalmente le hablo:

-¿Stai bene? ¿Mi potete aiutare?[4]- le pregunto de la forma mas gentil posible esperando que esto si hiciera reaccionar al chico, he inconscientemente le había hablado en su idioma natal, italiano

-¿Naruto?- escucho la voz desconcertada y dudosa dirigirse hacia él, probablemente le confundía con alguien mas, lo mejor era intentar comunicarse con el chico y saber que le pasaba.

-¿Naruto?- repitió con duda, y el chico pareció comprender su error pues de inmediato se disculpo.

-perdón, lo he confundido con alguien mas- hablo por lo bajo- y estoy bien gracias por peguntar-

Y al parecer su presencia incomodaba en sobre manera al Japonés pues le dio la impresión de que quería huir de él, sin embargo al parecer el destino es caprichoso, por que nomas el chico japonés se puso de pie, casi inmediatamente se precipito al suelo, y el como buen capo de la mafia, u excelente alumno de Reborn, instintivamente había atrapado el cuerpo del joven antes de que impactara con la dura superficie.

Y fue la mueca de dolor del chico, el que termino por decirle la verdad a su pregunta.

-Che non stai bene [5]- afirmo serio, mientras volvía a sentar al joven, y la mirada fulminante que recibió, solo le hizo sonreír un tanto divertido, le recordaba a otro japonés que conocía bastante bien.

-el que este bien, o no lo este, es algo que a usted no debería importarle- respondió defensivo, o si, se parecía mucho a cierta alondra temperamental.

Aunque si era tal cual el creía en cuanto a actitudes, aquella discusión podía ir para largo, por lo general, obtener una escueta afirmativa de su amigo japonés le llevaba dos horas de discusión, y si por esas iban, podía olvidarse de regresar a tiempo… a menos de que…

-bueno si tu dices que esta bien y no necesitas de mi ayuda, entonces puedo yo pedirla tuya –hablo en un perfecto japonés, pero con el pronunciado acento italiano arraigado a sus palabras, si a Kyouya el terminaba por darle la razón, pues parecía ceder en la lucha, tal vez con este chico, las cosas sean iguales- estoy realmente perdido, es mi primera vez en Japón, y pues creo que di una vuelta donde no debía- explico al chico, quien lo veía un tanto extrañado. En silencio, el sostuvo la sonrisa en su rostro y la seria mirada del chico. Fue segundos después que resignado el chico hablo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿a donde quieres ir?- le pregunto, con un poco mas de confianza

- al "Luxury Hyatt Tokyo Hotel"- respondió, y la Mirada de extrañeza en el chico le sorprendió un poco, sin embargo aquella faceta no duro mucho, pues casi de inmediato el japonés volvió a su estoica cara.

-puedo llevarte- afirmo el Japonés- ¿tienes celular?- le pregunto, y el asintió- préstamelo

Y sin mediar palabra alguna, tomo el celular de sus manos marco un numero, segundos después, supuso que a quien le llamase le había respondido, por que hablo rápido y seguro, dando la dirección de donde se encontraban. Todo fue tan rápido, para Giotto, que casi no le dio tiempo de asimilar lo sucedido, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió se encontraba ya en la entrada del Hotel, y su misterioso benefactor, había desaparecido junto al lujoso automóvil negro que le había traído, lo demás es historia, y fue solamente a la mañana siguiente mientras era interrogado por Reborn que se dio cuanta que nunca supo el nombre de aquel chico.

Flash Back End

Suspiro frustrado, y caminaba con desgano junto a Reborn quien divertido, le veía suspirar una y otra vez, seguramente eso estaba divirtiendo en sobremanera al "Arcobaleno", cuando finalmente llegaron al ascensor subió de manera despreocupada y Reborn decidió darle un respiro mas.

-Yo lo acompaño, tomen el siguiente ascensor, esperaremos en la entrada principal- hablo el arcobaleno a los demás custodios del rubio, a la vez que cerraba las puertas

-grazie [6]- fue la sincera palabra que salió de los labios de Giotto.

-sigues siendo el mismo niño al cual me encargaron cuidar- opino Reborn, mientras veía con aburrimiento pasar los números de pisos, son embargo el ascensor se detuvo repentinamente en el nivel 50 de aquel edificio, venga esos aparatos no eran privados y menos en un hotel, por lo que se asumía que alguien mas abordaría el ascensor en aquel piso

Tokyo, Japón  
Shinjuku Park Tower  
(The Luxury Park Hyatt Tokyo Hotel)  
Torre "S", pasillos Del Nivel 50  
6:45 am

-Sakura, deja de gritarme por el teléfono- hablo Sasuke, mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento-voy para la oficina en este momento, ¿crees que podríamos hablar de esto cuando llegue?- pregunto un tanto cansado el Uchiha, la verdad es que necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero de preferencia que no fuera con alguien de su familia, quien primero le vino a la mente fue Seigetsu, pero… mejor no, Sakura era una mejor opción, o al menos eso creía él.

-En verdad no tengo intenciones de retractarme en mi palabra, he prometido ser su Padrino d bodas Sakura, y no pienso romper mi promesa- hablo mientras caminaba rumbo al elevador, para luego guardar silencio y escuchar lo que tenia que decirle su amiga, y luego…- olvídalo Sakura, si te lo dije es para que estuvieras enterada, te veo cuando llegue a mi oficina- y diciendo esto corto aquella llamada dejando a la pelirosa con la palabra en la boca.

-Seigetsu se hubiera burlado, pero al menos podría callarle la boca con un solo comentario, Sakura es mas difícil y temible cuando se enoja- suspiro resignado, es bueno ver que el ascensor descendía de pisos superiores, no tendría que esperarlo tanto tiempo para tomar el que ascendía.- ya es tiempo de volver a ser tu Sasuke- susurro mientras veía el elevador detenerse y abrir sus puertas lentamente…

En el interior del elevador una platica fue abruptamente cortada cuando las puertas de este se abrieron dejando paso a la entrada del nuevo ocupante, los ojos celestes de quien estaba en el interior se abrieron sorprendidos al reconocer el rostro de quien en ese momento aun estaba fuera del, mientras Reborn que se encontraba a su lado, sonrió traviesamente al entender lo que allí pasaba, oculto su mira tras la sombra de su sombrero y pensó…

-has descubierto algo interesante Undeci Vongole [7]-

Sasuke quien estaba a punto de ingresar al elevador, se retracto en la sorpresa de ver al ocupante que en ese momento decencia de los pisos superiores, en verdad no esperaba ver al rubio de la noche anterior de nuevo, y menos saber que se encontraban en el mismo edificio. Giotto, al ver de nuevo la cara de sorpresa del chico no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente y romper el incomodo silencio que se estaba realizando, además el pellizco que recibió por parte de Reborn fue otro gran incentivo.

-boun giorno [8]- saludo con la más radiante de sus sonrisas

-ohayoo- Sasuke por inercia contesto el saludo, y casi de inmediato volvió a su típica expresión seria. Ingreso al elevador y se posiciono junto al rubio

-¿alla atrio? [9]- pregunto aun sonriente Giotto señalándole el tablero de control. Recibiendo un leve cabeceo afirmativo de parte de Sasuke, luego de señalar el destino del elevador un cómodo silencio le siguió a aquel intercambio

Sin embargo fue la voz cargada de burla que recibió Giotto por parte de Reborn lo cual rompió el silencio

-in ultima analisi, le nuove generazioni della famiglia sono tutti maleducati su [10]

-Reborn!- reclamo por lo bajo Giotto, mientras Sasuke si bien comprendía medianamente el italiano, no estaba del todo seguro a que se refería aquel comentario.

- mi sbaglio? Dimostrare che allora[11]- ordeno Reborn tomando entre sus manos a León

-ma… [12]-

-senza ma ... ora Giotto e lo fanno in giapponese [13]- Giotto al ver como Reborn acariciaba a León, temió las represarías de no obedecer al "Arcobaleno", no pudo mas que...

-estoy feliz de verle nuevamente, desapareció tan rápido que no pude preguntarte su nombre ni agradecerle- sonrió Giotto ahora dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

-no hice nada para que me debas las gracias- esa respuesta escueta sorprendió a Giotto, pero no aun así no retrocedió en su intento.

-aun si usted lo ve de esa forma, para mi es todo lo contrario, me gustaría poder agradecerle, pero mas aun me gustaría saber a quien debo hacerlo- sonrió

-es educado presentarse primero cuando solicita un nombre- sonrió prepotente Sasuke, pero a diferencia de lo que creía no cambio la opinión de Giotto.

-mil disculpa, olvide que es la costumbre en Japón, Giotto Sawada, un placer conocerle- extendió su mano, siempre sonriendo, y Reborn sonrió al ver que Giotto que su apellido materno.

Sasuke observo con desinterés la mano extendida hacia él, sin embargo tampoco era un mal educado por lo cual no le vio nada de malo en responder a la costumbre

-Uchiha Sasuke- hablo mientras estrechaba la mano extranjera

-Uchiha san, hay una tradición en mi famiglia con lo que respecta agradecer un favor recibido- hablo Giotto- y me encantaría poder honrar la tradición de mis ancestros…si usted me lo permite…

Tokyo Japón  
Edificio central de Konoha Inc.  
Oficina del Vicepresidente adjunto.  
7:05 am

Ingreso un tanto extrañado a su oficina, inmediatamente a su paso ordeno a su asistente no pasar ninguna llamada ni ninguna visita a excepción de Haruno Sakura, quien estaba pronto a arribar a esa oficina. Se poso frente al ventanal que tenia tras su escritorio y observo perdido en sus pensamientos al vacio exterior de la ventana.

A los pocos minutos, las puertas se abrieron sigilosamente, dejando entrar a una atractiva joven de cabellos rosas que vestida en un elegante traje sastre camino hasta el escritorio de Sasuke y se sentó frente a él esperando alguna palabra del chico. Por algunos momentos solo el silencio gobernó aquella basta estancia…

-Sakura- hablo Sasuke sin ver a la mencionada, y esta le miro extrañada por el tono utilizado por el menor de los Uchiha, era una voz llena de seguridad

-dime- hablo la chica

-no debes preocuparte por mi- hablo Sasuke haciendo referencia a la platica que habían tenido por teléfono poco antes- yo estaré bien, tan solo es cuestión de que olvide- hablo

-pero Sasuke…- sin embargo el aludido no le dejo continuar

-estaré bien Sakura- repitió- solo debo olvidar, y para ello, solo debo dar un primer paso- hablo seguro Sasuke mientras se sentaba en su sillón y lo giraba para quedar frente a Sakura

-no te entiendo- contesto la chica mientras observaba a su amigo de la infancia

-acepte una invitación a cenar de un extranjero-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto extrañada Sakura, por lo general Sasuke rechazaba cualquier tipo de invitación y más de un extraño, por lo cual aquello no era común.

-que cenare con Sawada Giotto esta noche- confirmo Sasuke a su pelirosa amiga.

* * *

Un placer saludarles, aqui nuevamente con otra actulizacion, no la verdad en busca de equiparar los capitul;os de este fic, actualmente ya tiene 8 capitulos pero aqui solo he publicado 4, por lo que hoy estoy actulizando hasta el ultimo capitulo, notifico que debido al giro de la trama esta historia pasara a ser Xover, no quiero estar fuera de la respectiva categoria del fic, asi que espero no le pierdan la pista.


	6. Por que hablar del corazon

Capitulo 5  
Por qué hablar del corazón…es perder la razón.

¿Qué es el amor?  
la definición de este termino así como la respuesta a esta pregunta es tan personal como ambigua, para muchos el amor es el equivalente a la felicidad se ama a alguien cuando se es feliz a su lado, o viceversa, pero eso no es una respuesta concreta; no para mí, no para nadie…

Hubo una época en que yo también creía esa definición de amor, creía que lo único que realmente importaba era el hecho de ser feliz con la persona amada y a la vez hacerla feliz… no comprendía que amara a alguien era ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona, que el egoísmo y propia felicidad no tenían lugar en una relación de amor; que realmente alguien podía llegar a morir por el bien de la persona amada, nunca comprendí realmente que el amar a alguien debía hacerse de forma completa, sin egoísmo y sin esperar recibir el amor de dicha persona… realmente yo siempre creí que amar a alguien era hacer lo necesario para que esta persona también te amara… cuan equivocado estaba.

No fue hasta hace algunos años atrás que realmente comprendí la definición de lo que es amar en completo a alguien, no fue hasta entonces que viéndolo cada día, que viviéndolo cada día, comprendí finalmente las palabras de mi madre y mi padre me decían. Después de tantos años… finalmente encontré la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta… cuando realmente encontré que podía amar a alguien.

Me enamore de una persona maravillosa, de alguien que tenía en claro desde antes cual era el verdadero concepto de felicidad, alguien que con esfuerzo y paciencia se gano mi corazón, le conoció cuando éramos tan solo unos niños cuando el tenia apenas 11 años y aquel chico contaba con apenas 9, si bien para ninguno de los dos fue amor a primera vista, y tampoco supo en qué momento su enemistad se volvió amistad y luego con el tiempo para aquella persona en amor, supo con el pasar de los días y los años, la verdad que su mejor amigo siempre intento ocultar.

No estaba ciego, el lo veía cada día, si bien al inicio solo lo tomo como otra forma de demostrar su aprecio para con él, al pasar los meses se dio cuenta que tal forma de aprecio, favoritismo y preocupación en la que desbordaba aquella persona con para su ser no podía ser una simple amistad. Si bien al inicio, le impacto esta conclusión y procuro hasta cierto punto desestimarla en todo lo posible con el tiempo, y al observar detenidamente cada acción, movimiento, cada palabra, sonrisa, gesto…todo, todo contribuyo para que al final el también terminara cayendo en aquel hechizo que muchos llamaban "amor"

Y si bien fue la sensación más hermosa, el sentir que podía amar a alguien y ser amado por esa persona, pronto supo que también era la sensación más desgarradora, finalmente comprendía porque aquel sentimiento era tan celosamente guardado por quien le amaba… porque nunca había hablado con él al respecto… después de todo realmente amar a alguien solo podía hacerse si podías luchar para amarlo… durante años alguien había luchado día a día para ser digno de amarlo y ser amado… y el peso de esa verdad llegaba cuando finalmente comprendías la verdad de amar… era un peso casi insoportable, que desgarraba el corazón desde lo más profundo de tu ser… era el peso de amar a alguien.

Y es que el concepto de amor podía llegar a ser tan simple y a la vez tan complejo, si era verdad que amar a alguien significaba velar por el bienestar de la persona amada pero existía algo más profundo que ese simple concepto, algo encerrado entre líneas que no podía ser visto por quien no estuviese dispuesto a darlo todo por aquella persona que habitaba en su corazón… una verdad mas profunda y dolorosa para el portador…velar por el bien de la persona amada significaba querer a cualquier precio la felicidad de esta, aunque no formas parte de esa felicidad.

Y si, ese concepto, tuve la dicha de comprenderlo, solo cuando realmente ame a alguien, pero para cuando pude entenderlo quizás ya era demasiado tarde para revertir mis sentimientos, el precio por conocer el significado de amor era enamorarme de alguien hasta el grado de no poder dejar de amarlo a pesar de conocer el verdadero y doloroso significado… y yo Uzumaki Naruto solo pude verlo cuando me enamore de mi mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke.

Ahora bien, estoy consciente de lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días, estoy consciente que lo único que he hecho es causarle confusión y dolor, pero aun así afirmo amarlo tanto y estoy seguro de que él me ama a mí, entonces ¿Por qué estoy a pocos días de casarme con otra persona? ¿Por qué elegí hacérselo saber de una forma indirecta y cobarde? ¿Realmente la única forma de protegerlo es alejarlo de mí?

Estas son las únicas preguntas que día tras día me han asaltado; desde aquel día, cuando decidí terminar la relación que había iniciado con Shion para finalmente hablar claro con Sasuke y quizás finalmente poder darle sentido a todas las acciones de años anteriores, claro ese plan era perfecto en mi cabeza… desgraciadamente solo lo era allí.

No es que no quisiera a Shion, me resulto una excelente amiga, compañera y gran persona, pero querer y amar son dos cosas distintas, debo admitir que fu mi error al iniciar una relación con ella a la espera de finalmente dejar atrás a Sasuke y seguir adelante, y ahora me doy cuenta de que aun en aquel entonces o estaba en demasiada negación con respecto a Sasuke o definitivamente soy un cobarde; y hasta el momento va ganando este ultimo.

Y como lo dije antes., mi plan era según para mi perfecto, el problema es que a Shion no le pareció así al final no solo no ejecute mi plan sino que termine concertando mi relación con Shion y ahora estoy a menos de una semana de casarme con ella; todo lo contrario a lo que originalmente yo quería.

Pero es mi única salida… es la única forma de asegurar que Sasuke esté bien, que no le pase nada… que pueda seguir con vida… es la única forma que halle para protegerlo…

De esta forma, el tendrá una vida por delante, un futuro, un camino por el cual seguir… no habrá peligro para el mientras yo cumpla la parte de mi trato… irónicamente en lo único que pienso ahora es en el bienestar y felicidad de Sasuke aunque eso signifique que yo no esté a su lado.

Porque le quiero es que hago todo esto, porque lo amo, es que estoy decidido a casarme con Shion…porque lo único que mi importa es su felicidad, pero para ello debo lograr a toda costa que Sasuke alcance su libertad. Que finalmente pueda seguir adelante… es lo único que puedo hacer por él en estas circunstancias, liberarlo de ese amor que siente por mi, si no lo hago…

Conozco a Sasuke, lo conozco desde que ambos éramos pequeños, se perfectamente de lo que es capaz y de lo terco que puede llegar a ser, se negara rotundamente a olvidarme por voluntad propia, a luchado tanto tiempo por este amor, que ahora es casi imposible que quiera luchar en contra del mismo; por ello, porque le debo a él tantos años de verdadero amor hacia mi persona, es que debo ser yo quien mate ese amor…

Sin embargo aun yo tengo problemas con ello, mi razón me dice que debo forzarlo a olvidar, a que mire con esos ónix llenos de sueños a alguien más, pero en el fondo, mi corazón se niega a aceptarlo…egoísta de mi que lo único que quiere es ser yo el dueño de ese corazón; deseo desde lo profundo de mi ser que Sasuke encuentre a alguien que le haga feliz y le quiera tanto como él puede querer; pero también deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que no exista la persona que pueda desplazarme a mí de su corazón.

No me ha quedado de otra más que hacer lo único que yo quería evitar, lastimarle, herirle, romper cualquier lazo con él; hasta el grado de pedirle cosas que solo puede dañarlo…fue por ello…por ello que le pedí ser mi padrino de bodas… porque en el fondo de mi corazón deseo que esto le haga ver lo más pronto posible la realidad, su realidad, mi realidad…nuestra realidad… porque entre más pronto el pueda olvidarme, entre más pronto pueda continuar… más pronto el podrá ser feliz… podrá encontrar a la persona que le quiera y le estime como yo no pude hacerlo… por que así, mas pronto podrá encontrar a quien pueda protegerlo.

Sé que es egoísta de mi, pero a pesar de que lo único que deseo es precisamente eso, aun en el fondo de mi deseo que no me olvide, que a pesar de todo no lo haga, preferiría mil veces que me odie, que solo tenga rencor contra mí, que sienta un profundo deseo de destruirme…por que al menos así, seré yo quien aun siga en su corazón, sabré que al menos aun siente algo por mí.

Y aunque esto no tenga ningún sentido, para mí solo me basta saber que él estará a salvo… Gomene Sasuke… lamento tanto no haber podido protegerte de otra manera…

En verdad Sasuke, Hablar del corazón es perder la razón…

Fue justo en ese momento que el sutil y casi inaudible golpeteo en la puerta le distrajo de la pantalla de su laptop, con un suspiro inaudible y frustración en su rostro, ingreso los comandos para guardar de manera segura aquel documento que había estado escribiendo minutos antes, para luego ingresar la clave de seguridad del mismo y luego finalmente cerrar el programa de escritura. Con la parsimonia que solo el podía tener, dio el permiso para que su visitante ingresara a la oficina que en aquel momento ocupaba.

-Adelante- dijo a la vez que ponía su típica sonrisa en su rostro. Un segundo después la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para dar paso al recién llegado.

-Naruto- saludo seriamente Shikamaru mientras ingresaba a la oficina de su rubio amigo.

-Shikamaru!- exclamo aparentemente feliz Naruto.

-la reunión esta por comenzar- hablo casi aburrido- no lo habrás olvidado ¿verdad?

-no, no; como crees- sonrió medio nervioso mientras buscaba en su escritorio las carpetas que había recibido anteriormente con los temas a tratar en aquella reunión, sin embargo en el desorden que se manejaba el rubio aquella tarea le era realmente imposible.

-lo olvidaste- afirmo Shikamaru- mientras caminaba al estante cercano y tomaba de él las carpetas que el rubio buscaba, para luego ponérselas a la altura de la nariz.- ¿buscabas esto?

-hee- fue todo lo que atino a decir al observar los documentos

-Elocuentes palabras, gracias al cielo que Sakura es la encargada de relaciones publicas, contigo nos iremos a la quiebra.

-oye-se quejo Naruto- realmente crees que jugaría con el trabajo de mis abuelos y padres?- pregunto, y Shikamaru no tardo en responder con un rotundo

-Si, lo creo- afirmo

-sabes Shikanaru con amigos como tu yo no necesito enemigos- hablo sarcástico…

-solo te digo la verdad- hablo- es un alivio que actualmente sean los Uchiha quienes estén al frente de Konoha, por que contigo y tus decisiones tan precipitadas seria un caos total.

Naruto no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada en su pecho, sabia perfectamente lo que Shikamaru decía entre líneas, sabia que se refería a su repentino compromiso y futura alianza, y la verdad no le extrañaba en lo mas mínimo que pensara de esa forma; el lo sabia, sabia que todo aquello no podía ser mas que considerado una locura… pero… pero es que ninguno de ellos sabia lo que realmente estaba en juego… lo que realmente significaba ese compromiso… y si en el estaba nunca se enterarían de ello, nadie, ninguno de ellos y en especial Sasuke Uchiha

-se que un día me comprenderás Shikamaru- susurro casi inaudible y con una seriedad tal que no dejo de incomodar a su amigo, justo fue por ello que cuando Naruto paso a su lado le sujeto fuertemente impidiéndole continuar en su camino.

-Que escondes Naruto?- pregunto serio Shikamaru, mientras le veía a los ojos de forma inquisidora.

Naruto por su parte sonrió tristemente para luego desviar la mirada hasta la laptop que había dejado abandonada en su escritorio.

-Hay cosas Shikamaru, que nunca deben ver la luz del sol, hay veces que es mejor dejar un misterio perdido que encontrarlo- hablo lo cual solo logro confundir mas a Shikamaru.

Este por su parte suspiro pesadamente y soltó el agarre de su rubio amigo para dejarlo ir finalmente

-Que problemático eres Naruto- respondió mientras el también abandonaba la oficina, tras su amigo, pero no pudo evitar retroceder unos cuantos pasos para ver el interior una vez mas- se que me voy a arrepentir de esto…

Y diciendo esto saco su teléfono celular y marco el discado rápido para esperar una respuesta del otro lado de la línea…

-Shino- afirmo mas que preguntar- necesito que averigües algo por mí.

Tokyo, Japon  
(En algún lugar de sus calles)

-¡¿Como se supone que siendo Japonés, no conozcas ni tu propia capital? ¿Sabes lo que nos sucederá si no llegamos a tiempo?- un hombre de cabellos blancos, de apariencia joven y varonil le grito literalmente a su compañero.

-ja ja ja; calma; calma aun estamos a tiempo- hablo el otro hombre de alegre mirar y muy efusiva apariencia, y si como lo había hecho ver el albino, este chico era Japonés

Y es que en aquel momento, en una de las principales calles de Tokyo; ya hacían dos hombres de apariencia joven, ataviados con elegantes trajes e intachable apariencia, se encontraban a tempranas horas de la mañana en la vía principal caminando de un lado a otro en un intento de llegar al punto de reunión acordado la noche anterior con quien era la persona mas respetada para ellos… aquel que los había unido entre ellos desde que iban a secundaria y quien ahora era casi por unanimidad el maestro de cada uno de ellos.

Ambos tendían a llamar la atención de la gente que le rodeaba, las miradas de las féminas circundantes prácticamente devoraban a ambos chicos, y el hecho de que ambos portaran carísimos trajes de reconocido diseñador y que lo luciesen casi como un uniforme, siendo lo único que les diferenciaba el color de la camisa interna, no ayudaba a que pasaran desapercibidos… y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que el chico albino jugase con un delgado cartucho de dinamita entre sus dedos y que el Japonés portara un sable samurái en su hombro… pues… era lógico que todas las miradas llenas de admiración, respeto o sospecha fuesen para ese par.

-¿A tiempo? ¿A tiempo de que?- respondió el albino- ¿de quedar en mal como representantes del Decimo? O ¿de que yo mismo te ahorque en plena vía publica? Beisbolista Idiota- murmuro por lo bajo el chico mientras le dedicaba una mirada mortal a su acompañante

-Ma, Ma Gokudera- respondió con una sonrisa el japonés- tan solo debemos preguntar donde esta el Hotel donde se hospeda el chico y Giotto san- sonrió.

-Che… eres peor que el cabeza de césped- respondió entre dientes Gokudera- a veces me pregunto si realmente eres consiente de lo que significa pertenecer a nuestra "Famiglia" y el papel que desempeñas en ella- comento serio Gokudera- En verdad me pregunto Takeshi si es que tu aun crees que todo esto es un juego de niños- hablo el albino mientras que con esas orbes color esmeralda le dedicaba un mirada llena de duda pero a la vez de esperanza, como quien desea de corazón equivocarse.

Por su parte Yamamoto le contemplo por un minuto serio, descifrando aquello que esos orbes verdes le querían decir al mirarlo… luego sonrió cándidamente a la vez que hablaba a su compañero.

-No tienes por que preocuparte… Hayato- hablo, por lo general ninguno de los dos se trataba con el nombre de pila, a menos de que estuviesen ambos solos, sin nadie alrededor- tengo muy en claro lo que significa ser miembro de nuestra gran, familia y descuida tengo en claro lo que represento dentro de ella, pero por sobre todo…

Hablo en un susurro mientras se aproximaba al menor en estatura hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia y con un gentil gesto correr unos cuantos mechones de cabello blanco fuera del rostro de su acompañante

-y no debes preocuparte por sobre todo tengo muy en claro el lugar que ocupas tu en mis prioridades- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco mas y le susurraba prácticamente al oído- y estas muy por encima de muchos Hayato…

Por su parte Gokudera ente estas acciones no pudo evitar sonrojarse notoriamente y en un impulso que ya era común entre ellos, le empujo lejos de su alcance a la vez que observaba hacia todos lados en un intento de no seguir llamando mas la atención de lo que lo habían hecho

-Idiota- le grito Gokudera- te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas eso… y menos cuando estamos en publico- replico mientras desviaba su mirada a la acera de enfrente esperando disimular su sonrojo.

-Ma, ma, Hayato; si no me dejas expresar mi afecto ni en privado y menos en publico; como esperas que te demuestre mi aprecio?- pregunto un tanto burlón Yamamoto…

-Idiota- repitió por lo bajo Gokudera- no necesito de eso para saber el grado de tu afecto por mi… y espero que tu tampoco necesites de eso- susurro esto ultimo.

Yamamoto sonrió abiertamente para si, conocía a Gokudera desde el primer año de secundaria, por lo que conocía lo suficiente de él para saber que eso era un te quiero también… a su manera… extraña y orgullosa manera… pero un te quiero después de todo.

-Camina Beisbolista idiota, ya vamos tarde de por si… no tenemos tiempo para tus juegos infantiles- hablo Gokudera

-Hai, hai.- respondió Yamamoto mientras empezaba a caminar para alcanzar a Gokudera que se le había adelantado

-Apresúrate, seguramente Reborn san esta esperando impaciente la información que nos solicito

-seguro- respondió Yamamoto- después de todo para solicitar de la noche a la mañana tal documentación debe ser importante- luego sonrio- es la primera vez en mucho tiempo… desde que nos reunió a todos, no veía que el chico se interesa por alguien mas…

-Aa- respondió por lo bajo Gokudera-debe ser alguien muy interesante- hablo con Yamamoto- ese tal Uchiha Sasuke.

Konoha Corp.  
Sala de reuniones  
9:30 am

La mayor parte de la junta directiva y socios activos de la gran empresa multinacional ya hacían reunidos en sus respectivos asientos, dos de los tres representantes Uchiha ya habían tomado su lugar en aquella mesa, junto con el heredero mayor de los Uzumaki´s, quien a pesar de no ser miembro directo de la junta, era socio activo de esta, después de todo un buen porcentaje de las acciones bajo la propiedad de su familia estaban a su nombre.

Los dos representantes de la familia Hyuga ya habían llegado, ambos también eran socios inversionistas, pero la familia Hyuga tenía su propia empresa, los socios capitalistas de las familias Abúrame, Sabaku, Inuzuka y Yamanaka entre otros socios de menor importancia, estaban desde mucho antes en la sala de reuniones, la verdad es que esta reunión era de tipo informal y solo por apegarse a una agenda establecida, no había nada importante que discutir, era por ello que ninguno de los patriarcas o cabezas de familia se encontraban allí; ahora solo faltaba esperar a la representante de los Haruno, al menor de los Uzumaki y al menor de los Uchiha quienes por cierto ya llegaban tarde a esa reunión.

-No me salgan con que ninguno de los tres va a venir- exclamo aburrido Kisame, que si bien era la mano derecha de Itachi también era miembro de la junta directiva.

Por su parte Itachi bufo hastiado, había estado esperando esa reunión desde inicios de la semana, no había visto a su hermano menor desde finales de la semana pasada, un día antes de que se le ocurriera desaparecer de la empresa sin dejar rastro alguno, había intentado comunicarse con él pero no contestaba ni el teléfono fijo, ni el celular, menos los correos electrónicos o los mensajes de texto… ni siquiera se había conectado al chat personal de MSN. Sai le había dicho que el si había hablado con él pero que desde el día de su repentina desaparición no lo había visto. No es que no confiara en su hermano menor, ni en las palabras de su primo; era simplemente que la alarma de su instinto de hermano mayor no había dejado de sonar interiormente, algo le decía que no todo iba bien con Sasuke.

Deidara a su lado, gentilmente poso su mano sobre la del Uchiha, en un intento de tranquilizarlo, después de todo la desesperación del mayor estaba siendo ya bastante notoria para los reunidos en aquella sala.

-Vaya y justo ahora que me tome la molestia de venir a tiempo- hablo Kakashi en el otro extremo de la mesa, sin apartar la vista de su siempre fiel libro.

Y ese comentario simplemente sirvió para exasperar al Uchiha mayor. Sai sonrió de medio lado, siempre aparentando su serenidad bajo aquella fachada de sonrisa falsa, pero por dentro el también empezaba a preocuparse por el menor de los Uchiha.

La puerta de caoba se abrió lentamente, y casi de inmediato las miradas de la mayoría se dirigieron hasta el recién llegado, pronto una rubia cabellera asomo por ella y una brillante sonrisa saludo a los allí presentes; seguida de cerca por un muy aburrido Shikamaru..

-Perdón por el retraso- se disculpo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- tuve que ir a mi oficina a recoger un documento, ¿retrase mucho la reunión?- pregunto creyendo ser el último en llegar.

-para nada Naru chan- respondió Óbito desde su puesto al lado de Kakashi- es más aun no iniciamos con ella- agrego.

Aquella declaración, sorprendió al rubio, quien ingreso del todo al gran salón de reuniones y observo en plenitud a todos los allí reunidos, pronto su atención se percato en que aun faltaban miembros de la junta por llegar, y para su consternación y desgracia, el menor de los Uhicha estaba entre ellos.

En silencio camino hasta su lugar en aquella mesa, se sentó sin decir ni una sola palabra y dedico una mirada a quienes tenia cerca. Pero pronto el sentimiento de ser observado de forma muy poco gentil le sobresalto, presuroso busco al dueño de aquel mirar tan pesado, solo para encontrar un par de oscuros ojos negros que le observan de una forma que profetizaban un futuro peligro para su joven vida. Y aunque debería estar acostumbrado a ello, en esta ocasión y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente tuvo miedo de aquellos ojos negros. Itachi Uchiha le estaba contando los minutos que le quedaban de vida, con esa mirada.

Trago en seco; él era consciente de que nunca le cayó muy en gracia al mayor de los Uchiha, si lo soportaba era por que Deidara era su hermano y por qué tanto Sai como Sasuke habían entablado amistad con él, pero ahora, seguramente una vez se enterara de todo, ya sea por boca de Sai o del mismo Sasuke lo descuartizaría vivo. Si había sobrevivido este mes, después de lo que había sucedido con Sasuke; era de seguro porque no sabía nada al respecto.

No era secreto para nadie que Uchiha Itachi era un "lobo rabioso" en cuanto a la protección de su hermanito menor se trataba, si Sasuke nunca había tenido una relación, era por que debían agradecerlo al mayor de los Uchiha, seguramente había espantado a cada pretendiente ya sea masculino o femenino antes de que llegaran con Sasuke. Y claro Sai había ayudado a la causa; sinceramente fue todo un milagro que le permitiera respirar el mismo aire que Sasuke, aquella sobreprotección con el menor no podía ser normal.

Y aunque al inicio aquello le cayó en gracia, pronto aprendió que con Itachi no existían puntos neutros o era blanco o era negro. Y más si era referente a Sasuke. Aun recordaba el día que a sus 10 años de edad que un imponente Itachi de 15 años se le había acercado y muy "amablemente" le había comentado que si algún día se le ocurría la brillante idea de lastimar a Sasuke en cualquier aspecto; él personalmente le buscaría y le castigaría de tal forma que nunca más tendría ganas de volver a herir a su hermanito.

Ahora, con lo que estaba a punto de suceder, seguro Itachi cumplía su promesa y lo despellejaría vivo.

Si, había razones de más para temer a la furia de los Uchiha (estaba seguro que Sai se sumaría a la noble causa de torturarlo) realmente sería un milagro si quedaba lo suficiente de él para ser sepultado.

Y justo cuando su mente empezaba a imaginar todas las posibles torturas a las cuales lo sometería el mayor de los Uchiha, las puertas se abrieron una vez más; dando paso a los miembros faltantes de aquel consejo; la primera en ingresar bajo la mirada de los allí reunidos, fue Sakura quien con una mirada que nada le envidiaba a la del Uchiha mayor, desafío las curiosas miradas del resto; quienes no queriendo desafiar a Haruno desviaron su atención rápidamente. Sin embargo, quien entro tras Sakura gano nuevamente toda la atención de la sala, para cierto alivio de los Uchiha, y algunos amigos de la familia, y para mal de la ansiedad de de Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke ingresaba en aquel salón, tan prepotente como siempre… y por un segundo las orbes azules se cruzaron con los ónix; pero para tristeza de Naruto solo fue un segundo.

-Lamento mucho el retraso- hablo la gentil voz de Sakura- discutía algo de menor importancia con Sasuke- hablo mientras observaba de reojo al mencionado tomar su lugar junto a su hermano y primo.- espero puedan perdonarnos el haberles hecho perder su tiempo- dijo para luego tomar su lugar en aquella mesa.

-Pierde cuidado Sakurita- hablo Sai desde su posición- igual no eran los únicos atrasados- respondió con una sonrisa burlona, mientras observaba a Naruto al otro lado de la mesa… sonrió un poco menos cuando detallo que Naruto no había quitado la mirada de Sasuke, aunque mas le valía hacerlo rápido Itachi no estaba de buen humor y eso seria un solo pretexto para desencadenar al mayor de los Uchiha's

Sin embargo Itachi realmente estaba mas interesado en hacerle un examen exhaustivo con la mirada a Sasuke que en ver al menor Uzumaki… sin embargo eso no dudaría para siempre…mas cuando Itachi finalmente detecto aquello que estaba buscando… algo estaba mal con Sasuke y el podía presentirlo… a punto de preguntarle con un susurro si se encontraba bien, estaba, cuando Deidara le llamo la atención

-Itachi, deberíamos iniciar, ya hicimos perder mucho tiempo a la junta- hablo suavemente Deidara… y en contra de su voluntad Itachi observo a la junta y supo que Deidara tenia razón, lo de Sasuke tendría que esperar hasta terminar la reunión, pero… estaba seguro que una vez terminara la junta su hermano no se escaparía de una reunión privada con él.

-No se que te pasa Sasuke tu no eres así, pero ten por seguro que lo sabré… tarde o temprano- pensó para si Itachi mientras precedía aquella reunión y observaba de reojo a su hermano- y como sepa que o quien te tiene así… lamentara haber nacido sobre esta tierra- dijo a la vez que observaba fijamente a Naruto, no sabia por que pero tenia el presentimiento que ese Rubio tenia mucho que ver en ello.


	7. Darle tiempo al tiempo

Capitulo 6  
Darle tiempo al tiempo... 

Tokyo, Japón  
Konoha Corp.  
Oficina Presidencial  
5:36 pm

Las finas y bien labradas puertas de roble, se encontraban cerradas desde el interior, se había dado la orden de que a nadie que no fuese miembro principal de la familia Uchiha podía ingresar en aquel momento al interior de aquella oficina; ya que dentro de aquellas paredes a prueba de cualquier sonido externo o interno se estaba llevando a cabo la pesadilla para cualquiera de los altos ejecutivos, asistentes y secretarios que laboraban en aquella empresa…adentro ya hacían reunidos los tres principales herederos de la familia Uchiha.

Y si bien esto era una pesadilla para cualquiera que laborara en aquella empresa, en esta ocasión podían sentirse a salvo, al menos por esta ocasión, ya que el tema tratado por los tres miembros de la familia principal distaba por mucho de ser cuestiones laborales. Sin embargo para el heredero mayor de los Uchiha el tema en cuestión es de mayor importancia que el relacionado en aspectos laborales o de la empresa… después de todo para Itachi Uchiha, presidente de aquella corporación, si el tema incluía las palabras Sasuke y Uchiha en la misma frase, entonces todo lo demás podía esperar.

-Sasuke- llamo Itachi a su hermano menor- mírame cuando te hablo- exigió

Y por su parte un muy hastiado y frustrado Sasuke le dedico una mirada como solo el puede brindarlas, por lo general Sasuke nunca ha mirado mal a Itachi, es su hermano mayor, alguien a quien admira y respeta mucho, pero por sobre todo lo quiere y aprecia lo suficiente como para ser el único digno de ver su verdadera ser y sus muy contadas sonrisas; sin embargo en esta ocasión, por primera vez en su vida, pensó que su hermano era demasiado sobreprotector… sobreprotector y de sentidos muy agudos… anda que si le hubieran dicho que Itachi tenia el olfato de un sabueso para detectar cualquier anomalía en su persona, en primera se reiría de lo dicho y en segunda tacharía de loco a quien hablara así de su hermano… pero entonces aquí estamos ahora… esta era la primera vez en su vida que pensaba que Itachi se pasaba un poco con su sentido de hermano mayor… bueno si, lo admitía no era la primera vez, aun recordaba cuando literalmente había tirado del segundo piso a Seigetsu solo por que le había abrazado en su cumpleaños 17, al menos Seigetsu había caído en los rosales bajo su habitación… pero igual siempre pensó que era natural en los hermanos mayores hacer eso (N/A: si Sasuke, solo tu piensas eso; aunque mi hermana es capaz de hacer lo mismo) pero en esta ocasión por primera vez en sus 19 años de vida definitivamente pensó que Itachi era demasiado posesivo con el, lo suficiente como para ser bastante molesto

-por ultima vez Itachi, deja tu paranoilla por la paz, imaginas cosas yo no tengo nada, no me pasa nada, por Kami solo me tomo un par de días para mi y tu crees que es el fin del mundo- alego Sasuke ya un poco a la defensiva por tanto interrogatorio por parte de Itachi

-A mi no me engañas ototou, algo no es del todo normal con tigo y para empezar no te tomaste dos días fueron cinco y te negaste a responder el celular- replico Itachi mientras abandonaba su lugar frente al escritorio y caminaba hasta quedar frente a Sasuke.

-Sabes que ya no tengo cinco años Itachi?- pregunto molesto Sasuke- ya no soy un niño del que tienes que estar pendiente cada cinco minutos, puedo elegir por mi mismo si deseo o no tener una vida social o a quien contestarle una llamada- replico Sasuke mientras enfrentaba la mirada de Itachi.

-No, ya no eres un niño Sasuke, eres un joven que a penas empieza a vivir su vida- hablo Itachi con toda la calma que le fue posible reunir- alguien que desconoce lo que realmente es vivir en este mundo- concluyo

-Itachi…- hablo Sasuke pero fu interrumpido por su hermano

-Nos estamos desviando del tema Sasuke- hablo Itachi mientras se arrodillaba frente a su hermano- Hermanito, mírame algo paso o esta pasando, lo se, se que algo o alguien te ha lastimado, por mas que intentes ocultarlo puedo verlo… háblame Sasuke, sea lo que sea que este pasando podemos arreglarlo, solo dímelo si?

El lo sabia, siempre había contado con Itachi, su hermano siempre había estado para él, pero en esta ocasión por mas deseos que tuviera de realmente decirle todo a Itachi, en esta ocasión no podía hacerlo, debía dejar a Itachi fuera de todo esto… Era tiempo para que él enfrentara las consecuencias de sus propios actos y decisiones, que enfrentara la realidad de su vida sin escudarse en ninguno de los dos mayores, además debía tomar en cuenta la felicidad de su hermano… estaba comprometido con alguien quien lo amaba mas que a su vida; y ese amor era correspondido, Itachi amaba a Deidara mas que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, si bien no lo demostraba mucho a ojos del publico, estaba seguro que en el fondo Itachi daría su vida por una sonrisa del otro rubio…

Entonces ¿para que arruinar el perfecto mundo donde su hermano y su futuro cuñado vivían? Si había alguien que merecía ser feliz profesándose su amor, en una extraña manera, pero al fin y al cabo amor; eran ellos dos, nadie mas debía realmente saber por lo que estaba pasando ; y mas cuando finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que todo ya había terminado.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo y con todo su auto control, fijo sus pensamientos en las próximas palabras que estaban a punto de salir de sus labios… y así con una mirada llena de cariño por su hermano, felicidad por saberse querido, culpable por preocupar a los otros dos hombres en aquella sala y resignación por saber que nada cambiara lo sucedido… por finalmente haberse rendido… le dedico a Itachi la mas sincera y brillante sonrisa que en ese momento podía formar en su rostro.

Hablo claro, seguro y con una sinceridad tal que realmente era para dejar sin palabras al receptor de aquellas palabras.

-Itachi… se que puedo confiar en ti; has estado a mi lado toda mi vida, eres mi hermano mayor; y nada va a cambiar eso; pase lo que pase, sabes que siempre voy a estar orgulloso de ti; te admiro y siempre he pensado que la imagen perfecta de un hermano eres tu, siempre desde pequeño soñé ser como tu, o al menos la mitad de bueno de lo que lo eres… aprecio profundamente toda tu atención y preocupación, siempre voy a ser tu hermano menor; tu "Otouto baka" si lo prefieres- sonrió mas aun, al ver la expresión de Itachi- pero ¿sabes? Hasta los hermanos menores también crecen, cambian…ya no le temen a los monstruos bajo su cama ni se escurren a la mitad de la noche a la habitación de a lado buscando la protección de su hermano… es lo mismo para los padres nunca quieren ver que sus hijos alcen el vuelo ¿no crees? Pero hasta en esos caso los padres los dejan ir… debes dejar que emprenda el vuelo Itachi… nos siempre estarás conmigo para protegerme… se cuidarme solo y tu lo sabes… hay veces Itachi… en que simplemente debes dejarme ir-

Concluyo aquel alegato siempre con una sonrisa dedicada para su hermano, luego miro a Sai que hasta ese momento no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición, ha estado sentado a la orilla del escritorio desde que iniciaron con esa reunión, y ni siquiera había abierto la boca ni para decir esta boca es mi; pero eso si, siempre con su eterna sonrisa… aunque para Sasuke que lo conocía desde que tenia memoria, no lo engañaba… estaba tan o mas preocupado que Itachi… por lo que sin inmutarse y con semblante mas serio de lo que estaba antes le dijo…

-Esto también va para ti, Sai; los primos también crecen… y no acuden cada que se tropiezan por el primo mayor- concluyo para luego sonreír sinceramente a un aturdido Sai que borro su sonrisa y abrió los ojos en son de sorpresa… no se esperaba eso por parte de Sasuke

Por un momento, un como silencio se instalo en aquella ofician, pero solo fue por un muy breve momento, Sai volvió a su típica sonrisa; mientras que Itachi suspiraba frustrado mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie y caminaba hasta el vaso de agua que había sobre la mesa de centro… cuando su hermanito se comportaba de forma tan madura no había alegato que valiera para contradecirlo… rayos… ha veces realmente extrañaba a su tierno y gentil hermano de 5 añitos que corría a abrazarlo cuando llegaba del colegio y así acapararlo por el resto de la tarde solo para contarle hasta el mas mínimo detalle de su día… odiaba el paso del tiempo ¿era mucho pedir que su hermanito nunca creciera y continuara siendo tan inocente como en aquel entonces?... el cielo tenia algo en contra de él.

Pero es que la culpa también la tenia Sasuke, desde el primer día en que su madre le había dicho que tendría una hermanita Itachi se había propuesto a ser el hermano mayor perfecto, para así proteger a la pequeña que estaba por unirse a su familia… claro su sorpresa fue grande cuando su padre le había dicho que tenia a un hermanito en lugar de hermanita y bueno sinceramente siendo el un niño de siete años, que esperaba impacientemente a un hermanita, no dejo de sentirse decepcionado al saber que era, aunque ese pensamiento no duro mucho ya que cuando finalmente conoció a su nuevo Hermanito, se encariño casi de inmediato con el sonrosado bulto que su madre cargaba…

Si Sasuke solía tener un aura tan encantadora cuando niño con facilidad cualquiera se encariñaba con él; y ahora que recordaba eso trajo muchos desagradables momentos en la niñez de Sasuke, frunció el seño al recordar uno en especial… no era el recuerdo mas agradable que Itachi tenia, pero se aseguraba de nunca olvidarlo para así recordar siempre lo que podría llegar a perder si bajaba la guardia en cuanto a Sasuke se refería… no dejo de sentir un malestar en lo profundo de su pecho y nuevamente las mil y una preguntas que le habían asaltado desde aquel día en que Sasuke cumplió 8 años; le asaltaron por completo.

Sasuke ya era prácticamente un adulto, pero ¿realmente podía cuidar de si mismo? O mejor aun ¿podía realmente defenderse de este mundo él solo? ¿Y si sucedía nuevamente lo de hace 11 años atrás? ¿Y si el no estaba cerca para protegerlo? ¿y si fallaba nuevamente…? ¿Sasuke le perdonaría el haber fallado como hermano? Mejor dicho ¿podría el perdonarse por haberle fallado?... esas eran las preguntas que en ese momento rondaban la mente de Itachi; aquello no paso desapercibido para Sai, quien de reojo, de alguna manera comprendía al mayor… supuso que al igual que él no pudo evitar pensar en lo sucedido en aquel octavo cumpleaños del menor… no lo culpaba el también tenia casi las mismas preguntas y pensamientos en su mente sin embargo… Fue la voz de Sasuke quien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Confiaras en mi Itachi?- le había preguntado desde su lugar, mientras miraba seriamente a su hermano mayor, Sasuke no era ni despistado ni tonto; sabia el recuerdo que sus palabras habían evocado tanto en su hermano como en su primo, sabia perfectamente de que trataban los pensamientos que atormentaban a ambos, así pues finalmente abandono su cómodo asiento y camino hasta alcanzar a su hermano, para así posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro del mayor y decir- No sucederá lo mismo Itachi; lo que esta en el pasado allí se debe quedar; no lo traigas a la vida nuevamente… deja de perseguir al pasado…así que no hay razón para que nos preocupemos de mas ¿verdad?... confía en mi, en mis palabras, en nuestra crianza…"eso" no volverá suceder, es una promesa Itachi.- y disimuladamente también le dedico una mirada a Sai, quien ni corto ni perezoso entendió lo tácito en ella "confía en mi Sai"

Y entonces tanto Sai como Itachi supieron que no había más que discutir… Sasuke no daría su brazo a torcer… no cuando ya había tomado una decisión… si bien Sai sabia medianamente lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke y Naruto había ciertos aspectos que desconocía, entre ellos lo sucedido dos semanas atrás… aquella noche… y si en Sasuke estaba nadie sabría al respecto… en cuanto a su impulsivo hermano… pues tendría que guardar el secreto un largo tiempo mas, precisamente por lo impulsivo que podría llegar a ser… tal vez… realmente un día se lo contaría todo a ambos; pero por ahora era mejor callarlo; callar y seguir.

-dale tiempo al tiempo, Sasuke- se surruro a si mismo; Itachi alcanzo a escuchar ese susurro pero no pudo descifrarlo, después de todo Sasuke ya le estaba dando la espalda y caminando en dirección a la puerta

-¿Dijiste algo Sasuke?- pregunto intrigado Itachi… a lo cual recibió una mirada por parte de Sasuke quien no esperaba que alguien oyera sus propias palabras de aliento; pero se recupero casi a l instante de la sorpresa y respondió rápidamente con una mentira.

-Si, dije que se me hace tarde- bueno mentira no era, la verdad se le había hecho tarde; después de todo no había olvidado en todo el día la promesa que había hecho en la mañana a cierto extranjero.

-¿tarde?- pregunto Sai - ¿para que? ¿Acaso tienes un cita?- pregunto Sai en son de broma, venga mejor que Sai nadie sabia tan bien que aquello era imposible, no en el estado actual del Uchiha… sin embargo a Sasuke no hay que subestimarlo; tantos años al lado del chico numero uno en sorprender a la gente le había enseñado unos dos que tres trucos, por lo cual Sai no supo como reaccionar ante la respuesta de su primo

-Exacto- rio por lo bajo Sasuke

Y aunque se forzaba aun a reír; al menos aquella vez fue un poco mas sincera y natural, después de todo no sabia por que, pero el hecho de haber aceptado un invitación a cenar y por primera vez que no proviniera de Naruto le hacia sentir un ligero alivio en su desgarrado corazón… quizás finalmente se había resignado y esta era la forma de hacérselo saber a si mismo; quizás realmente este era el primer paso para poder olvidarlo.

-Una cena para ser mas preciso- hablo un poco mas seguro de sus palabras, vaya no había costado tanto como creía, con Sakura se había ido por las ramas pero con Sai no, quizás la idea ya no era tan descabellada en su mente. Sonrió para si, pero la voz de Itachi le devolvió a la realidad

-¿Cena? ¿Con quien? ¿De que índole? ¿Negocios?- las preguntas salieron casi en un solo segundo, allí estaba de nuevo el lado protector de Itachi, pasaría tiempo para que lograra apaciguar un poco a su hermano y su complejo de "Soy su hermano mayor y como le toques un solo cabellos conocerás los nueve infiernos"

-Itachi- hablo Sasuke un tanto en reproche, un tanto divertido y un tanto resignado- es un simple Cena, con alguien que conocí y no es de negocios, mas bien yo diría que es una cena sin importancia; y si debería haber una razón- pensó por un segundo buscando una forma de expresarlo- por placer diría yo- concluyo a la vez que salía de la oficina de su hermano, dejando a un muy sorprendido Sai y un muy molesto Itachi, siendo este ultimo el que no tardo ni 3 segundos en seguirle para exigirle una explicación mas razonable.

Sin embargo al abandonar su oficina, lo primero que vio, no le gusto para nada…

¿Quién rayos era ese que estaba con su hermanito? Y ¿Por qué rayos lo sostenía firmemente entre sus brazos?

Sasuke suspiro un tanto cansado, un tanto victorioso, mientras abandonaba la oficina de su hermano, realmente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había logrado dejar a su hermano fuera de un problemático asunto, en lo personal, era un triunfo para él, quizás realmente el cambio empezaba a hacerse notar en él, después de todo se había prometido aquella mañana cuando abandono su apartamento, que ese seria el día en que dejaría el pasado atrás y solo miraría al presente.

-Hay que cambiar para que las cosas cambien- se dijo mentalmente con una sonrisa forzada, últimamente tenia pensamientos raros; y por sobre todo impulsos raros, bastaba ver lo de esta mañana para darse una idea… en fin, lo mejor era seguir según lo planeado; o lo no planeado; o como fuera la idea

Justo eso estaba pensando cuando inicio su camino de regreso a su oficina, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio por donde caminaba y termino chocando contra alguien, sintió la repentina perdida de equilibrio y cerro los ojos esperando el impacto con la solida materia bajo él… impacto claro esta que nunca llego.

Poco a poco Sasuke abrió los ojos, aun un poco desconcertado, aunque de lo que estaba seguro es de que alguien había detenido su caída, podía sentir un par de brazos sostenerle firmemente, logrando mantenerlo si bien no estable, al menos lejos del duro piso.

Con cuidado y aun ayudado por el agarre del extraño logro recuperar su equilibrio, y a punto estaba de agradecer la ayuda del desconocido, cuando alzo la vista y… se quedo sin palabras al reconocer aquel par de ojos color cielo que estaban justo en ese momento frente a él; pronto su mirada enfoco por completo el rostro de su salvador y no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se dibujara en su expresión.

Por su parte, el dueño de aquel celestial mirar, le dedicaba una cándida sonrisa a la vez que le saludaba; después de todo comprendió que el chico entre sus brazos estaba tan sorprendido por verle allí que debía creerlo una ilusión, mejor aclarar eso ¿no?

-Boun pomeriggio Uchiha san ¿tutto bene?- agrego despues del saludo

-Sa...Sawada san- un sorprendido Sasuke respondió, para luego agregar- ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? –Giotto por su parte sonrió ante aquella pregunta; tenía lógica, después de todo habían quedado en que se verían en el lobby del hotel.

- Credo che raccogliendo Uchiha san lavorare; per la nostra cena ... non ci sarà dimenticato?- pregunto con una sonrisa; y Sasuke quien finalmente se había recuperado de su sorpresa, suspiro quedamente; realmente debía reconocerlo, por mas que le molestase hacerlo, aquel rubio no solo en lo físico se parecía a Naruto sino también en lo impredecible.

-No lo he olvidado Sawada san, solo me sorprendió verlo aquí, pensé que nos veríamos en el hotel y por cierto ¿como me encontró?- respondió Sasuke, quien por cierto ni había notado que Giotto lo mantenía sujeto de la cintura con sus brazos

-Así era; pero termine antes con mis compromisos y pensé que tal vez a Uchiha san no le importaría el adelantar la hora de nuestra cita y así acompañarme a conocer la ciudad o tomar un café antes de la cena – contesto, pero en esta ocasión abandonando el italiano para hacerlo en japonés, aunque el acento aun estaba presente- por como lo he encontrado, digamos que tengo mis recursos Uchiha san- sonrió un tanto travieso

Sasuke le miro serio por un momento ¿a que tipo de recursos se refería aquel extranjero? Pero luego cambio la expresión por una mas cordial, lo mejor no era darle tantas vueltas al asunto; además Sawada le hablaba nuevamente

-así, que me dice Uchiha san, ¿le gustaría cambiar la hora de encuentro?- pregunto aun sonriente, pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestarle, una seria voz procedente desde atrás del azabache llamo la atención de ambos

-le agradecería enormemente que tuviera la gentileza de soltar a mi hermano- hablo y casi de inmediato la mirada tanto de Sasuke como de Giotto se dirigieron a la persona que les hablaba.

-¿Itachi?- pregunto Sasuke serio, pero el aludido lo ignoro y camino decidido hasta llegar a donde estaban los otros dos

-Quiero una explicación en este instante Sasuke; ¿Quién es esta persona? Y ¿Por qué estaba abrazándote?- pregunto sin retirar la mirada color ónix del rubio desconocido

Giotto por su parte que tampoco le había dado importancia al detalle que aun estaba sujetando al menor, prontamente le libero del agarre y cambio su atención al mayor de los Uchiha, eso si, sin borrar la cordial sonrisa de su rostro

-Boun pomeriggio, Giotto Sawada, il piaccere- se presento extendiéndole la mano a Itachi, el cual solo lo miro con rabia contenida mientras estrechaba la mano del italiano

-Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke- fueron todas las palabras que salieron de los labios del mayor. Luego miro a su hermano exigiendo silenciosamente la explicación faltante.

-Sawada san solo evito que cayera Itachi- sencilla, franca y directa, que mejor explicación que esa; e Itachi solo enarco una ceja ante esto.- compórtate Itachi- susurro por lo bajo Sasuke al ver la expresión de su hermano mayor. Itachi le miro serio, pero decidió hacer caso del menor

-y Sawada san esta aquí para…

-He venido a recoger a Uchiha san, para nuestra cena- informo sin reparo Giotto, y la única pregunta que le vino a la mente de Itachi fue"entonces ¿era cierto?"

Fue justo en ese momento, que una cuarta voz interrumpió aquella peculiar y amena charla… ya que justo en ese momento de una de las oficinas cercanas, un muy conocido (al menos para los Uchiha) rubio salía de ella preguntando directamente algo al Uchiha menor. Y como este iba revisando unos papeles en sus manos ni miro con quien hablaban los Uchiha

-Nee Sasuke… tienes tiempo quería preguntarte alg…- se quedo cayado en el momento en que alzo su mirada y se encontró con el mismo espectáculo que Itachi había visto cuando salió de su oficina… sinceramente la expresión que Naruto puso en su rostro fue indescriptible… tan transparente, tan sincera, tan cargada de emociones, tan llena de deseos mortales para el recién llegado

-Na…Naruto- fue todo lo que alcanzo a tartamudear Sasuke; para luego observar estupefacto como la mirada de Naruto recaía específicamente en la situación cual se encontraba aun con el italiano, se removió incomodo en el lugar que ocupaba y fácilmente se zafó del agarre del rubio, alejándose unos considerables pasos. Claro todo esto sin ver directamente al Uzumaki

Tengamos en cuenta que la forma en que Sasuke pronuncio el nombre de Naruto mas la forma de actuar frente al chico no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos mayores, claro cada quien por sus propias sospechas o razones; Itachi miro con molestia a Naruto y Giotto le miro con curiosidad, algo repentinamente había despertado su intuición con respecto al azabache y al rubio, era bastante incomodo debía admitir, pero el pensamiento que le cayo repentinamente al reconocer el nombre dicho por Sasuke, envió esta sensación al olvido.

-¿Naruto? è il nome di ieri?- pregunto directamente a Sasuke.. Mientras casi al mismo tiempo con la molestia mal fingida en su rostro el Uzumaki hablo...

-¿Sasuke, quien es él?


	8. Bajo la sombra de los 6 arboles

Capitulo 7  
Sotto l'ombra del "sei alberi"

-¿Naruto? ¿El nombre de ayer?- aseguro mas que preguntar, directamente a Sasuke, quien le vio sorprendido, no esperaba que él italiano se recordara de ese nombre. Y casi de inmediato su atención recayó en Naruto que le hablaba bastante "molesto" diría él

-¿Sasuke quien es él?

Dolor, traición, ira, impotencia, confusión, temor…felicidad… todos esos sentimientos y mas pudo ver Giotto reflejados de una forma muy vivaz en las ónices que de alguna manera a su parecer cobraron vida y a la vez la perdieron en cuanto aquel joven había hecho su aparición. La felicidad de su nuevo amigo (Giotto al igual que su primo Tsuna, tenían la facilidad de llamar amigo hasta a su propio enemigo, si este les parecía sincero) ya radicaba en aquel chico rubio; sin embargo también veía, que su sola presencia castigaba y le hería del mismo modo.

Giotto destetaba ver a la gente sufrir, detestaba el no ver una sonrisa en los rostros de sus allegados y en esta ocasión, no fue la excepción, si bien Sasuke no sonreía, el hecho de haberle visto perder con tal facilidad la seguridad que había visto en el minutos antes, le hizo sentir un profundo malestar… casi lo mismo que había sentido la noche anterior cuando se encontraron por primera vez… aquel chico era la causa del pesar del joven Uchiha, no, no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba, todo su ser se lo decía.

Y así, pues ya que el detestaba la situación en la que en ese momento tanto Sasuke como él se encontraban, que mejor opción que intervenir él e iniciar su escape. Por lo que con un extraño brillo, un tanto travieso, en sus ojos; hablo antes de que pudiera hacerlo el Uchiha.

-Un placer conocerle finalmente Naruto san- dijo.

Con un formalismo que no había ocupado antes con ningún otro, la distintiva sonrisa y efusividad que le caracterizaban habían desaparecido, a la vez que observaba de cerca al aludido, prácticamente le analizaba de pies a cabeza, Giotto no quería perder ningún detalle del otro chico; por unos instantes la seria mirada dedicada a Naruto, hizo creer a los presentes (a Itachi y Sai que aun no se acercaba al grupo pero los observaba) que aquel joven recién llegado era otra persona, aquella mirada llena de severidad no podía pertenecer al chico que antes estaba frente a ellos, parecía haberse convertido en otra persona.

Su intuición se lo decía, prácticamente se lo gritaba; aquel chico rubio era la fuente externa que provoco la tristeza y el dolor que Sasuke irradiaba cuando lo conoció, en su vida había conocido muchos como él, a todos los había juzgado antes de hablar con ellos, sabiendo de antemano la verdadera naturaleza de esas personas… personas frías, sin escrúpulos ni remordimientos…personas que habían enterrado en lo profundo de la oscuridad interna sus más fervientes deseos y sentimientos…personas que en su mundo eran conocidos como líderes y asesinos.

Sin embargo… en esta ocasión… por primera vez en 17 años desde que aprendió a usar su intuición estaba confundido… y eso es lo que más le molesto… nada en el chico frente a él le amenazaba, ninguno de sus reflejos le indicaba cuidarse de él, al contrario por alguna razón, por un solo segundo creyó que se podía confiar en él…pero fue por un solo segundo.

-usted parece conocerme- hablo extrañamente también serio Naruto- pero yo no he tenido ¨el placer¨ de hacerlo concluyo entrecerrando los ojos ante el otro rubio.

Giotto por su parte ante estas palabras termino su inspección, la confusión que en ese momento inundaba su mente no era común, le frustraba en gran manera, no poder catalogar con una sola mirada al más joven rubio, no podía definir si debía o no sentir empatía o rencor en contra del chico. Sin embargo cortesía y actuación ante todo… ese era el tercer principio que regia su forma de ser; y esta no sería la excepción.

-mis más sinceras disculpas Naruto san, permítame presentarme Giotto Sawada, un simple extranjero el cual tuvo la fortuna de cruzar caminos con Uchiha san y así poder gozar el honor de que él me deleite con su compañía ¿no es así Uchiha san?- Sonrió Giotto en dirección al aludido, y como Sasuke estaba más centrado en ordenar sus pensamientos que solo atino a asentir de forma afirmativa.

Y Si bien esto fue dicho mas con la intención de molestar al recién llegado, y mantener la conversación a su favor; no podía evitar el hacer visible la profunda sinceridad y gratitud que expresaba en cada una de ellas, además como decía Reborn, cuando tienes la oportunidad la tienes y debes aprovecharla; y ya que se le dio la oportunidad de conocer al dolor de cabeza del moreno… entonces hacerle pasar un mal rato no estaría de menos ¿verdad?

Giotto miro con disimulo la reacción tanto del Uchiha mayor como de Naruto, y sonrió un poco burlón y con un poco de culpa, a veces se pasaba en sus comentarios, tendían a ser demasiado…directos… pero venga siendo la persona que es y viviendo en la selecta sociedad en la que vive, eso es un arte aprendido y heredado.

Sin embargo esa línea de pensamiento fue cortada por la presentación escueta por parte del otro rubio.

-Naruto Uzumaki, "amigo de la infancia" de Sasuke- o si el tono en que lo dijo no paso desapercibido para Giotto y sinceramente eso lo hizo sonreír aun mas- encantado de conocerle- la sonrisa forzada y la forma en que dijo aquella ultima frase le hizo ver a Giotto, que lo que menos sentía en ese momento era felicidad por conocerle.

Desconocía casi por completo la situación en la cual Uchiha san y Naruto san se encontraban, pero por la forma de reaccionar de ambos creía que ya más o menos empezaba a tener una idea. Pero nuevamente la voz de Naruto le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Ahora Sawada san- podía decir que no le dio mucho gusto escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de una forma un tanto rencorosa, pero lo había escuchado de formas peores- si me permite tengo algo que discutir con Sasuke- y e allí la frase que había estado esperando, realmente Reborn era lo máximo en tutores, gracias a él había podido guiar esa corta conversación a su favor y al punto en que quería. Después de todo ahora si podía hacer su escape triunfal… definitivamente Naruto san era tan fácil de predecir.

-temo, Naruto san- hablo de forma segura y traviesa- que eso no será posible, - continuo, a la vez que tomaba gentilmente de la mano al aun aturdido Sasuke

Sasuke, por su parte que había preferido quedarse en silencio antes de decir la primera tontería que tenía en su confundida mente, por lo que simplemente hacia lo que su recién conocido "amigo" decía.

- ya que Sasuke san ha tenido la amabilidad de modificar su agenda para ofrecerse a mostrarme la ciudad y deleitarme con su compañía durante la cena- hablo a la vez que miraba de forma interrogante a Naruto- espero que ni a usted ni a Uchiha san le moleste que le tome prestado durante algunas horas ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que Naruto san puede discutir lo pendiente el día de mañana, durante las horas de trabajo.

Bien, a Naruto desde un inicio no le caía tan bien el extranjero ahora le caía peor; por lo que no le vio reparo en su atribulada mente el contradecir lo dicho.

-mis disculpas Sawada san; pero realmente esto no puede esperar

Claro que si podía esperara la verdad aquella consulta solo era un pretexto para pasar un poquito de tiempo con Sasuke sin levantar sospechas ni nada, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción al extranjero.

-Entenderá que siendo Sasuke un alto ejecutivo dentro de la empresa su horario no es como el de todos, es su deber el estar informado y al pendiente de lo que aquí adentro suceda-

Y Sasuke frunció el seño ante estas palabras, no había dicho ni media palabra para evitar que las cosas se complicaran pero aquella frase dicha por su "amado" no le gusto en nada; prácticamente le estaba diciendo que era un irresponsable. Oh pero esto no se quedaba así; el tenia todo el derecho de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana con su tiempo libre, y justamente en ese momento se le sentaba el pasar tiempo con el extranjero mas que discutir asuntos de trabajo con el idiota de Naruto. Y estaba a punto de hacer ver su opinión cuando nuevamente otra voz le interrumpió; aunque quizás para sorpresa de Sasuke no era la del recién conocido rubio

-Mi hermano tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que se le antoje en gana después de las cinco Uzumaki- o si, la furia con la que había hablado Itachi no paso desapercibida para nadie…- al igual que es libre de elegir si pasa el tiempo solo o con compañía

Empezando por Naruto; que sintió su vida irse en un segundo, al escuchar el tono, empezaba a temer que Sasuke ya hubiese hablado con Itachi y le contase lo que había sucedido; siguiendo por Sasuke que hasta cierto punto le alegro que su hermano interviniera, tanto por que Itachi le defendía (al parecer a Itachi tampoco le cayo en gracia el comentario) como por el hecho de que no deseaba iniciar una discusión con Naruto, temía que si iniciaba con una en ese momento; con sus sentimientos y pensares tan a flor de piel diría algo que ya no tendría arreglo; a Giotto, también le sorprendió, no esperaba la intervención del hermano mayor; pues desde que intercambio el saludo le había dado la firme creencia que lo único que quería era echarlo a patadas del edificio, eso en el mejor de los casos.

Y a Itachi tampoco es que digamos que estaba defendiendo al extranjero, es más si pudiese elegir, preferiría que su hermanito pasara el tiempo solo que "mal acompañado" o en su defecto con él, pero ya había quedado con Deidara para esa noche, así pues; a trabajar con lo que se tiene, prefería mil veces al tal Sawada que a Naruto; y es que en ese momento nadie le quitaba la idea de la cabeza que Naruto era el causante de la actitud reciente de Sasuke, así como el mayor de sus problemas. y aunque no tiene pruebas para dar crédito a su afirmación, nadie dijo que no podía hacerle la vida imposible indirectamente.

-no estoy diciendo que pase todo su tiempo libre en el trabajo, Itachi- alego Naruto; si bien temía la reacción de Itachi, la sensación de celos podía mas que cualquier otra

-pues a mi parecer si lo hiciste y muy claro Uzumaki-

-Itachi no estoy para discutir contigo… -hablo Naruto he iba a continuar pero fue l voz de Sai, que finalmente les interrumpió, Sai no había hablado nada desde su lugar en las puertas de la oficina de Itachi, pero ahora no quería escuchar una disputa entre su primo y su amigo por nada; mas cuando el interesado ya no estaba presente.

-pues la verdad al final de cuentas la única opinión que vale es la de Sasuke y como ni él ni su amigo presentes, entonces no tiene caso que continúen discutiendo- hablo Sai mientras caminaba hasta alcanzar a Itachi y Naruto, para luego señalarles a ambos el lugar donde los antes implicados se encontraban, totalmente vacio… de Sasuke y Giotto no quedaba ni rastro.

-Maldita sea- se escucho a coro y con una sincronización casi envidiable por parte de los dos sujetos en discusión- esto es tu culpa Uzumaki/ Itachi- dijeron los dos, nuevamente al unisonó.

Por un largo minuto Itachi destrozo (en su imaginación) a Naruto con la mirada, Sai quien sonreía como siempre juraba que con una palabra mas y seguro su primo cometía homicidio en pleno edificio, sin embargo; también estaba el hecho se que Itachi era mas maduro que Naruto, así pues mejor esperar a intervenir hasta el ultimo momento… además Naruto no era tan denso como para cometer otra idiotez…

-"o quizás si" -pensó para si Sai cuando vio al rubio abrir su boca y mentalmente se pregunto que flores serian las adecuadas para el funeral del rubio; sin embargo su línea de pensamiento se vio cortada cuando la voz de Itachi, seria y segura se escucho en aquella estancia.

-no tengo tiempo para perderlo con tigo Uzumaki- hablo mientras el enojo se filtraba en cada una de sus palabras- sin embargo antes de irme déjame decirte algo- agrego mientras se situaba a dos palmos del rubio- no se que fue lo que le hiciste a Sasuke- prácticamente ladro aquellas palabras, para luego acercarse un poco mas al rostro del menor y poner su expresión mas fría posible- pero ten por seguro que lo voy a averiguar- susurro- y cuando ese momento llegue Uzumaki… lamentaras el día que cruzaste caminos con mi hermanito; es una promesa.

Tras esto Itachi se enderezo y dio media vuelta para inicia su camino a los elevadores de la compañía, casi al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular y digitaba el numero de su hermano… realmente no tenia tiempo para perderlo con el hermano menor de su novio, no cuando su hermano se había ido con Dios viniera a saber quien.

Sai que se había quedado aun contemplando a Naruto que no se había movido tras la amenaza de Itachi, suspiro quedamente y sonrió de medio lado al ver el final de las tan típicas disputas de esos dos; pero pronto volvió a la realidad cuando sintió en su mano la persistente vibración del teléfono que en ese momento portaba. Sonrió mas para si cuando lo abrió y lo primero que observo era el nombre de Itachi y que este intentaba enlazar la llamada, realmente los hermanos Uchiha eran tan predecibles…

Observo por un momento el aparato en sus manos; Itachi se iba a enojar mucho cuando Sasuke no respondiera la llamada, pero venga la culpa no la tenia el menor, después de todo ¿como ibas a contestar una llamada que nunca recibiste? Y es que si Sai había abandonado la oficina de su primo no era por el barullo formado a las puertas de esta, no… era por el hecho de que Sasu chan había dejado su celular en la mesa del centro y el como buen primo había corrido a alcanzárselo (N/A: si como no)

Pero bueno, ahora se alegraba de no habérselo regresado, o al menos eso pensaba mientras jugaba con el celular entre sus manos, para ser sincero a el tampoco le gradaba la idea de que Sasuke saliera con un desconocido, pero le desagradaba mas la idea de que Sasuke regresase a su apartamento para estar solo y dar tiempo a su cabeza inmadura de pensar en el rubio inmaduro, que aun estaba frente a ';el maldiciendo por lo bajo, a su parecer… así que tal vez; un cambio de ritmo, algo inesperado y un nuevo conocido era lo que su primito necesitaba en esos momento… así pues sin pensarlo mucho tiempo mas, dirigió su dedo pulgar hasta la tecla de encendido de aquel dichoso aparato, para presionarlo por unos segundos y ver por consecuente apagando el celular … después de todo una noche sin molestias es lo que Sasuke necesitaba; ya mañana le regresaría el dichoso aparato…

-SAI!- escucho el llamado a su persona resonar por casi toda la empresa, o bueno el deber llama, a calmar la furia de Itachi; sin embargo antes de alcanzar a su "adorable" primo, había algo que hacer, e incluían a cierto rubio con el seño fruncido.

-Naruto- llamo Sai, un tanto serio y el aludido solo le miro desde su posición, para luego hablar

-Sai, créeme no estoy de humor para una de tus bromas- dijo a la vez que iniciaba el inicio rumbo a su oficina; sin embargo fue la mano de Sai sobre su hombro el que la detuvo; y escucho como la voz trémula de su amigo le decía las palabras que menos quería oir en ese momento

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar; mañana en el desayuno en la cafetería de siempre… te espero- tras esto Sai camino los mismos pasos que Itachi dejando n muy malhumorado Naruto detrás quien solo pudo desahogar su frustración contra la puerta de su propia oficina.

En algún lugar de las calles de Tokyo  
(al interior de una limusina)  
6:00pm

Las glamorosas y transitadas calles de Milán, no eran rival para aquello que en ese momento sus ojos presenciaban… Giotto simplemente no pudo evitar comparar lo que el creía era una intransitable avenida italiana con el efervescente apogeo caótico de la capital nipona, y sinceramente una vez mas en su vida se sentía aturdido ante la magnitud de aquella conglomeración de personas. Realmente no era algo que se veía todos los días… y si bien no era uno de los mejores parajes que Tokio tenía para mostrar; no podía pedir más cuando estaba atascado en un congestionamiento y con el silencio reinando en el interior de aquel automóvil.

Además, no es que realmente tuviera otra opción; no cuando el incomodo silencio que tanto su acompañante como él habían caído en un profundo silencio desde el momento que habían ingresado a dicho vehículo; bueno es decir después de todo admitía que había ido a recoger al chico a la oficina, y que le había solicitado adelantar su hora de encuentro, pero como las cosas se habían puesto de una forma un tanto confusas y complicadas, había arrastrado al chico afuera hasta la limusina y todo esto casi sin el consentimiento del japonés.

Giotto suspiro quedamente ante este análisis, no había sido una buena acción el llevarse a Sasuke de esa forma, pero en verdad algo dentro de él le dijo que lo mejor era sacarlo antes de que las cosas se complicaran; sin embargo, esa no era una excusa para sus acciones; mejor pedir las disculpas debidas al caso, y de paso romper el incomodo silencio (al menos para él) sin embargo justo cuando había reunido el valor para romper el silencio, su acompañante le gano el derecho. Aunque las palabras dichas no eran las esperadas.

-gracias-

Y eso si que sorprendió en sobremanera a Giotto quien estaba realmente a punto de disculparse por sus acciones y ahora va y recibe en lugar de un reproche una gratitud… ora eso si era nuevo.

-En verdad muchas gracias por sacarme de allí- hablo Sasuke aun sin verlo directamente-se lo agradezco Sawada san- Giotto sonrió ante eso; realmente aquel agradecimiento le tomo por sorpresa, pero si su interlocutor estaba aliviado de haber abandonado aquel recinto, entonces el no debía lamentar sus acciones.

-Giotto- agrego y Sasuke se desconcertó ante aquello, por lo que procedió a esclarecer sus palabras ante la clara confusión del japonés- Giotto, preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre en lugar de mi apellido- agrego- no estoy muy encariñado con ninguno de mis apellidos por lo que Giotto seria mejor a mi parecer- hablo mientras sonreía y mantenía los ojos cerrados- además yo ya te he llamado por tu nombre así que lo creo justo- concluyo.

-es verdad-razono tras un momento de silencio Sasuke-entonces…Muchas gracias Giotto san- repitió su agradecimiento mientras incluía una leve dogezza y Giotto sonrió mas ante eso. Al menos ya no había silencio entre ellos dos

-no hay nada que agradecer; al contrario debería disculparme; le he tomado sin su consentimiento Sasuke san- agrego un tanto avergonzado- mientras Sasuke negó ligeramente con la cabeza

-No, de no haberlo hecho de esa manera créame que las cosas hubiesen empeorado- alego con un suspiro cansado- además no es como si realmente me llevase en contra de mi voluntad; digamos que solamente hubo un pequeño retraso en mi respuesta a su pregunta- sonrió y esta vez mirando fijamente a Giotto- no se preocupe; mi hermano no le acusara de raptarme, por que ni siquiera podemos calificarlo de ese modo- y Giotto rio abiertamente ante esta declaración

-literalmente ante las leyes de este país, yo diría que esto es si un secuestro Sasuke san- sonrió mientras observaba al aludido que a su vez rio por lo bajo ante lo declarado, poco a poco el ambiente cayo hasta quedar en un tranquilo y cómodo silencio, los ocupantes de aquel automóvil no sentían ya la densidad entre ellos.

-Y bien Giotto san usted me dirá a donde le gustaría ir; Tokyo central tiene muchos lugares interesantes para visitar- añadió Sasuke- digamos que es muestra de mi agradecimiento por su oportuna intervención.

Giotto pareció meditar aquello, cerró los ojos en forma pensativa, Sasuke espero pacientemente la respuesta del extranjero, y aunque este tardo un poco de tiempo, sin embargo la rápida reacción del rubio no dejo de sorprender mucho a Sasuke quien casi salto en su asiento ante el repentino movimiento.

-Sasuke san- hablo Giotto con una efusividad tal que le dio una punzada de deja'vu a Sasuke, mas al ver aquel par de estilizados y vivaces ojos color cielo- ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos ver la torre de Tokyo mientras tomamos algo?- pregunto esperanzado Giotto y Sasuke rió mentalmente ante la expresión del extranjero, parecía realmente como cuando un niño emocionado le solicita al padre que le compre algo.

-Creo conocer el lugar perfecto Giotto san- contesto Sasuke mientras veía al aludido sonreír mas radiante de lo que ya estaba, lo que llevo a Sasuke a preguntarse si aquello era posible.

-Perfecto- hablo Giotto a la vez que apretaba el botón del intercomunicador para hablar con el chofer-Francesco; sigue las indicaciones de Sasuke san…

Tokyo, Japón  
Roppongi Keyakizaka Dori  
Toraya Roppongi Café's  
(a 30 metros de la torre de Tokyo)  
6:24 pm

-Woa!- fue la única expresión que salió de los labios del rubio; al tener frente a el la imponente torre de 333 mts de altura, la verdad esa frase se la había aprendido a Kyouya, la decía tan a menudo que a el también le había empezado a gustar el uso de aquella expresión

-Hermosa ¿no?- pregunto Sasuke mientras tomaba delicadamente la taza de café puesta frente a él- aunque en mi opinión se disfruta mas desde el templo de Ueno con una taza de te verde y unos cuantos dangos- opino mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Es la primera vez que la veo, o al menos tan de cerca- hablo Giotto- la busque con la mirada a mi arribo al país, pero solo pude verla de lejos- sonrió tristemente mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y manipulaba la taza servida a él.

-Hablando de su arribo Giotto san, si no es mucha molestia, puedo preguntarle que lo trae a Japón- pregunto un tanto curioso, ya que para Sasuke no había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que a pesar de que no viajaban directamente con el extranjero, había una gran cantidad de personal que velaba por la seguridad del rubio.

Giotto pareció meditar aquella pregunta, y por un instante la chispa de viveza que Giotto desbordaba minutos antes desapareció del rostro; pero tan solo fue unos instantes, sin embargo lo suficiente como para que Sasuke lo notara.

-Se supone que estoy de "vacaciones"- hablo en forma cansada Giotto- hace mucho que deseaba tomarme unas vacaciones, y créeme si tuvieras una familia tan "especial" como yo; también las querrías- hablo al ver la cara de confusión de Sasuke- y si vine a Japón es por que mi primo y la mayor parte de sus amigos crecieron y vivieron aquí; hasta que se mudaron a Italia, además siempre tuve curiosidad por conocer el país donde mi madre creció- concluyo a la vez que terminaba su taza de café.- aunque realmente no creo que pueda escapar de ninguno de ellos- hablo en son de broma mientras señalaba a un grupo de hombres vestidos con trajes negros y gafas oscuras (la famosa escolta)

Nuevamente el silencio callo entre los dos, sin embargo era un silencio bastante cómodo, aquel que se forma con viejas amistades o con personas que se comprenden; pero bueno no iban a pasar toda la noche en el mismo lugar y menos en silencio; además a Giotto le fascinaba la idea de ir a la torre de Tokyo, antes de la cena; además quería comprobar algo que venia sospechando desde que abandonaron el edificio donde trabajaba el moreno…

-Sasuke san ¿le gustaría acompañarme a caminar?- hablo de forma muy cordial y educada- aunque usted no lo crea amo dar largos paseos antes de la cena, recorrer las campiñas sicilianas son uno de los mas grandes placeres que tengo en casa- agrego- y aunque es muy distinto de Italia, Tokyo parece tener mucho que ofrecer- sonrió

Sasuke observo al rubio por un momento "tan similares, pero a la vez tan distinto" pensó para si; aquel rubio que apenas tenia unas pocas horas de conocerle, ahora le tendía la mano para que le acompañase; si tan solo Naruto le hubiese tendido la mano, si tan solo le hubiese dicho algo, el lo habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo sin dudarlo… el caminaría por siempre a su lado.

-¿Sasuke san?-

Pregunto confundido Giotto ante la expresión desolada que tenia Sasuke en su rostro en aquel momento; había dicho algo malo, había hecho algo mal… sin embargo Giotto tampoco era lento de pensamiento, fue cuestión de sumar dos mas dos para encontrar la respuesta de la actitud de su acompáñate; sonrió con tristeza ante estos hechos; a el le agradaba Sasuke san.

-Venga Sasuke san, caminemos un poco- le dijo a la vez que jalaba un poco del chico para que se pusiera de pie y le siguiera; la cena en si podía esperar… ahora había algo que el quería saber directamente de la boca de Sasuke; y el creía conocer el lugar adecuado para hablar - vayamos hasta la torre de Tokyo- sonrió- y quizás allí, pueda decirme de que o quien; quiere escapar Sasuke san…

* * *

Hola de nuevo, finalmente con este capitulo me pongo al dia con los ya previamente publicados en la otra web, por lo que seria el siguiente capitulo, el cap de estreno, como habran notado he colocado en la tegoria de Xover esta historia, asi que espero no les moleste, sin mas les dejo con el cap de estreno, espero lo disfruten


	9. La luna sabe

Etto... estoy de vuelta?

No se que decirles la verdad no se como hablarles nuevamente, ha sido un mega retraso y no tengo perdón, me da nervios finalmente referirme a ustedes, si bien no puedo decir que me falto inspiración en este capitulo, por que eso fue lo que mas tuve, lo que si puedo decir es que me falto salud para escribirlo.

En fin aquí estoy, encantada de saludarles nuevamente (por favor no me linchen) realmente no quería tardarme tanto, pero han sido meses largos muy largos.

Y como no se si me perdonaran por mi retraso pues mejor paso con las aclaraciones del capitulo:  
-en primer lugar debo decir que definitivamente este capitulo nos trae una que otra sorpresa por lo que deben leerlo muy a conciencia he ocultado algunas cosas en el capitulo  
-también es el penúltimo capitulo de este arco de la historia  
-se suponía que veríamos ciertas conversaciones en este cap., pero me quedo muy largo como para ponerlas todas en el así que solo pude tomar una de ellas, por eso es el penúltimo y no el ultimo cap. del arco.  
-Conoceremos un poco mas del pasado de Giotto y debo hacer una advertencia también sobre esto, conoceremos también una parte un tanto oculta de este personaje, pero que es necesaria para la trama además es parte de él (al menos del Giotto que yo estoy escribiendo)  
-Sasu chan aprenderá mas de Giotto de lo que el cree o es consiente, pero eso solo dará paso a que la curiosidad de este Uchiha despierte  
-Perdon para las seguidoras de Naruto, Sai, Itachi o cualquier otro personaje, este capitulo es un exclusivo GioSasu con ligeros toques de Gio? x 2 (ya entenderán a que me refiero)  
-por lo general publico primeramente en A-Y . com, pero degraciadamente no se si es por el servidor o es mi cuanta la que no me permite subir el capitulo, espero se arregle en la brevedad posible, hasta entonces, publicare aqui primero.

Creo que esas son todas, sin mas me disculpo nuevamente y les dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 8  
La luna sabe…Que hasta el cielo puede enamorarse

Tokyo Japón  
Shinjuku Park Tower  
(The Luxury Park Hyatt Tokyo Hotel)  
Torre "S", Nivel 53, Habitacion#5301  
1:38 am

La irradiante luna llena bañaba con su luz las opulentas calles de Tokyo, fría silenciosa, serena, siempre vigilante; la única que, con el pasar de los siglos había escuchado atenta los sollozos, sonrisas, penas y glorias de los infinitos amantes que le habían tomado por confidente; y en la actualidad, aun hoy brinda su silencioso apoyo a aquellos que sufren por el ser amado, aun ahora es la silenciosa vigilante de quienes se resguardan a amparo, aquellos amantes que con memorias dolorosas, penosas o maravillosas acuden a su siempre apacible recorrido por los cielos nocturnos.

Ella que los cuida y protege de la oscuridad, ella que siempre ha velado por quienes tiene el corazón roto, ella que ahora protege y consuela a quien quiera en ella confiar, aun ahora es ella quien arrulla con su silenciosa presencia a los que el miedo dolor tristeza o nostalgia logra tocar.

Es por esta razón, por esta sencilla y bien aventurada razón, el por que como tantos otros aquel joven de cabellos negros en la silenciosa oscuridad de su habitación, se apoyaba en el cristal de su ventana, al amparo de la luna, pensando, reviviendo y analizando aquellos hechos acaecidos en las ultimas horas de su vida.

Se cuestionaba y a la vez se maravillaba de tantas cosas, en su mente viajaban mil imágenes de sus memorias recientes, pero a la vez se inundaban de preguntas que lo mareaban por la velocidad en que eran lanzadas; todas ellas cuestionadas en busca de una respuesta, todas y cada una de ellas que teniendo la certera verdad a la incógnita eran tan o mas descabelladas que la pregunta misma.

¿Por qué no había alejado la mano del extranjero cuando le tomo de improviso para llevarlo a la torre de Tokyo? ¿Por qué no evadió la pregunta del rubio cuando le cuestiono de su extraña melancolía? ¿Por qué no había rehuido de la aproximación del italiano? ¿Por qué mejor no se quedo callado e ignoro las preguntas hechas para el? ¿Por qué confío en él? ¿Por qué le dijo a él cosas que ni su más fiel confidente de toda la vida sabia?¿Qué tenia en el que lo hacia confiar como nunca antes lo había hecho? ¿Por qué esta persona se preocupaba por él? ¿Por qué se había molestado en escuchar todo su relato? ¿Por qué intentaba animarle cuando era claro que el sufría tanto o mas que el mismo? ¿Cómo podía sonreír a pesar de que su corazón estuviera igual de destrozado que el suyo? ¿Qué le daba esa voluntad? ¿De donde sacaba esa fortaleza? ¿Qué ocultaba tan celosamente que lo resguardaba tras muros impenetrables e irrompibles? Pero por sobre todo, la pregunta que prevalecía a pesar de sus conflictos era ¿Quién es esta persona? ¿y por que quería saber mas de ella?

Sabia perfectamente que siendo él quien era (Sasuke Uchiha) no había conocido persona mas compleja, orgullosa, quisquillosa y desconfiada que él mismo ,y aunque técnicamente aun no lo había conocido, pues su amigo Italiano parecía ser todo lo contrario a el, había algo en esta persona que sin lugar a dudas le decía y le gritaba a los cuatro vientos, que su experiencia, madures y complejidad eran por mucho superior a la suya propia; que en si lo vivido por aquel joven italiano estaba mas allá de lo que podía imaginar o de lo que su edad aparentaba, quizás, doblaba o triplicaba la longevidad del italiano en cuanto a conocimiento se refería.

Por Kami quien mejor que él para saber que las memorias o secretos mas valiosos debían ser resguardados y celosamente protegidos tras impenetrables barreras que no les dejaran ver la luz del so, casi hasta el punto de permanecer por completo en el olvido, pero esta persona, este extranjero este Italiano venido de la nada de un día para otra había roto barreras que nadie había logrado superar, que le había llevado tanto tiempo construir y perfeccionar, que ni Naruto siendo la persona que había amado (y para su desgracia aun lo hacia) había ahondado tanto en su ser hasta el punto de crear una amplia apertura en sus secretos y que sin embargo el mismo poseía una complejidad aun mayor en su interior y que demostraba orgullosamente y a la vez felizmente que nadie, absolutamente nadie las había quebrantado ni una sola vez.

Ocultaba grandes cosas tras esa sincera sonrisa, mantenía secretos fielmente resguardados bajo esa cristalina mirada, decía verdades a medias con cada gentil palabra, leía entre líneas cada vez que te escuchaba, todo esto sucedía en la mente del extranjero, todo esto y mas, pero siempre oculto a la vista de todos tras su impecable fachada.

Quizás es cuestión de saber ¿escucharlo? Se preguntaba mentalmente Sasuke, ¿quizás dice más cosas de las que quiere decir con cada letra o palabra pronunciada? ¿Quizás el también le había dado un trozo de si con su conversación reciente? ¿Quizás… quizás él también sabia algo que nadie más podría saber respecto al rubio? Quizás el ya sabia quien era Giotto Sawada mas que ninguno.

Flash Back

Tokyo Tower  
Observatorio especial  
8:15 pm

Un suspiro cansado se dejo escuchar entre el bullicio de los turistas, Sasuke quien había terminado de narrar todo lo acaecido desde el día en que descubrió que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo hasta las ultimas semanas; estaba cansado, dolido y muy frustrado, recordar todo lo sucedido lo había dejado agotado; aunque también debía reconocerlo si bien no eran sus mejores memorias para ser contadas, se sentía muy aliviado y bastante desahogado después de haberlas contado, al menos era cierto que si bien no te arregla el problema, contarlo te alivia. Con ese último pensamiento sonrió tristemente.

Giotto, por su parte, había guardado silencio y escuchado atentamente cada palabra que salía del japonés, y justo ahora que había terminado de narrar lo que parecía ser su recuerdo mas doloroso y a la vez mas feliz, pensaba que cada persona es un mundo, con sus altos y bajos; era una ley de la naturaleza, al perecer; después de todo el también tenia su historia, tan distinta a la de Sasuke pero a la vez tan parecida.

Fue el movimiento repentino por parte de su acompañante el que le trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-han sido tantos años queriéndole, amándole en silencio…- hablo quedamente y con un sonido demasiado lastimero- y lo único que quiero ahora es odiarlo- concluyo con una triste sonrisa.

Y es que estaba claro para los dos, aquella triste sonrisa casi burlesca lo había confirmado, tanto para aquel que había hablado como para quien estaba escuchando, aquel anhelo era imposible; tan imposible como confesar sus sentimientos al ser amado.

Y fue aquella triste farsa que decía ser una condescendiente sonrisa, lo que había terminado por sorprender a Giotto, quien llevaba una vida ignorando sus sentimientos, escapando de ellos, escondiéndolos; jugándose la vida fuera de ellos… lo que le recordó la razón del por que el también estaba huyendo; al final de todo no era tan distinto de su nuevo amigo… y una sonora carcajada llena de pesar y burla para si misma se dejo escuchar de sus propios labios, sorprendiendo no solo a su compañero sino a todo aquel que pudiera escucharlo y verlo.

Por un momento Sasuke se sintió ofendido, ya que no era la reacción esperada para alguien que había confiado su triste vida a un extraño, pero fue tan solo por un momento, ya que las palabras que siguieron a esa gutural manifestación le dijeron que no era una burla por su situación, mas bien era una forma extraña de consolar y apoyar.

-Te les pareces tanto- hablo entre risas Giotto, mientras cubría con su mano derecha sus azules ojos- eres tan parecido- hablo ya mas calmado, pero con un deje de melancolía en su voz- eres como verle a ellos- concluyo mientras observaba un poco decaído al rostro sorprendido de Sasuke.

-¿a ellos?- pregunto dudoso Sasuke- ¿a quienes Giotto san?- y Sasuke que no era para nada lento de pensamiento, pudo captar en las palabras la tristeza que en ellas se encerraba a pesar que el dueño de las palabras no había cambiado la entonación que usaba para una platica normal- ¿con quienes me comparas Giotto san? ¿A quien vez en mi que borra tu sonrisa?- hablo esta vez curioso Sasuke y a la vez extrañado de preocuparse por alguien mas que sufría cuando el también lo hacia.

Giotto ante aquellas preguntas no dejo de sorprenderse y demostrándolo en su sincero mirar, pero rápidamente volvió a la seguridad del refugio que su fingida mascara de alegría le brindaba, en silencio y apoyando sus manos en la superficie del banco en donde yacían sentados observo tranquilamente la luna llena que se alzaba sobre Tokyo.

Sasuke no era muy bien conocido por su paciencia así que la actitud del italiano empezaba a colmársela, si hacia un sobrehumano esfuerzo era por que deseaba retribuirle el tiempo que el rubio le había dedicado cuando el hablaba, por lo que se sintió aliviado cuando Giotto decidió hablar nuevamente.

-sabes Sasuke san, en mi tierra natal suele verse la luna tan bien como aquí, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño mi madre solía contarme historias mientras ambos veíamos la luna, había una que era mi favorita entre todas, pero después de su muerte la olvide por completo- rio por lo bajo al recordar su propia historia- Tras eso me mude a la casa de mi abuelo, y nunca mas escuche historias antes de dormir, nunca mas mire a la luna con una sonrisa, me daba miedo y tristeza verla- confeso- tenia miedo por que sabia que es lo que me esperaba en el futuro y verla solo me haría recordar todo aquello que había perdido y me hacia pensar en lo que podía llegar a perder…- guardo silencio por un momento.

-Y tristeza, por que?- fue Sasuke quien pregunto

-y tristeza- contesto en un quedo suspiro- tristeza por la misma razón Sasuke san, por todo aquello que había perdido y lo que podía perder, fue por ello que durante años me reusé a ver a mi propia familia, a unirme a ellos, a aprender a quererlos y apreciarlos tanto como se que ellos me querían, y aun ahora lo hacen. Y vaya que tengo una numerosa familia Sasuke san, es tan grande que a veces olvido el numero exacto de ella, y claro no ayuda mucho que crezca día a día- sonrió mientras miraba de reojo a su acompañante.

Sasuke por su parte contesto la sonrisa, no sabia por que ni a quien solo sabia que debía sonreír a quien ahora se sinceraba con él.

-pero un día, un día de tantos cuando tenia 12 años, cuando una pesadilla nuevamente me había arrebatado el deseo de dormir y caminaba por los pasillos de la casa de mi abuelo, escuche una voz que nunca había escuchado, estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a los miembros de la familia, había aprendido a reconocerlos sin verlos con solo escuchar su voz, pero esta voz… esta voz era distinta, era nueva para mi, o al menos eso creía- hablo- y sabes lo que me atrajo mas que la curiosidad por esta voz Sasuke san?- pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta del japonés.

Sasuke por su parte negó suavemente con la cabeza, no quería hablar, temía interrumpir el relato del rubio.

Giotto sonrió ante esta acción y continúo hablando.

-Era lo que esta voz decía, lo que me atrajo mas que la curiosidad- respondió- cantaba, tan sutilmente y casi en un susurro que hasta a mi me sorprendió el haber podido escucharla; cantaba una canción, que si bien yo ni idea tenia cual era, su letra, las palabras que cantaba se me hacían tan conocidas..

"_Mi sembra ancora di__sentire come se__fossi qui__  
__Il mondo__dimentica__che il nostro amore__è__immortale__...__  
__Quando doveva__marciare__preso il mio__cuore__...__  
__Non posso dimenticare__il tuo__ricordo è__il mio dolore_"

-canto en su lengua natal-

"_Non accetto__questo e__non per il mondo__devo trovare__...__  
__I miei sogni__mi porti__al mio amore__immortale__  
__La sua infanzia__non fu facile__, __perché è cresciuto__in modo__solitario__  
__Per__la luna__gli chiese di__calmare__il suo dolore__...__"_

Sonrió mientras concluía la melodía de la canción

- eso cantaba aquella voz; y claro yo a mis 12 año de edad quería saber quien cantaba y lo que cantaba, y si recuerdo bien, esa fue la primera vez que le vi, y también recuerdo que fue la única vez que le sorprendí, ha y también fue esa la primera vez en que recibí golpe por su parte- rio mas ampliamente. Cosa que extraño a Sasuke, es decir quien se divertiría de ser golpeado, su nuevo amigo si que era único y extraño.

-en fin, me toco disculparme por sorprenderlo, en lugar de él por golpearme, supe quien era y lo que cantaba, y sabes allí estuvo la respuesta del por que esa canción se me hacia tan familiar, era la canción que acompañaba a la historia que tanto me gustaba de pequeño, aunque yo nunca la había escuchado; pero me alegro finalmente hacerlo ya que en ese preciado momento, mis miedos y tristezas parecieron atenuarse, aquella canción me hizo recordar tantas cosas…- suspiro de forma feliz y soñadora- después de ello, intente conocer mas a mi familia, a aquella que en un futuro me acompañaría, la persona que cantaba aquella ocasión también era parte de ella; pase mucho tiempo con él, mejor decir pase todo mi tiempo con él; aprendí tanto a su lado; era bastante sensato para tener mi misma edad, y al parecer el también aprendió uno o dos cosas de mi- sonrió tranquilamente, pero luego esa sonrisa se borro de su rostro y hablo- pero sabes Sasuke san, los momento felices nunca duran, eso lo se muy bien, es por ello que dicen que debes apreciarlos mas que nada en este mundo; pero yo quería en aquel entonces que aquella efímera felicidad durara para siempre, pero era solo el deseo de un niño; uno que no conocía el mundo en el cual vivía.

Nuevamente el silencio cayo entre los dos, Sasuke que no sabia hacia donde iba el rumbo de la conversación no atinaba a que decir y Giotto que si sabia hacia que rumbo se dirigía la historia no sabia como continuar.

-En fin, no es mi deseo que Sasuke san se deprima por lo que le ha sucedido en su vida a este servidor, después de todo Sasuke san también tiene sus propios problemas y sucesos que amargan su poca vista sonrisa, por lo que resumamos lo que paso un día de mis 15 años y dejémoslo en que el mundo y la vida me demostró nuevamente que carecía del poder para proteger a mi preciada "Famiglia"- hablo, esta vez mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento de mantener fría su mirada con los recuerdos que se agolpaban a su mente al contar este corto suceso, y en un intento por romper el silencio que se avecinaba Sasuke hizo una pregunta que poco después se arrepentiría de haberla hecho.

-Su amigo Giotto san, que paso con él?- pregunto, y de inmediato, por la casi imperceptible mueca de tristeza que surco el rostro del rubio supo que no debió haber preguntado.- yo lo siento, no era mi intención, yo no quería… no debí preguntar- se apresuro a excusarse y a pedir las disculpas del caso.

- no se preocupe Sasuke san- hablo Giotto con una ya recompuesta sonrisa, no era su intención y usted no lo sabia, pero creo que esta claro que es lo que paso- hablo- no creo que pueda darle detalles, pero puedo decirle que ahora puede cantar por siempre mientras observa los verdes campos de Sicilia, ya en paz.- suspiro- siempre dije que tenia una voz que hasta los ángeles envidiarían, aunque no solo su voz también su apariencia ¿me pregunto si haya donde esta, mi sospecha se ha hecho realidad?- rio extrañamente feliz con este comentario

En ese momento Sasuke se sorprendió a si mismo preguntándose como habrá sido esta persona en realidad, para que alguien que podría compararse con los mismo ángeles mencionados, dice que eran superados por este ya desaparecido ser. Fue la voz de Giotto que nuevamente le trajo a la realidad.

-En fin, debo decir Sasuke san que mi vida no ha sido un ejemplo digno de seguir, _Por Dio in d' cileo _solo el sabe que no le deseo nada de lo que ha vivido ni a mi peor enemigo- sonrió- y si Sasuke san a pesar de las apariencias tengo muchos- dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa del japonés, a la vez que ponía delicadamente la mano sobre sus cabellos para revolvérselos un poco- no hay hombre sobre esta tierra, Sasuke san, que no tenga enemigos en ella- afirmo.

-ahora bien, debe preguntarse con quien mas lo comparo ¿no, Sasuke san? Después de todo yo hable en plural y se que para usted esa pequeña parte de mi conversación no paso desapercibida.- sonrió al ver que su comentario traía una sonrisa un tanto orgullosa al rostro del mas joven.- pues bien le sabe decir que a pesar de que creo que no existen dos gotas d agua idénticas en el basto mar, creo que por lo menos si existen dos personas similares en el mundo, y no me refiero a la forma de ser, estoy hablando de apariencia; aunque pensándolo bien la forma de ser de "esta" persona con "esa" otra persona no son tan distintas- susurro esto ultimo mas para si que para Sasuke, el cual solo podía verlo desconcertado

- en fin, lo que quiero decir Sasuke san, es que un buen día de mis 19 años creí que finalmente me estaba volviendo loco, que mi mente finalmente se había roto y que estaba viendo o bien alucinaciones de mi enferma mente o un fantasma muy bien materializado frente a mi, claro fue el nada sutil golpe de mi querido tutor lo que me trajo a la vida, me dijo que ni yo estaba loco y que no era un fantasma lo que tenia frente a mi, pero que no me culpaba por creerlo, el también se sorprendió la primera vez que vio a "esta" persona y si bien "esta" persona no es tan fácil de tratar y es mas callada y reservada que "esa" persona, tienen mucho en común desde su apariencia, hasta su actitud, pero por sobre todo "esta" persona también tiene una voz como los ángeles- suspiro mas soñador ahora, aunque siempre con un deje de melancolía- pero "esta" persona, es alguien a quien realmente no quiero perder, aunque se que tarde o temprano voy a hacerlo, y es entonces cuando pienso que hasta que llegue ese momento daré lo mejor de mi por "esta" persona, cuidándolo y mirándolo siempre cerca pero a la vez desde lejos, sin atreverme a decirle lo que esta oculto en mi pensamiento y sin que ella se atreva a decirme lo que esta en el suyo; ambos lo sabemos pero el decirlo o no decirlo, en nuestro mundo, en ese mundo en el que vivimos, hace mucha diferencia Sasuke san; y a pesar que lo único que quiero es su felicidad, temo que no soy yo quien pueda dársela, se que en el momento en que mi lado egoísta me domine nuevamente y solo quiera estar al lado de "esta" persona aunque sea por escasos segundos en el tiempo, me será arrebatada de nuevo o simplemente se ira por su propia cuenta y eso, Sasuke san, eso no es lo que yo quiero, no para "esta" persona, no para mi… por ello…-suspiro cansadamente

- por ello, estoy huyendo Sasuke san, o al menos creía que lo estaba haciendo, pero ahora, después de verlo y escucharlo a usted ya no estoy tan seguro… y es que realmente usted y ellos son muy parecidos, orgullosos, seguros, confiados, fuertes, inteligentes, gentiles a su forma, pero por sobre todo, fieles, fieles en lo que creen y defienden, si hasta la edad parecen compartir, y es por ello que no dejo de pensar que todo esto es irónico, demasiado irónico para ser verdad, yo aquí tratando de escapar de ellos, de su recuerdo pero parece que simplemente erre una vez mas, siempre lo supe, siempre estuvo en mi, ya sabia yo que siendo quien soy, yo no puedo escapar, pero me empeñe en hacerlo, en querer huir de mi realidad.- con esas ultimas palabras el relato de Giotto llego a su fin.

Ambos prefirieron guardar silencio, ambos tenían mucho que pensar y poco que decir, así que el silencio fue bien recibido en esta ocasión, permanecieron en silencio, que a pesar de lo dicho en el tiempo transcurrido (mas hora y media) la tensión y la espesa bruma de misterio había descendido considerablemente, realmente fue un momento bastante cómodo, sin decirse nada sin reprocharse nada, solo ellos y sus propios pensamientos, así estuvieron por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero como había dicho Giotto antes, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, aunque a veces lo hace para dar paso a algo mejor, como seria en esta ocasión, ya que de improviso, uno de tantos hombres vestidos de negro que había estado persiguiendo a la pareja desde el momento en que salieron del edificio donde laboraba el menos (y Sasuke sospecha que a Giotto lo han seguido todo el día) se acerco hasta el rubio y le susurro algo en voz tan baja que solo el italiano pudo oír, en un casi imperceptiblemente movimiento Giotto cambio sus facciones, pero fue tan solo por un segundo, para cuando Sasuke presto atención nuevamente la sonrisa nuevamente estaba en el rostro del Italiano.

-Sasuke san- hablo- estoy realmente agradecido por prestarme su atención y escuchar mi tonto relato, realmente se sintió muy bien poder decírselo a alguien mas que no fuera Reborn- sonrió un tanto dubitativo - pero me temo que ha surgido un inconveniente de ultimo momento que debo resolver lo mas pronto posible, por lo cual le ruego me disculpe y me permita cancelar nuestra cena de esta noche, prometo en un futuro no muy lejano compensar mi falta.- hablo un tanto solemne.

Sasuke prontamente pareció regresar a la realidad con estas palabras, a decir verdad el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido, había olvidado que se suponía que cenaría con el rubio, pero en lugar de eso terminaron hablando largamente, la verdad el tiempo pasado no había sido nada incomodo, y hasta cierto punto había sido bastante confortante, Giotto tenia razón, había sido grandioso poder hablar con alguien que esta totalmente ajeno al problema.

-No hace falta Giotto san- respondió Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su asiento al lado del rubio- al contrario debería ser yo quien me disculpara, he tomado mas tiempo del debido; la verdad la he pasado muy bien esta noche, mejor que con una cena, ha sido reconfortante- acompaño esta declaración con una sutil sonrisa que no solía mostrar mucho- ha sido una grandiosa velada Giotto san.

Giotto, sonrió en respuesta y a pesar de lo que Sasuke dijo, por su actitud tan optimista y alegre, Giotto le hizo prometer que se reunirían de nuevo y esta vez si disfrutarían de la cena prometida, claro todo eso mientras el Italiano y su sequito acompañaban a Sasuke hasta el hotel, y aunque ambos residían en él, Sasuke sabia que Giotto tenia un pendiente por lo que no le resulto extraño que se despidiera a la entrada del hotel y subiera nuevamente a la limusina, sin embargo fueron las ultimas palabras dichas por el extranjero, a través de la ventanilla medio abierta, lo que terminaron por confundir he intrigar a Sasuke.

-Sasuke san- llamo Giotto antes de partir

-Hm?- Sasuke enarco una ceja ante el llamado

-debe recordar que nadie elige de quien enamorarse, y nadie esta exento al amor, después de todo Sasuke san… "_noto per__la luna__, il cielo __potrebbe cadere__in amore_"

Fin del Flash Back

Miro una vez mas a la preciosa luna, que avanzaba ya lejana en su vista, su recorrido nocturno no se había detenido, miro cansadamente el reloj digital sobre su buro y reprimió un bostezo, estaba cansado, habían pasado muchas cosas en un solo día, algunas buenas otras malas algunas sin importancia, pero al final muchas.

Prontamente se acomodo en su amplia cama, se arropo lo mejor que pudo, aun eran meses de frio en Japón, sus parpados pesaban y finalmente el su cuerpo reclamaba el tan preciado y reparador sueño, tenia la impresión de que esa seria la primera noche que dormiría un tanto mas aliviado en los últimos días, pronto cayo en los brazos de Morfeo, pero no sin antes murmurar una ultima vez las intrigantes palabras de su nuevo amigo rubio

-"La luna sabe que hasta el cielo puede enamorarse"-¿Qué quería decir con ellas? Quien sabe, le preguntaría la próxima vez que se vieran.

Japón, Tokyo  
Itabashi, Nerima  
Almacén Abandonado  
2:40 am

Sangre, grietas, balas y casquillos incrustados era la nueva decoración que aquellas paredes ostentaban, la clara y única muestra de lo acontecido en aquel lugar horas antes, las luces que aun estaban intactas brindaban una pobre iluminación dentro de aquel complejo; pasos resonaban sordamente en el eco de la estancia abandonada, los últimos cuerpos del enemigo que caían pesadamente contra la dura superficie de concreto acompañaban la dantesca sinfonía que estaba llegando a su fin.

Finalmente el ultimo cuerpo en pie callo sin ningún honor ni gloria, pesadas respiraciones y lentos palpitares; solamente eso quedaba de lo que en algún momento fue la familia Yakuza mas temida de Nerima, aquella que se había negado a respetar las leyes que la mafia había impuesto a puño de hierro con la llegada de la "Fundación" tres años atrás, de aquellos que se regían bajo el nombre de los "Hirokawa" quienes se habían aliado con los que declararon la guerra a la "Fundación" los que habían osado levantarse en contra de los ideales que la nueva familia regente, los que abusaban del prójimo, asesinaban al inocente, robaban a la victima, desprotegían a sus familias, deshonraban a jóvenes integras, quienes habían implementado el terror en Nerima, de ellos, no quedaba mas que cuerpos casi sin vida inconscientes y prácticamente destrozados, lo único que les separaba de la muerte y del infierno viviente en el que estaban era el juicio de quien les había invadido.

A las afueras de aquel almacén una docena de elegantes automóviles negros polarizados esperaban pacientemente el resultado de la batalla, sirviendo estos de escudo para la imponente limusina que ya hacia en el centro de ellos, custodiada por al menos una decena de hombres.

Un celular sonó dentro de aquel imponente automóvil, el dueño de dicho teléfono solo contesto la llamada para casi inmediatamente volver a colgar, en un solemne silencio, solo dos simples palabras se dijeron, dos simples palabras que para aquel que esperaba en el interior de aquel automóvil aguardaba pacientemente oír.

-esta hecho-

Eso fue suficiente como para que las puertas del automóvil se abrieran y permitieran el descenso de su más importante ocupante; finos zapatos negros se dejaron ver al hacer contacto con el asfalto, calmo y sin prisa estos pies buscaron el camino que le llevara al interior del edificio abandonado; mientras una larga capa ondeaba libre con el frio viento de Tokyo.

Las puertas del inmueble se abrieron, dando paso a quien tenia la ultima palabra en aquella misión, un par de ojos azules, observaron fríamente alrededor, comprobando el daño tanto para su grupo como para el enemigo, sonrió satisfecho y un tanto prepotente al ver que todas las bajas eran del enemigo y ninguna suya, por lo que reanudo su marcha hasta llegar al centro de la habitación.

Lugar donde al amparo las pocas luces que aun alumbraban, yacía el cuerpo casi inconsciente del que fuera el líder del grupo Hirokawa, aquel que debía ser sostenido por dos de sus hombre para mantenerse en pie.

Sin prisa una mano bellamente adornada con guantes negros que poseían el escudo Vongola grabados en ellos, alzo el rostro demacrado de aquella despreciable persona, ojos oscuros casi sin vida observaron detenidamente y aun con un poco de orgullo a los fieros y fríos ojos azul cielo que ya hacían oscurecidos por las emociones negativas que su dueño sentía.

Una lenta y dolorosa carcajada seguida de una profunda toz acompañada con sangre se escucho proveniente del enemigo. Finalmente la cordura había abandonado al pobre perdedor, nadie en su sano juicio se reiría de tener frente a si, al que en el mundo fuera conocido como el lado oscuro del cielo, quien domina muy por encima de todas las familias asociadas al bajo mundo, aquel que se mueve con libertad por el cielo, aquel que es conocido como el "hijo del cielo"

-Hirokawa- hablo impasible y llena de frialdad la voz del recién llegado

-Así que finalmente- tosió sangre- Los Vongola han enviado a su perro…- aun resonaba el orgullo en su voz.

Un golpe seco, una mano cubierta por los guantes bordados con el emblema Vongola impacto fuertemente contra la mejilla izquierda del implicado, un par de cielos que hasta hace unas pocas horas se mostraban calmos y cálidos, miraban ahora al culpable llenos de frialdad, prepotencia y ningún rastro de piedad.

-No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de mi familia con tu asquerosa boca- dijo mientras tomaba la parte superior de la cabeza del enemigo y la alzaba fuertemente, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y gritar en silencio por el dolor.

-hablare…como…yo…quiera…de…tu…patética…famiglia…Giotto- entrecortadamente

-hablaras como yo quiera, Hirokawa… no estas en posición de negociar- sonrió con prepotencia a la altura del rostro enemigo, para luego soltarlo con un movimiento brusco

-y cantar como un ave para ti, un simple perro? Jamás-afirmo aun orgulloso.

-te estoy mostrando mi benevolencia, permitiéndote salvar un poco de tu orgullo respondiendo mis preguntas Hirokawa-

-Orgullo? Cual? Viviendo luego de esto bajo el control de los Vongola, o peor aun bajo el mandato de una "alondra" inmadura- tras esta ultima declaración un nuevo golpe se escucho.

-esa "alondra" como tu la llamas, es mucho mas valiosa que una patética vida como tu, te di una oportunidad para cooperar conmigo, pero si no estas interesado, puedes seguir el mismo camino que el resto de tus aliados, nadie extrañara a un grupo tan patético como este.

Una carcajada más sonora que la primera se dejo escuchar resonando con el eco de aquel abandonado lugar.

-ja ja ja, el poderoso Giotto Vongola hablando de exterminar a mi familia? No me hagas reír, ni siquiera tu tienes el poder para decidir eso, siempre necesitaras la autorización del chiquillo- hablo seguro de haberse salvado Hirokawa, después de todo el "chiquillo" como él lo llama era bien conocido por ser piadoso con sus enemigos, detestaba por sobre todo la violencia y las muertes innecesarias así que estaba seguro de recibir el perdón del decimo gobernante de los Vongola.

El silencio que siguió a aquella afirmación, solo hizo mas que asegurar su victoria, eso según la mente de Hirokawa, claro hasta que Giotto volvió a hablar.

-y quien dijo que mi primo se debía enterar- aquellas palabras borraron la socarrona sonrisa del rostro de Hirokawa- después de todo yo también soy un descendiente directo de primo, la sangre Vongola corre también por mis venas, mi voluntad también es la de los Vongola- hablo mientras pacientemente se retiraba los guantes de las manos y dejaba al descubierto el anillo Vongola que el había heredado

- además, siempre hay dos caras en una moneda- hablo mientras encendía la reliquia con su propia llama, negra como la misma noche, pero tan pura como el cristal- el cielo no es la excepción Hirokawa, el también tiene dos caras, la apacible he inocente, que se aprecia a la luz del día, y la oscura y despiadada que aterroriza por las noches, y eso no lo íbamos a cambiar verdad?- hablo mientras acercaba la flama negra al rostro de Hirokawa

- después de todo por eso- hablo casi en un susurro- yo soy "el perro de los Vongola" como tu dijiste, y me asegurare de que te arrepientas de todo- sonrió sádicamente- este es el final, Hirokawa san- dijo mientras se alejaba del mencionado y daba media vuelta para iniciar su retirada, pero justo antes de salir, dirigió una ultima palabra a sus aliados en el interior.

-Acábenlos

* * *

Y bien que les pareció? raro? confuso? basura? den su sincera opinión

Si preguntan la canción es la versión Italiana de "Chikyuugi", me pareció la mejor canción para este capitulo y en especial por el titulo del mismo.

Pues "esa" persona conocedores de Reborn! la pueden adivinar basándose en "Esta" persona ("esa" y "esta" son personas distintas, conste) además "esta" persona ya le he mencionado antes, no esta difícil de averiguar quien es.

Lo que significa que si Giotto también tiene dueño en su corazón, pero también sufre de corazón partido, o bueno no tanto aun no se han dicho nada así que no han llegado a ese extremo pero de que sufre de amor sufre de amor.

Por cierto una aclaración mas, respecto al titulo, elegí este titulo por que hace referencia al cielo y para los que no lo sepan, todos los lideres de grupos de la mafia (en Katekyo Hitman Reborn! en especial los Vongola) reciben el titulo de "Cielo" aquellos que abarcan y cubren todo. Si hay alguna duda o pregunta respecto a esto, lo explicare mejor en el próximo capitulo.

Agradezco profundamente a mi lector de prueba, mil gracias pot u sincera pinion te estoy agradecida.

Sin mas me despido, mil gracias por leer, y me disculpo nuevamente, en verdad lo lamento. Les extrañe muchísimo.

Atte. Rhazel


End file.
